The Prince and the Siren
by Chibi-Pix
Summary: Once known as Prince Ienzo, Zexion must stay alive when his kingdom is taken from him. With the help of Sora, a siren, he comes to live fairly peacefully, but the people await their prince's return so he could overthrow Sephiroth, the corrupt man who killed the former prince's family. Has violence, language, sexual insinuations, and same-sex pairings. OOC characters. Fantasy AU.
1. Meeting a Siren

"Quick, Ienzo, leave through the servants' quarters." The queen, Aqua, said, pushing her child to the secret door. "Go now!"

"Not without you, Mommy!" little Ienzo cried, looking desperate.

"I'll hold the guards off, my boy." Aqua said. "Please… go… If they kill you, the kingdom will truly fall."

Ienzo nodded and escaped through the door and out the hidden passages that go through the servants' quarters. Once out of the castle, he squeaked upon hearing voices of people taking over the palace and ran off, trying to find a place to hide until this all went by. Yes, he wanted to stay with his mother and father, but he knew if he did, then things could go seriously wrong.

Ienzo ran for the forests that lied just behind the palace walls and slipped into them and sought a place to hide. He had run pretty far until he tripped over an uncovered tree root. With a yelp, he landed and got a face full of decomposing leaves. He let out a sigh.

"Mommy… Daddy…" he whispered. "Oh… what do I do?"

"Over here! I heard something!" Ienzo looked up in alarm. "I think the brat came this way." With that said, he jumped back up and ran off. "There he is!" Ienzo dared glance back to just see two guards after him; that was still two too many.

Ienzo tried to outrun the two men after him and with his small size in the dense forest, it almost worked. There was a problem he didn't foresee, though, and that was a large lake. He ran to the side but stopped when the back of his tunic was snagged. With a yelp, he was yanked back and spun to look at one of the men face to face.

"Got you, you little brat." The man said. "Now, how should we kill you? Either way, your head will be on display." Ienzo whimpered and felt himself shiver.

"I hear drowning is painful. We can do that and torture the brat before letting him die and join his parents." The other said.

"Sounds good." The first one said as he dragged Ienzo over to the lake. Ienzo cried out in protest, but soon found his cries to be muffled as his head was shoved into the water. When he was raised out, he sputtered and tried to catch his breath, but he wasn't fast enough as he was shoved in again soon. When he was raised up again, he could hear the other guy say "Don't kill him too fast; we don't want the fun to run out." With that said, his head was under water again.

Ienzo dared open his eyes to look into the lake. Though it was murky, two blue orbs seemed to glow. His eyes went wide as he could see a figure staring back at him before swimming away. He was then yanked back up.

"Hey, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Over there. Look! It's a mermaid!"

"I'll be damned. She'll fetch us a pretty penny." The guards chuckled and after catching his breath, Ienzo looked to see what he had seen staring at him in the water. He was shocked to see that this mermaid was in the lake and watching warily before smiling and splashing its tail. He then took note of how young it was; this creature had to be younger than he was.

"Come here, little one." One of the men dared to go into the water and hold out his hand; he seemed to have noticed this one was just a child and tried to coax it over. "Come here and we'll take you to the ocean where you belong." He lied without flaw. The mermaid actually neared him before smiling. "That's right. You're a lovely thing, aren't you?" He carefully reached over and caressed the creature's face. "That's right, little one." He said.

Ienzo couldn't bare this any longer. The mermaid was innocent and these greedy pigs were going to use it for profit! He knew he had to do something, especially with both men distracted. With his mind set, he tackled the other man into the water. "Go! Swim away!" he shouted.

"You prick!" The man said, drawing his sword. The other managed to shove off Ienzo and throw him in the water a bit before going over and pinning him down, though making sure not to drown him yet. "You little bastard, you should just… Huh?" He looked to see the mermaid holding his leg. He smirked, figuring it was stupid and didn't suspect a thing; the stupid one, however, was the man as the mermaid opened his mouth and began to sing a sweet and gentle song, distracting both men before pulling the first one under the water. The singing had stopped and it took a moment for the other man to regain his senses.

"Hey!" he shouted, looking to the water and trying to find where his partner and the mermaid went. He leaned out to the water and looked before drawing his hand back when the mermaid came up and held his wrist. "You…" The man didn't get any other words out before he was yanked in a bit by inhuman strength and he started writing in pain as the mermaid attacked him.

Ienzo watched with fear as the mermaid scratched and bit at the man before ripping a chunk out of his throat and even daring to eat the man's flesh. The mermaid then swam over to where Ienzo sat, too petrified with fear to even run away.

"Please… don't hurt me…" Ienzo whimpered.

"I won't." the aquatic child said in a soft voice; though soft and young, the prince knew this creature was a young boy rather than a girl. Hearing his words, Ienzo felt himself relax. "I only went after them because they were hurting you. Plus, I try not to kill unless I plan on eating." He looked to the bodies in the water, one still on the shore and the other now floating. "Speaking of… if you wish to turn away or leave, you may." The creature swam to the water and pulled the floating body under and Ienzo turned away, not wanting to witness such a thing; he would have run off, but he didn't think he could at the moment.

After several moments, the body rose up again, face down and not showing many wounds; the creature must have attacked mainly the front and limbs so as to keep the gore hidden some. The creature came up and swam over to Ienzo and smiled. "I'm Sora." He said.

"Oh… I'm Ienzo… prince of Radiant Garden and son of King Terra and Queen Aqua… or… at least I was." Ienzo sighed. "My parents… I think they're dead."

Sora frowned. "If it's any consolation, I don't have any, either." He said. He put his finned hand out and smiled. "It'll be okay."

Ienzo shook his head. "I don't think it will… I have no home to return to and the kingdom is lost… I'm too young to do anything to protect and claim it…" he said.

Sora pulled himself up more onto the shore to be near Ienzo. He patted his hand a bit and smiled. "Maybe you are now, but perhaps you will grow and take it back. Or at least try to live." He said. He pushed himself back into the water. "If you haven't anywhere to go and are afraid of more guys like those two," he looked back at the two dead men, "then come with me. We can live together, I'll teach you how to catch fish, we'll be okay."

Ienzo thought a bit before nodding. "I can't go back… might as well go forward." He said before standing up. "But… if I go to a town and give my name, people will know who I am and someone may try to kill me." He thought a bit. "Oh… maybe I can change it."

"Change it?" Sora asked.

"Yup. Like a group of rebels against corruption known as the Organization. They all used to have original names, but changed them." Ienzo said.

"What will you call yourself?" Sora inquired.

"Hmm… how about… Zexion?"

"Zexion… I like it!" Sora said. He swam along the bank. "Follow me; I'll show you to my hidden area and you'll be safe there."

Zexion nodded. "Okay." He said, walking along and smiling a bit. He missed his mother and father dearly, but he knew if he went back he would die. If he stayed with Sora, he had a chance. "By the way, how does a mermaid get out here? I thought your kind live in the ocean."

"Siren. I'm a siren." Sora said. "Mermaids are girls, mermen are boys, but sirens are for both genders; we like that word so people don't keep making mistakes."

"Oh, okay." Zexion said, nodding. "How does a siren get here?"

"Well, I can leave the water and walk once I dry enough." Sora said. "But if you'll follow me…" He swam further and led the way through the forest, even when the lake became a creek. Zexion realized the forest was much larger than he had thought and grew tired, so Sora had the former prince get in the water so he could swim and go faster while carrying him. It took a long time, but Zexion's eyes went wide as he looked out to see the ocean. "The ocean connects to that lake." He said.

"Wow." Zexion looked greatly amazed. "Sora, this is amazing."

"Yep. I'll take you to where you can stay easily." Sora told him before swimming out of the creek and into the sea, going along the shore and then a cliff. It took a while, but Sora let Zexion off near some hidden caves and the siren pulled himself up. Zexion removed his tunic and wrung it out while looking around. "It's a hidden cave with a secret path, so it'll be safe for you. And I can visit whenever." Sora said. He touched his tail and massaged it until it dried out and formed into two legs; his fins and scales all disappeared, pointed and finned ears turned normal, and his hands seemed to lose the claw-like features to them. "This can be home, right?"

Zexion looked to the cave and nodded before helping Sora up. "Yup." He said. "Home sweet home." He smiled, thankful to have a safe home.

* * *

From the author!  
Heyo, lovelies! I'm hoping things went well with this first chapter. I have the story fully typed and ready to upload over the course of... I don't know the time period. So, if you liked this chapter, stay tuned for more! 

And as you can guess, this first chapter (and the next couple to follow) or pretty much prologues to this fantasy filled tale.

Ciao!

~Chibi


	2. From Isa to Saïx

Isa let out a shout as an X was carved into his face. He didn't cry, but he sure did shout profanities at the people who killed his sister, his brother-in-law, and possibly even his nephew. He was then shoved to the ground and felt a foot pressed against the back of his head.

"Let that be a reminder to you, you bastard." A man said. "You aren't royalty, so you aren't a threat to us, but you're still related to the queen." He laughed. "Speaking of… I'm sure you'd like to see her. I have to say, she let herself go and lost a lot of weight." He removed his foot and two other men yanked Isa up and dragged him over to the front of the castle.

Isa bit his lip, looking to see the heads of his beloved sister and his brother-in-law on stakes in the ground. The third one was empty, which meant that his nephew had not been captured. He lowered his head before being dragged again.

"Throw him to the streets." The man said and the others complied. When Isa hit the ground, he blacked out.

* * *

Isa opened his eyes to feel something cool put on his face and then something be wrapped. He let his vision focus and looked upon a feminine looking man with long blonde hair treating him. The man said nothing, even when he noticed Isa had regained consciousness.

"Vexen, how is he?" a deep voice said. Isa looked over to see a man with mocha coloured skin and contrasting white hair. He looked shocked for he knew this man as the leader of the Organization, Xemnas.

"It'll scar, but he'll live. Physically." Vexen reported. "Hard to say how his heart will hold up."

"His heart?" Xemnas inquired.

Vexen tied off the bandages and nodded. "His family is gone; it can take a toll on a man." He said.

"My nephew…" Isa whispered. "Prince Ienzo is still out there…"

"The prince? If the king and queen are dead, then he is also dead." Xemnas said.

Isa shook his head. "He isn't…" he protested. "I know he isn't…"

Xemnas sighed. "Rest. When you feel better, we'll get you on your feet and on your way." He said before turning away.

"The man is so emotionally constipated… that's why people call him the _Heartless Rebel_ or even _Nobody: a being without a heart_." Vexen said. He brushed Isa's hair out of his face. "You think the prince is still alive?"

"His head wasn't… with my sister and brother-in-law's." Isa said. "He has to still be alive."

"That is good news, actually." Vexen said. "If the prince is alive, he can grow up and take back the throne and kingdom… bring peace back to the kingdom."

Isa pushed himself up into a sitting position. "You think he's alive, too? Will you help me find him?"

"You need to rest." Vexen shoved Isa back down into a lying position. "You're feverish and you won't do anyone any good like that." He sighed. "Besides, unless the Superior says so, I don't leave this place in case I'm needed for injured people." Isa groaned and rolled over. "Fret not… maybe hope will kick him in the ass and he'll do something to help."

"I hope… My nephew…" Isa sighed and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open at some talking.

"They saw the prince running into the forests with two men after him." One said.

"He could still be out there." Another said.

"Trail the group that goes to see if they can find him… find him before they do." Xemnas said. He walked into the room where Vexen was caring for Isa after dismissing the two men he was talking to. He looked to Isa. "This doesn't mean I'm being nice… I want that prince to live as much as you do." He said. Isa nodded. "What do you plan on doing now? The fake ruler has branded you with that scar… no one will dare sympathize with you in fear of being executed."

"I… I don't know." Isa stated, looking downcast.

"You are strong… I've heard." Xemnas said. "There are rumors that there is a demon in you." He knelt by the bed and took a tuft of Isa's hair. "I can give you a name, bring you into the group."

"A… name?" Isa asked.

"We cast aside our old names when we become rebels of the Organization, have no ties so as to not hurt people we know and love, and work against the corruption using our newfound names." Xemnas said. "What do you think?" Isa seemed to have thought it over before nodding, agreeing to this. "Then from this day forward, you will be called Saïx." He let the hair slip between his fingers before rising and walking away.

"Was… joining a bad idea?" Saïx asked Vexen.

"Yes and no." Vexen said. "You cast aside your old life, pretty much symbolically died… but in the long run in the Organization, you'll be able to rightfully avenge the king and queen… if vengeance is in your schedule."

"It is." Saïx said. "They were wrongfully killed because of greed…"

"Then this is the life for you." Vexen said.

* * *

Two of Xemnas' men, Xaldin and Luxord, had followed a group of guards into the forest, being stealthy as can be. They stayed close but hidden until they reached the lake where Zexion, Ienzo to them, was tormented before meeting Sora.

"Holy shit." Xaldin cursed under his breath, watching the guards pull out the two bodies to see them partly devoured.

"What animal would do this?" a guard asked.

"No ordinary one, that's for sure." Another said.

"It wasn't an animal… it was a creature of the waters." A third, this one seeming to be wiser, informed. "They're more so known as mermaids, but we often called them Sirens. Though they mainly eat fish, they won't hesitate to attack and devour humans so as to avoid being hunted."

"Holy shit…" a guard said. "Vincent… do you think the kid…"

"Was eaten?" Vincent, the wiser guard, finished. "Who could say… let's report back to Lord… King Sephiroth." He turned away. "Leave the bodies here… we don't want the siren to follow the scent on them back and attack the castle… only the gods know how vengeful those creatures can be with how much they've been hunted." With that said, the guards had left.

After everything was clear and quiet, Luxord and Xaldin came out from hiding and inspected the bodies. They could tell that the man that was further out in the water was pretty badly eaten at and even missing some internal organs, especially his liver and heart.

"Bloody hell." Luxord said. "I've heard of sirens, mate, and they stay true to the tales my mum told me as a lad."

"Oh gods… they eat humans… holy crap." Xaldin looked around. "A kid like the prince would easily have been consumed, bones and all…"

"Not likely, mate." Luxord said. "Sirens usually have it out for the adults who mean harm or try to lure them. Children are often safe and fine. Odds are, the siren spared the prince."

"So… what do we tell the boss?" Xaldin asked.

"That we'll have to keep looking to find him before Sephiroth's men do." Luxord said. "Let's return and report."

"Got it." Xaldin said.

* * *

"So… a siren may have saved my nephew?" Saïx asked.

"Perhaps. It at least killed the guys who pursued him." Xaldin informed.

"Without any sign of where he is, this is both good and bad." Xemnas said. "Good because Sephiroth won't be able to find him all too easily, I'm sure, but bad because we won't be able to, either." He sighed. "We'll keep an eye out for things in hopes to find him. In the meantime, we also try to bring Sephiroth down from this undesired reign."

"Yes sir."

Saïx returned to his room where he was staying and let Vexen change the bandages. He clearly had bled a lot since the bandages had bled through. Vexen cleaned away the blood and put more ointment on the wound before wrapping his face some again.

"Ienzo is out there, I'm sure of it." Saïx said. "I feel it in my heart that's he's safe."

"That's good." Vexen said, actually smiling some. "Don't lose that faith; the moment you do, the moment you risk losing him."

"Have you… ever lost someone?" Saïx asked, wanting to know a bit about Vexen and how he seemed to be understanding of his situation.

"I come from the north." Vexen said. "Far past the mountains in the cold lands. My parents were murdered and I almost felt my little sister and baby brother suffered the same fate, but I dared not let it become reality and believed them to be well since I did not see them dead. I ended up finding them hiding in the cellar where some snow fell in and kept them wet, albeit rather cold, but they survived the fires."

"You have siblings?" Saïx asked. "Do they…"

"Work in the Organization?" Vexen finished. "They're training so they could work here, too, not wishing to separate from me." He pushed Saïx down into the bed and pulled the covers up over him. "Now, sleep. Sleep is the body's natural medicine and you need to fight this fever."

"How can I sleep knowing my nephew could be cold and hungry out there?" Saïx inquired.

"I'm sure he'll get creative and figure things out." Vexen informed before taking the lantern and blowing out the little flame. "Now sleep." He whispered. "And dream good futures for your nephew and let your hopes guide him."

* * *

From the Author!  
Heyo, lovelies!  
Another chapter up! I'll probably be quicker with the first ones so we can get a move on, then pace myself with the following ones. Maybe. We'll see how it all goes.  
Anyway, I hope you dearies enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you continue to enjoy the future chapters.  
Ciao!  
~ Chibi


	3. The Throne and Vows

Chibi here! I should've done this earlier, shouldn't I?  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. If I did, then my friend could vouch by saying it'd be a lot darker of the story... and possibly with more shipping of characters. It depends.

* * *

Sephiroth sat on the throne with his youngest son on his lap and the second youngest by his feet, both playing with their stuffed toys. His other two were off to the side, reading books and occupying themselves. He smiled and ran his hand through Riku's, the youngest, hair.

"My little princes, one day this kingdom will be yours." Sephiroth said. He chuckled. "The kingdom is large enough… perhaps I can give an equal share to all of you so you will all be kings." Sephiroth chuckled again, this one dark and frightening to most, but not to his children.

"Daddy," Kadaj, the second youngest, asked as he looked up, "what happened to the other king and queen?"

"They weren't… suited for this role." Sephiroth said. He looked when he heard the door being knocked upon. "Enter." He said.

Vincent walked inside and knelt before the new king. He then raised his head. "Your majesty, we have trailed the guards who followed after the prince." He said and Sephiroth motioned for the guard to continue. "The bodies… were eaten at by a siren."

"And the brat?" Sephiroth asked.

"We haven't found him yet." Vincent said. "I have my men looking for him in the forest, but no doubt we have to tread lightly… people are hopeful for the prince's return and the Organization will no doubt be looking, too."

"I see." Sephiroth said. "Let the people know if they are hiding the prince or know of his whereabouts and refuse to tell, I will have them publicly hanged. I will not let the future of my family be ruined by a brat."

"Yes, your majesty." Vincent said. He bowed his head before getting up and leaving. Once gone, Yazoo and Loz, Sephiroth's two other sons, went over to their father.

"Daddy… what happens if Prince Zexion is found?" Yazoo asked.

"He shares the fate of his parents." Sephiroth said. "Fret not, my children, all will be well." He pulled Riku closer and hugged him. "Now then, it's late so let's get you four to bed. Tomorrow is your first official day as princes."

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he ran his blade across a cushion in a servant's hands, scraping off the blood that was on it. Before him was a woman with brown hair, lying face down in a pool of blood. He glared at the bystanders, his venomous green eyes instilling fear into the hearts of the citizens of the kingdom.

"Let this be a lesson, any sympathizers with your late king and queen will suffer the same fate, be it by hanging, decapitation, or personally by my sword. Do I make myself clear?" Sephiroth asked. "I am the new king of Radiant Garden, and anyone who dares say different, please… step up and say so." People backed up, not wanting to tempt this false king. "Good."

Sephiroth went to turn away but stopped and looked down at the woman. "Dearest Aerith, you were the greatest of followers of Terra… even helped Aqua give birth to Ienzo… it's a shame you didn't know how to shut up." He said before walking away. He put his sword in its sheathe and smiled as his attendant ran to his side. "Are my sons being cared for?"

"Yes, your majesty." The man said. "They're all going through their lessons now."

"Good." Sephiroth said.

"Your majesty…"

"Yes?" Sephiroth stopped and looked to his attendant. "What is it?"

"Someone's here to see you… and waiting in the throne room…"

Sephiroth stormed off and went straight to the throne room. Upon reaching there, he saw Xemnas casually sitting in the king's throne, his legs dangling over the arm of it, and inspecting a sword. On either side of him were Xaldin, holding a lance in either hand, and his sharpshooter, Xigbar, holding some impressive looking crossbow.

"Ah, Sephiroth, good to see you again. It's been what? Twelve years?" Xemnas greeted in a casual way.

"Thirteen." Sephiroth said. "And you are to properly address me, for I am the king."

"As if." Xigbar scoffed. He smirked at the glare sent his way from the false king.

"The prince still lives." Xemnas said.

"He does?" Sephiroth said. "Then by all means, where is he? Present him to me and I shall relinquish the throne."

"You are no king; it is not rightfully yours." Xemnas stood up and put his sword in its sheathe. "We will stop you, for we are the Organization."

"And I will have you _rightfully_ executed." Sephiroth said.

"If you can catch hold of us." Xemnas chuckled and stepped away from the throne. "Mark my words, Sephiroth, we will stop you and return the prince to his rightful place. And you… well, let's hope your punishment will be lenient…for the sake of your sons." He walked away, his two men with him and following closely.

Sephiroth glared before summoning a guard. "I want that brat found and killed. I want his head on display for the kingdom to know that there is no hope of him returning. Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes, y-your majesty." The guard stuttered.

"Now go!" Sephiroth shouted before storming off. He slowed down and entered the library where the tutor was teaching his four sons the way of being proper princes and then kings. He smiled at them. "This is for them." He whispered. "They deserve this kingdom more than anyone."

"Daddy?" Riku asked as he got up and went over. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Sephiroth smiled and leaned down, picking up his youngest. "Nothing, my child." He said. "Nothing is wrong." He smiled and bounced Riku a bit, making him giggle happily. "You will be a fine prince, Riku. You and your brothers will all grow well and rule this kingdom the way it should be ruled."

* * *

In the district furthest from the castle, there was a young boy holding a sword in his hand. He sighed as he knelt before three large rocks with flowers around them. He wiped his face, knocking away some tears and sighed again.

"Oh Mama, Papa… what will I do without you?" he asked. The child's name was Roxas, and with his parents killed in the castle for trying to defend and protect the king and queen, he was now left an orphan. All he had left was his granny who looked after him with such love and always cared for him whenever his parents were working at the palace.

"Roxas," Granny said as she stepped out, "come inside. It's going to rain soon."

"Granny," Roxas stood up and looked to the elderly woman, "what do I do? My mama and papa were killed for doing their jobs… that new king… I hate him!"

"Oh my dear," Granny sighed as she sat on the bench outside the house, "come here." Roxas nodded and went over and pulled himself up and sat with his grandmother. "You must watch your words, for if someone heard they may report you. Then I would lose you." She smiled. "Be strong, my lad, and maybe one day you can help the Organization set things right."

"You really think so, Granny?" Roxas asked.

"Indeed." Granny said. "Before you were born, there was a cruel lord… Xehanort, who rose in power." She explained. "His son rose up against him and brought him down, helping the kingdom some time ago. The lad was only fourteen when he did his task and from there he had formed the Organization with one goal in mind; he wanted to bring down corruption and let the right people be in charge."

"So that's how Xemnas started it?" Roxas asked and Granny nodded. "I'll grow up, be strong, train every day, and be like him! I'll set things right!"

"That's my boy." Granny said, hugging her grandson. "Practice hard, but not too hard." She reminded. "Keep your heart and light and do not turn to darkness."

Roxas nodded. "Okay." He said. "And when I go to the forests to train myself or find mushrooms and stuff for you, I'll keep an eye out for Prince Ienzo, too!"

"That's a good thing to have as a task." Granny said. She looked to the sky to see the clouds rolling in. "But not today; the weather will turn and it's best to stay in today."

"Right." Roxas said. He looked to the sword on his lap. "Granny… can… can I give Papa his sword? His body isn't here, but his spirit is and I think he'd like it at his grave."

"You can, then we'll get you a new sword tomorrow." Granny said.

Roxas nodded and ran back over to the stones. He stabbed the sword into the ground in front of the middle one and pulled it down as much as possible before kneeling. "Papa, Mama, I promise to set things right. For you, for the king, for the queen, for the prince, for the people." Roxas said. "This is my vow." He stood up and ran back to his grandmother just in time for the rain to start. He sat with her under the protection of the awning and watched as the rain fell, as if the heavens were weeping for what tragedy befell the kingdom.

He smiled a bit as he watched the rain fall on their land. He leaned against his grandmother and felt her put an arm around his shoulders. "I'll live up to my vow." He said. "I will put a stop to Sephiroth and bring Prince Ienzo home and let him be the rightful king…"

"That's a good vow, my boy." Granny said, pulling him close and smiling. "I'm sure your parents and even the king and queen will be proud of you and guide you on your mission."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

The final of the "prologue" chapters is here! We've introduced some characters and now it's time to reach present time with our lovely characters!

Ciao!

~ Chibi


	4. The Market

**Disclaimer: This Chibi doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.**

* * *

Zexion pulled his cloak over to hide his face some. Years have done him good, changing him from a little thing with a cute face to a handsome young man with weathered features. His hair covered half of his face in a mysterious way and his hands showed to have callouses from hard work. He looked nothing like the prince he once was.

Sora had also aged and grew up with Zexion, the two now referring to each other as brothers, especially around other people. They worked together catching fish and selling them in the market to make a few coins to use on other supplies they needed. Most of their food came from the sea and forest, though. Sora spent his time fishing while Zexion had learned to do that and hunt in the forest for game. At times they even sold the pelts of what he hunted to make more money.

In the long run, Zexion was thankful he was not recognized as the prince and no one knew what Sora was. If anyone were to know the truth, he would find himself dealing with a short drop and a sudden stop or on the chopping block and Sora being used for profit. He felt most sorry for him for what he was and how his kind was hunted down just for what they were; he felt he could understand him, too, with that and his own situation.

Over the years, things have grown worse for the kingdom. As the years went by, people began to lose faith of their prince returning and reclaiming the throne. At the same time, Zexion lost interest and had no desire for the throne, feeling he wasn't even right to be king; he had no teachings or training, he had no guidance, and he sure as hell had no interest to rise up only to get his head chopped off by Sephiroth; he heard rumors of how violent that man was.

"Excuse me, lad," a woman said, "are the fish fresh?"

"Yes ma'am." Zexion said. He motioned for the woman to come over and he opened a container. "Freshly caught, kept alive, and ready for our customers. We cannot risk our goods going bad for kind people like you."

"Oh how wonderful." The woman said. "Um… you handle… ending them, right? Like… removing the heads and ready for profit?"

"Yes, we do that, too." Zexion said. "Are there any you wish to purchase?"

"Yes." The woman pointed to which ones she wanted and Zexion pulled them out, removed their heads, scooping that into a bucket to the side, and then wrapping the fish for the women to take home. He smiled as she paid him the needed coins for the goods she obtained. Zexion put the coins in his bag and smiled before looking to see Sora snatch a fish head from the bucket and eat it behind their stand.

"Sora, must you do that here?" Zexion asked. "What if someone sees you?"

"Sorry, but I'm hungry." Sora said. He smiled then he saw a cat approach him. "You're hungry too, eh kitty?" he asked. He grabbed the second head and put it down for the cat to go after and enjoy.

Zexion sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked. "And don't answer that this time. It's a rhetorical question."

"Fine." Sora pouted. He stood up when the cat devoured the head and looked around. "There aren't many people out, huh?" He sniffed the air. "Huh?"

"What is it, Sora?" Zexion asked. He looked around before noticing Riku, Sephiroth's youngest son, walking down the street with his guards and looking about the market. "Great… here comes trouble…" he muttered."

With Riku was his best friend, Axel, who could often be one hell of an arrogant son of a bitch… not to insult his mother or anything. The two walked down the street as if they owned the kingdom… oh wait, in a way Riku did. Riku stopped talking with the lanky redhead and looked to where Sora was leaning against the stand and seemed rather bored. He smirked, tried to slick his hair back a bit, and walked over.

"Greetings, Sora." Riku said. He had gone to the market several times before so as to see the angelic beauty he knew next to nothing about other than his name, he was always with Zexion and they appeared to be siblings, he was great at fishing, and knew plenty about fish. Hey, that was enough for now and he knew he'd have to take little steps to get what he wanted. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Oh, good morning, Prince Riku." Sora said, not even bowing his head. While his father would find that disrespectful, Riku didn't really care since he really liked Sora; he made it painfully obvious, though the siren never seemed to notice… that or care. "I'm doing well. Enjoying the sounds of nature and people going about buying what they need for the day." The siren definitely took pleasure in the simple things in life and Riku found that to be so cute. "And how are you?"

"Oh, same old, same old." Riku said. "Three older brothers to deal with, one who is one hell of a crybaby…"

"I don't know, I kind of like Prince Loz." Sora said, knowing that he was often called that. "He has his moments, but I think his sensitivity is admirable."

Riku mentally kicked himself. He hated it when his eldest brother, a brute of a man with a soft and emotional side, was liked more than he was by the guy he was crushing on. "Well, that's besides the point." Riku said. "Getting my point across, I'm doing as well as I can. You know, it's tough being a prince and all." He smiled. "Hey, you should stay at the palace with me at some time. I'm sure it'll be nice and you can see what it's like living in the lap of luxury."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sora said with that bright grin.

"Oh, ouch." Axel snickered behind him. "Shot down, Ri."

"Piss off, Ax." Riku looked and snapped at Axel. He then looked back to Sora. "Well, the offer still stands. As does the offer of being my date at the festival celebrating the three-hundredth anniversary of the kingdom."

"A date?" Sora asked. Riku nodded and seemed hopeful. "Well, sorry, that would take too much time and I have things to tend to." And shot down again.

"Why not? It's free to go to since it's for the kingdom, and it'd be nice going on a date with you." Riku commented. "Don't fret if you don't have anything nice to wear, I'll get my personal tailor to take care of that."

"Nothing nice to wear?" Sora asked. Riku cringed. "But… I thought my clothes were good enough anyway."

"Wrong turn, buddy." Axel whispered.

"It's okay, Sora." Zexion said. "Your clothes are just perfect." He then cast a glare at Riku. "Your majesty, if you don't mind, it would be wise for you to move on so you don't make my brother any sadder and so you don't scare away any customers."

"Oh, is that an attitude I hear coming from you, Zexion?" Riku inquired, practically sneering at the slightly older male. Despite Zexion being a year or two older than Riku, Riku was well on his way to being taller than the former prince.

* * *

Coming down the street were Vexen and Saïx with their hoods pulled up so as to hide their faces from the world. Leading the way was Vexen's much younger brother, Demyx, who pranced along and looked at the stands. Demyx seemed to be looking for something specific as he glanced about before smiling when he saw the right stand in the market up ahead.

"Vexy, I'm going to go get fish to bring home." Demyx said.

"Very well." Vexen said. He smirked when he saw the center of Demyx's fascination. "Try not to get too distracted and find something good for Larxene. The gods know she'll need it." He smiled a bit and ruffled Demyx's hair; unlike the others, Demyx didn't need to wear a hood and hide his face. "Saïx and I are going to find herbs for medicine."

"Okay." Demyx nodded and carried his basket over to the stand where Zexion and Riku were glaring at each other. He cleared his throat, breaking them from their concentration.

"Oh! Demy!" Sora chirped and ran over to hug the male. Riku looked a little hurt that the new guy was being hugged instead. "Did you come to buy something again?"

"You know it, squirt." Demyx said. He looked past Sora and smiled at Zexion. "Um… you see, my sister is expecting and…"

"Congratulations." Zexion said.

"Thanks. Anyway, I was wondering if there were any specific types of fish that would be good for a pregnant woman." Demyx pondered over the idea.

"Oh!" Sora nodded and went to where they kept the fish and watched for a moment before catching one easily with his bare hands and held onto it with such ease. "This one is especially good and not very bony."

"Oh, how wonderful." Demyx said. "I'll buy that one and…" He looked at the other fish. "Four of those ones and another one of those big ones."

"Very well." Zexion said. He used a net to scoop up the needed fish before removing their heads and then wrapped them. With each head removed, Riku felt himself go pale and find that to be gross and a possible prelude to anyone who hurts Sora. "Will that be all?"

"A few of those salted and dried fish Sora makes would be nice." Demyx said.

Zexion nodded and got some of those out and wrapped them. Demyx smiled and happily paid the needed money for the goods he bought.

"Thanks." Demyx said. "Um… Zexion… I was wondering… since I'm here and we have time to talk…" He watched Zexion clean the board he used to prepare the fish. "I was wondering… if you'd like to go to the festival with me next week."

"Can't." Zexion said.

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!**

 **Ah, another chapter up! Hopefully you lovely readers enjoy it and look forward to the next chapters to be uploaded.**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	5. Rejection and Gratitude

**Disclaimer!**

 **Chibi doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. We all know if fans like me owned it, the story would be very different.**

* * *

The blunt answer without any thought hit Demyx like a cannonball from a pirate ship and it hurt like hell. Zexion didn't even give any reasons or excuses as to why not and it didn't help that Riku and Axel were snickering.

"Oh, hush up you two." Demyx said, almost whining a bit.

"Why don't you go on your way?" Riku sneered. "Clearly you were turned down."

"So were you." Zexion pointed out.

"You son of a…" Riku suddenly reached out to grab the front of Zexion's tunic, but he was suddenly shoved back by Sora. He wondered what it was about until he noticed an arrow on the ground near his feet; if he had stayed where he was, he would have been hit. "What the…"

"An assassin?" Axel was looking around, trying to figure out who could have shot that arrow and who dared to even attack the prince. He sighed when he couldn't see anyone. "No good." He mumbled.

"That was… that was close." Riku said. He looked to Sora. "Thanks… oh! You're bleeding."

"Shit." Zexion cursed. He used some scrap cloth he often kept with him and wrapped it around Sora's wrist. "The arrow must have grazed you. Are you okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. It's not deep." He said. He pulled his hand away and rubbed at the bandage.

"Don't rub it; you'll only irritate it." Zexion said.

"I can get my brother to take care of it." Demyx offered. "He's good with medicine."

"No need." Zexion said. He watched Sora sit back down on the ground behind the stand and grab another fish head and gave it to the cat that was still there and rubbing all over him. "Anyway, if you guys aren't buying anything more, please do not waste our time."

"Right." Demyx nodded. "If you will, think about the festival, okay? It'll be nice to go with you… or at least see you there. Same for you, Sora." He watched Sora nod but not pay him anymore attention. "See you another time." Demyx smiled and waved as he walked off with the fish he bought all in his basket and ready to be taken home and prepared.

"Sora…" Riku said. "Thank you very much for the help. It could have been worse were it not for you." He reached into his coin purse and put a good handful of gold coins on the stand. "I don't know any other way to show my gratitude, so I do hope this will help." He smiled and walked away. "I will see you another time. And like Demyx said… think about the festival." He then walked off with Axel, passing by a young blonde who didn't look much older than Sora.

Roxas walked by Axel and Riku, making sure not to glare at the prince. While focusing on that, he didn't notice Axel stop to look at him from behind.

"Wow." Axel whispered as he watched Roxas walk over to the fish stand and talk a bit with Zexion before seeming to buy something from him.

"What?" Riku asked.

"A totally cute looking guy." Axel said.

Riku looked and smirked before looking to Axel. "Go talk to him. Ask him for his name." he said. "I can

wait."

"Nah." Axel said as he started walking again. "Another time. C'mon, let's go see the king… the gods know he hates when you go without guards."

"Yeah. Father can be rather overprotective." Riku said. "You think he wouldn't after having Vincent teach us how to fight."

* * *

"You could have seriously hurt Sora." Zexion said.

"Your majesty…" Roxas mumbled.

"Do not call me that, especially here." Zexion hissed. "And what would you have done if you had successfully killed the prince? You'd have possibly been caught."

"He's a fool for leaving the castle without guards." Roxas mumbled. He put a dried fish in his mouth and chewed on it. "And I'm sorry for hurting you, Sora. I didn't expect you to hear me."

"Hmph." Sora grunted before snatching a fish head and slurping it down with such ease.

"I still can't get used to that…" Roxas mumbled. He looked at the gold coins. "Oh good, money. Happy customer?"

"The prince's gratitude for Sora saving him." Zexion responded. "So perhaps I should thank you." He pulled the coins over and put them in a coin purse. "You will be taking Sora to the crafters' markets and helping him buy new fabrics… we are in need of new clothes and the gods know that your cloak is so tattered, it does nothing to protect you and will only be a hazard."

"Fine." Roxas took the coin purse from Zexion. "Ready, Sora?" Sora popped another fish head into his mouth and gulped it down. "I like it better when you eat like a normal human or do that where I can't see you." He said. He waited for Sora to get up and join him before walking off to go and buy fabrics.

Roxas spent years since the death of his parents and the king and queen training himself in his body and mind to protect the kingdom and avenge his and the royal families. Two years ago, he had met Zexion and Sora and discovered that Zexion was in reality Ienzo, but did well in hiding his true self. From there, he offered himself to always protect the prince until the day came when he would take back the kingdom.

Unfortunately, Zexion seems to show no ambition in doing so. Roxas understood that if Zexion rose up to who he was, then he would be killed, but he worried that if he never accepted this, the kingdom would be in disarray for even longer. Despite everything, the young blonde still did all he could to serve and protect the former prince in hopes for the day that would come when he would rise and take back the throne and crown.

"How's your arm?" Roxas asked as they walked.

"It'll heal once I'm in the water." Sora said. "Curse this form and its slow healing…"

"It could be worse." Roxas pulled out a couple of dried fish and handed one to Sora to nibble on before eating the other himself. "I hope we can hunt something good… I'm almost tired of eating fish."

"I'm not." Sora said, quickly devouring his snack.

"Why am I not surprised?" Roxas chuckled before looking around the market and finding the right place to get fabrics. He went over to a shop and looked at the various cloths to turn into clothes. He wanted to find something light yet durable to wear since part of the time, the group spent their time in the water, though Sora often stripped down to nothing before going in.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Roxas asked as he looked over some fabrics at a stand.

"Zexy and me?" Sora asked. "Oh, just the usual." He chuckled nervously when Roxas gave a look. "Oh… him." He said. "Well, he asked me to the festival."

"Oh, how nice." The woman at the stand said, getting their attention. She had no idea who Sora was talking about, but that didn't matter to her. "It's nice getting invited to the festival with someone. You plan on going, young'un?"

"Oh… well…" Sora messed with the hem of his clothes. "I don't know. I'm so busy… and I don't have anything nice to wear…"

"Oh, don't fret about that, honey." The woman said. "You're so cute, anything you wear will look just nice on you." She leaned over the counter. "But a word of advice… the gypsy caravan is in town. Now, honey, I think some of the clothes they make will be right for you and you'll impress your man." Sora blushed deeply, even with his sun kissed complexion, and the woman laughed.

Roxas got the fabrics they needed and paid for them before walking off with Sora to find where the caravan was. He smiled a bit. "She's right, you know." He said. "You'll look amazing in anything you wear."

"But… he said…" Sora mumbled.

"Who cares what that arrogant taint says." Roxas said. "You listen to those of us who are on your side. You're just the cutest thing ever. You can make rags look like the new fine silk." He smiled and caressed Sora's face. "Now, how about we see what the gypsies have in store for you before the his royal bastardness decides to run them out."

Sora nodded. "Okay." He said as he walked off with Roxas.

* * *

"This is boring… you know we could have killed him while he was out." Xaldin mumbled. "Right, Marluxia?"

"Um… Well…" A man with pink hair looked like he was trying to find the best way to answer.

"Don't be ridiculous." Xigbar said. "Boss says we're only after the king… plus, what good would it have done? Right, Marly?"

"Well…"

"What? That's lame… no doubt his sons are as bad as he is…" Xaldin argued. "Isn't that right?"

"You see…"

"Hey, I know the saying is _the apple doesn't fall far from the tree_ , but I'm sure those guys have a chance. Especially the brute of a brother. Am I right or am I right?" Xigbar said.

"In a sense…"

"Psh! We're not going to get far like this…" Xaldin muttered. "Look, it's easier dealing with the whole family, knock the king down and his sons, right, Mar?"

"Well…"

"As if." Xigbar scoffed.

"Will you two stop asking me things and then interrupting before I can answer? One more time and I'm lopping off your heads." Marluxia hissed at both males, making them stop and stare at him. "Oh gods… I'm sounding like Larxene…" He sighed. "Look, orders are to just keep an eye on the brothers, make sure they don't end up like Sephiroth, try to eliminate Sephiroth if we can but not get caught, but mainly look out for any signs of Prince Ienzo. Okay? Let's not worry about what either of you numbnuts think we should do." He laid on his stomach in their hiding spot on the rooftop of a building and used his little telescope to look around at the people below.

"You've been with her for too long, you know that, right?" Xigbar asked. "And Larxene's only going to get worse since you knocked her up."

"You're just jealous because no woman wants to sleep with you." Marluxia insulted.

"I beg your pardon?" Xigbar asked. "That is no woman. She is the spawn of Satan and even he fears her. Heaven won't take her… Hell's afraid of a takeover." Marluxia just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Marluxia mumbled. He then looked around and his eyes laid on something interesting. "My oh my…"


	6. Discover and Pursue

**Disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Oh how things may differ if any of us fans did.**

* * *

Marluxia chuckled a bit as he watched something through the telescope. Xaldin groaned and whacked him upside the head.

"You're married, remember? If Larxene finds out you're ogling some other woman, she'll castrate you, buddy." Xaldin warned.

"That wasn't it…" Marluxia rubbed his head. "Look. Over by the gypsy caravan and looking at clothes. The brown headed kid."

Xaldin took the telescope and looked. "Yeah? Just some kid looking for clothes. Cute kid, by the way. Too young and not my type." He said.

"Let me see." Xigbar pulled out his own telescope and looked. "Well I'll be… that's the squirt that Riku sees almost every day. He and the other sell fish and other game they catch." He informed. "What about him?"

"Looking at him… something seems off. How often do you find a beauty like that?" Marluxia said. He took his telescope back and observed the boy as he smiled about some outfits he picked out and the blonde paid for them. "Remember what Luxord used to tell us about grand beauties?"

"Remember? I can quote what he always told us." Xigbar said. " _Mates,_ " he began, failing at an attempt of Luxord's foreign accent, " _be wary of grand beauties no man nor woman can resist. If a voice matches that beauty, count your lucky stars that you are alive to tell the tale for that beauty is a siren._ Yeah… I know his stories all the time. And it only gets better." Xigbar cleared his throat. " _My mum always told me of them and to think one is so close to the lands, that be a blessing, mates. But watch your backs for if it sees fit, you will find yourself feasted upon._ Need I continue?"

"Not with that horrendous accent." Both males said in response.

"Anyway," Marluxia said, "a siren means a possible connection to the missing prince."

"Oh yeah." Xaldin said, realizing that. "Been so many years, I almost forgot."

"Idiot." Xigbar said.

"Oh, you forgot, too, you numbnut." Marluxia snapped. Xigbar grumbled a few choice words and profanities. "Anyway, how about we find the opportunity to meet our… new friend."

* * *

"Yazoo, where is father?" Riku asked, looking to his older brother who was reading some book.

"In the throne room… as usual." Yazoo responded. "He's in a bit of a bad mood…"

"When isn't he?" Riku inquired. He stopped and looked to see Yazoo looking past his book and out the window. "So… is the subject interesting?"

"Very."

"What's it about?"

"Huh?" Yazoo looked up. "What?"

Riku looked out of the window to see two guards sparring to train and teach the newbies. One was knocked down and his helmet knocked off and showed his vivid red hair. He was Reno, Axel's older brother. He smirked. "Love is in the air, isn't it? What is it? The spring season causing this?"

"Piss off, Riku." Yazoo said, turning his attention back to the book.

"Grow some balls… ask him out." Riku stated.

"As soon as that works for you with that little one you want, then I'll ask him." Yazoo said.

"Hey, he'll go out with me, just you wait and see." Riku said as he walked out of the room.

"I'll be waiting a very long time…" Yazoo muttered before looking back to watch Reno jump back up and spar with the other guard.

Riku went on his way to the throne room. He didn't bother knocking before entering and going over to sit in one of the thrones on either side of the king's throne. Over time, Sephiroth had the room redone with the thrones to have two sons on either side of him when they would be seated there. Riku leaned against his father's throne a bit and smiled.

"You were in town without guards again." Sephiroth said, not even looking to his youngest. "That is risky; someone against us could have easily killed you."

"You mean someone from the Organization?" Riku asked. Sephiroth cast him a glare. "Anyway, Axel was with me and he's capable enough."

"Hmph." Sephiroth grunted. "I'd prefer it if you had Cloud or Squall with you… preferably both, especially if Vincent isn't with you." He said. He sighed. "Riku, you and Kadaj are my prides… my joys…"

"And Yazoo and Loz?" Riku inquired.

"They don't hold the same ambitions you two do to rule this kingdom." Sephiroth informed. "Now then, what brings you here? Normally you're with Axel, correct?"

"Yeah." Riku said. "Father, you know that there's this boy I love, right?" Sephiroth nodded.

"I hope you at least find a woman to bear your children. You can sleep with as many men as you want, but I pray you have a queen one day." Sephiroth stated.

"That's besides the point… Father, this boy I love, Sora, he saved my life. I was almost shot with an arrow and he managed to push me out of the way and got hurt. It wasn't serious, but still." Riku smiled. "Father, I want Sora to be my date to the festival. To join me at the palace."

"Your wish is my command, my son." Sephiroth said, his eyes soft as he ran a hand though his youngest son's hair. "I will have the guards…"

"No, not that." Riku said. "I want to earn his love… not buy it or force it." He sighed. "How did you woo Mother?"

Sephiroth chuckled light heartedly. "Oh that." He said. "Trust me… it wasn't easy. A woman's heart is like a labyrinth, my boy. And her heart… oh, it was so lovely and she had much love to give." He snickered at the memories of trying to court his late wife. "I was a poor lad growing up, you remember?" Riku nodded. "I didn't have money to offer her, I didn't have gems or titles to give her, so I told her this. I said _'_ _I love you more than anything. I have nothing physical to give you. I have my body and my heart… my love… and hopefully one day my children… even if I have to find the edge of the earth and pronounce to you, I will do all I can just so you will marry me.'_ We had a simple wedding in an old and rundown church… and I studied. She was pregnant with Loz when I became a baron and worked my way from there. By the time she was expecting Kadaj, I was already a lord and when you were born, we were the happiest there were… but sickness struck…" He sighed and caressed his son's face. "You look most like her with your eyes, my boy." Sephiroth informed. "If money will not satisfy the one you love, try true love."

"Thank you, father." Riku said.

"I suggest music and poems to get his attention." Sephiroth said. "Worked on your mother."

Riku nodded before leaning against his father and smiling. He liked moments like that where they could just sit together like they used to when he was little. Since his mother died, he was often doted on by his father, he and Kadaj both.

* * *

Marluxia smirked when he saw Roxas and Sora walk in his general direction. When near enough, he went to them with his hands shoved into his pockets. Roxas stopped and stepped in front of Sora and put his hand on the sword at his waist; it was his prized possession and the last thing his grandmother got for him on his thirteenth birthday, years after the takeover of the kingdom.

"No need to be hostile, boy." Marluxia said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I may be armed, but I assure you, I am no harm to you."

"Then get out of our way." Roxas said.

"Hey now, boy, no need to be rude." Marluxia said. He looked back at Sora. "Hey, kid, what's up?" Sora squeaked and hid himself behind Roxas; he didn't like the look that the pink haired man gave him. "I just wanted talk with you. Mind if we go somewhere private so as to avoid prying ears? Something tells me you'd rather avoid people finding out what we know." He smirked a bit. "Eh, siren?"

"That's it…" Roxas grumbled. He shoved the cloth bag he had with their goods in it to Sora and drew his sword. "Remain behind me."

"Roxy…" Sora mumbled.

"Hey, I don't want to fight…" Marluxia said. He sighed at the glare Roxas gave him. "Fine…" He removed a weapon from his back and unfolded it, showing to be a pink scythe.

Roxas' eyes went wide before he glared. "You're the _Graceful Assassin_ … Marluxia…"

"Oh, you've heard of me?" Marluxia inquired.

"You're a member of the Organization." Roxas said. "Your group's goal is to defeat corruption and keep order. What I don't get is why you're confronting us."

"Well, if you would just let me talk with the kid, things will go fine." Marluxia said.

"Over my dead body!" Roxas lunged at Marluxia with his sword and was easily blocked with the staff of Marluxia's scythe. "Run to the forest!"

"R-right!" Sora shouted, running off as quickly as possible.

Marluxia let out an irritated groan as he shoved Roxas back and took off after the Siren. Roxas followed in pursuit and right into the woods that weren't so far from them. He smirked, knowing that the deeper they went into the woods, the greater advantage Roxas had over this pink haired assassin from the Organization.

His smirk fell as he was slammed into a tree. He let out a groan from the impact and had his eyes squeezed shut. He opened them quickly when he heard Sora let out a small shriek. "Sora!"

"Sora, huh? So that's his name?" Roxas looked to see that Xigbar was pinning him against the tree. "Jeez… I was expecting a girl, but… hey, a little boy is nice, too."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Roxas hissed. He looked to see Sora held onto by Xaldin. Unlike how Xigbar was to him, Xaldin seemed more gentle; he wasn't sure if that was because they really wanted the siren or if they really didn't mean any true harm. "Sora…"

Sora couldn't help but whimper but he nodded. Before he could do anything, though, Marluxia held up his hand. "Hey now, no singing. I really don't want to go through that… we're always told it doesn't end well." He said. "Look, we just need to ask you a question, got it?" Sora squeaked and looked to Roxas who glared.

"If we answer, you'll let us go? No harm or anything?" Roxas asked.

"Well, it's either that or we ask more questions to get to where we need to go." Marluxia said. "So, onto my question… are you the siren who killed two guys who were pursuing a young prince so many years ago?" Hearing the question, Sora's eyes went wide. He didn't know why these people were looking for the prince after so many years. Were they really working against the new king or were they now working for him? "I'll take that as a _yes_." Marluxia said.


	7. Protect and Defend

**Disclaimer! As you probably understand by now, I don't own, nor will I ever own, Kingdom Hearts and its characters.**

 **Also, heads up, sexual insinuations at the last part of the chapter. You have been warned (though there isn't much).**

* * *

"Where the hell is Marluxia? He's going to be a father so he should be more responsible and be here to protect you and help you." Vexen sighed. "I should test poisons on him…"

"Oh Vex, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need to have a man with me all the time." Larxene pointed out. "Besides, I'm not that far along. Once my ankles swell and this thing becomes more obvious, then I'll force him to be here in case I need to throw my knives at someone." She got up and groaned. "This nausea though and morning sickness…" She groaned. "Stepmother wasn't this bad…"

"Your mother was." Vexen said, hinting that he and his siblings have different mothers; it would possibly explain the easy yet majour age differences with the three. "It wasn't easy trying to take care of her through her pregnancy with you and of course… our father was horrible at being around."

"Well… this sucks." Larxene groaned. "So, have fun in the market?"

"As much fun as anyone could ever have when shopping with our brother and Saïx." Vexen said. He went to their kitchen area with Larxene close on his heel and following. "Demyx is still head over heels for the best fish merchant in the market. Saïx is still looking for his nephew. Oh, and let's not forget we often get stuck seeing the youngest prince there."

"Oh, fun." Larxene hummed a bit. "Ever thought of seeing if Saïx's glare can scare him?"

"Oh yes, and risk him being the center of attention because little Riku wet his pants being so afraid of our own demon." Vexen chuckled. He started preparing food. "Where is everyone else? It's abnormally quiet."

"Xaldin, Xigbar, and Marluxia are out looking around, as per usual, Lexaeus… I don't know… he's too quiet anyway, the boss is off keeping an eye on things with Luxord, too…" Larxene said.

"And Demyx is lazing about and taking a nap." Vexen finished, knowing full well where their brother is. "Saïx went to his room, possibly to mope a bit at another passing day."

"I don't mope!" Saïx shouted from the other room as he waked past the door.

"Oh, he's pacing." Larxene said before chuckling. "So, need help cooking?"

"Of course since everyone will be hungry when they get home." Vexen said. "Thanks for offering."

* * *

"So, you saved the little prince, huh?" Marluxia asked. He gently touched Sora's face. "Look, we need all the help we can get and our only clue to really finding him and putting him back on the throne is you since it was said that a siren was possibly the last to see him." He ran his hand gently down Sora's face. "We promise we're not going to hurt you and your little knight, we aren't even planning on hurting the prince, we just need to get things in motion and set things right. Got it?"

Sora whimpered a bit. He then shook his head; he really hated humans addressing him as a siren. It was moments like that that he didn't feel so strong and felt vulnerable. Moments like that reminded him that humans were often monsters. It was moments like that that people learn they underestimate him.

"Fuck!" Marluxia shouted, yanking his bleeding hand away. Xaldin was then caught off guard when Sora suddenly kicked him. For being a tiny thing, he really had a strong kick. Sora gave a glare and his eyes turned completely blue, no whites showing, and his pupils turned into slits. He let out a harsh hiss-like snarl that startled the three Organization men. Xigbar was startled enough that his attention was drawn away from the blonde which was all Roxas needed to get him off and then run to Sora and take his hand before running off. Xaldin and Xigbar made to go after them, but Marluxia stopped them.

"Don't." he said. "Further into the forest, there's water and people get disoriented there. I'm sure they'll be at an advantage." Marluxia hissed and looked to his hand; it wasn't too bad, but it was definitely a deep bite and would need time to heal.

"Shit, Mar." Xaldin went over and ripped some cloth from his cloak and wrapped it around Marluxia's hand where he was bit. "He almost bit a chunk right out of your hand."

"Good thing he just wanted me away and not dead." Marluxia chuckled a bit. "How are you? That kick had to hurt."

"The kid sure can kick…" Xaldin grumbled. "Didn't see that coming from such a tiny guy." He shrugged. "So… do we head back what with news we have?"

"Sounds good." Xigbar said. "The kid's reaction is enough to tell us he did see the prince. And even helped him."

"Then let's go back." Marluxia said.

* * *

"You may have found the siren that protected Prince Ienzo?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, we at least found a siren." Marluxia said. "And my hand had a first encounter." He let out a yelp when the bandage was tied around it. "Good gods, man! Can't you learn to be gentle?" Vexen gave him a glare. "Okay, forget I asked." He sighed. "Anyway, the kid really had quite the glare, you know? His eyes changed and damn, his teeth were sharp."

"I can tell by your hand, Marluxia." Xemnas said. "Did he or his partner say anything about the prince?"

"No." Marluxia said. "But the way he reacted about being called out as a siren who protected the prince… well… that was enough said, I think."

Xemnas nodded. "Sounds right." He said. He looked to be deep in thought. "Luxord, you were often told tales as a child about sirens; is there anything you can tell us?"

"Mum always told me that sirens were once man's salvation on the seas, but once they were captured for their tears, they became man's nightmare." Luxord said. "They desire trust but it can take a long time to earn it… Tales often say that children have a better chance of earning their trust because of their innocence."

"So… we get Demyx to do this?" Xigbar asked. "He's the closest thing to a child that we've got.

"Hey! I'm not going to be used to lure out a siren… if he finds out…" Demyx looked rather nervous about it.

"It's not wise to trick a siren, I'm sure." Vexen said. "Did either if you recognize what the siren looked like? If he's been around town before?"

"Yeah…" Xigbar said. "The kid in the market that the prince talks to and sells fish with Demyx's little boy toy."

"Wait… him?!" Demyx shouted. "Little Sora?!"

"That's what his other friend called him… some dude with a sword and blonde hair." Xigbar said. "So… you know the kid pretty well, huh? That should make things easy, I'm sure."

"What? But Sora likes me!" Demyx said. "If he even starts to think I'm going to use him for something, he'll hate me, possibly eat me, even Zexion will hate me! I don't want Zexy to hate me…"

Luxord noticed Saïx's silence through this and looked to him. "Well, love, what do you think of the situation?"

"If this Sora person knows where my nephew is, perhaps it would be best I be the one to approach him." Saïx said. "Luxord, sirens can tell the good from the bad, correct?"

"In theory and in the long run, I suppose." Luxord said. "In their eyes, almost all people are bad due to greed."

"Do you think he would be able to tell my sincerity in finding Ienzo?" the blue haired male inquired.

The blonde sighed and pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them. He then, at random, pulled out a few cards and looked at them. "It could take time…"

"I've been waiting for about thirteen years… I think I can handle waiting a little longer." Saïx informed.

"Saïx, what are you getting at?" Xemnas asked. "Do you plan on finding the siren and talking to him yourself?"

"It may be the best route to take." Saïx said. "I can go to the lake where Ienzo was last seen and wait for the siren there."

"Good luck." Xaldin said. "The fog in the forest isn't easy to deal with since it showed up ten years ago."

"I have faith in myself." Saïx said. He gave Vexen a soft look and smiled. "I have faith that I can earn the siren's trust and find my nephew."

"Wait until morning then." Xemnas said.

Xemnas gently kissed along Saïx's neck, making the scarred male let out a gentle moan, especially when teeth gently bit onto him. The white haired leader pushed Saïx down onto the bed in a gentle manner and pressed the kisses further before going at the blue haired male's lips. Without even being asked or forced to, Saïx parted his lips and allowed Xemnas' tongue to explore before engaging in a wet dance with the other's tongue. He pulled away and smiled, gently kissing the scar on his lover's face.

"You're determined." Xemnas said.

"He's family." Saïx said. "He's my nephew… when he was born, I vowed to always love and protect him."

"You make a good uncle." Xemnas said. He lowered himself onto Saïx and gently kissed his neck and trailed them down to his chest. "Part of me doesn't want you to go. If this Sora person doesn't trust you…"

"I'll most likely die." Saïx said. "Have faith."

"Faith… you sound like Vexen." Xemnas chuckled before removing his shirt. "Did he get through to you, all those years ago?"

"He kept my hope alive." Saïx said.

"It's what he does as a doctor, you know." Xemnas said. He put his fingers to Saïx's mouth and on cue, the other licked them. "He heals people physically and emotionally." He gave a sad smile. "You may be gone for days… weeks." He pulled the saliva coated fingers from his lover's mouth.

"Then you better make tonight worth it." Saïx said.

"I shall." Xemnas cooed as he moved his hand to Saïx's erogenous zone and put one digit in place, causing the other to gasp out in a quick little sound of pleasure. "I. Love. You." Xemnas whispered into Saïx's ear.

* * *

 **Heyo, lovlies!  
**

 **Hope you dears enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I got some sort of sick satisfaction when Marluxia got bit by Sora. I think it's partially because my grandpa taught to bite my enemies if they get too close to my mouth; he didn't expect me to bite him when we'd wrestle in the yard but... Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next chapters!**

 **Hm... how many chapters is this? I never counted...**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	8. Thoughts

**Disclaimer! I, obviously, don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

"This sucks."

"Piss off." Riku glared at Axel at the other looked over some poems the prince was trying to write. "I'm not good at this…"

"But you are good at insulting his clothes." Axel pointed out.

"Oh shut it!" Riku snapped. "It just came out wrong… I didn't mean to insult him…" He let out a groan and hit his head on his personal work desk in his room. "I just… I wanted an excuse to buy him something."

"So… you're writing poetry to profess your love?" Axel inquired, looking confused. He lounged on Riku's bed and watched him. "This is going to go well." He said, his entire tone dripping with sarcasm. "After today, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want to see you again."

"Will you shut up?" Riku asked. "Besides, if he didn't want to see me, he could have let me get shot."

"He seems too nice to allow that." Axel pointed out. "I'm sure if he saw a convict about to be hung, he'd try to save him."

"That's what I do love." Riku said. "He's always so kind. Whenever I see him in town, he's polite, social, and overall friendly." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I can't help but love him, Ax."

"Doesn't help that he's cute, too, huh?"

"That's a perk." Riku said. "So, what about you and the other guy you saw? Didn't even say anything to him and you instantly started crushing on him."

"Cute kid." Axel said. "Hey, if I see him again, I'll talk to him. Get his name, introduce myself, hopefully sleep with him…"

"You move too quick, Ax." Riku muttered.

"And what? You don't want to sleep with Sora?" Axel asked. "It's human nature, buddy."

"Whatever." Riku scoffed. "Now get out of my room. I need to think of a good poem before I see him tomorrow."

"Yup, on it. 'sides, I'm sure Reno wants to lecture me again." Axel rolled off of Riku's bed and got up. "Later… your majesty."

"I told you not to call me that." Riku said. "You're my best friend before you're my servant and guard. You know I hate being called that…"

"I know. That's why I do it." Axel said. "Good night, Riku."

Riku smiled as he watched Axel leave. "Night." He whispered before looking back to his writing. He let out a groan as he hit his head to the desk again. "Yeah… I suck at this…" he muttered.

* * *

"What's got you down, little brother?" Vexen asked as he walked by and put his hand on Demyx's head. He sat down in front of him at the table. "Something is on your mind."

"Vexy… what if it's Zexy who's the prince?" Demyx asked. "We've never really seen his face… and he could be going by an alias to avoid being killed by Sephiroth…"

"Anything is possible." Vexen said. He stood up when the kettle started screaming at them and got it and poured it into two cups with tea in them. He brought the cups over and put one in front of his brother. "But that's not what has you down completely, huh?"

"I like Zexy a lot." Demyx said. "He's really cool and looks after Sora… so he's protective pretty much… I want him to like me but if he's the prince…"

Vexen sighed before sipping his tea. "Well, we won't know for sure until we get Sora's cooperation." He said. "I'm guessing the fact that Sora is most likely the siren that protected the prince and hangs around Zexion is what's brought about your thinking?" Demyx nodded. "Understandable." Vexen reached over and ruffled his brother's hair. "Don't worry too much. Larxene's worried about you and too much worry for her won't be good."

"Yeah." Demyx said, chuckling a bit. He smiled at the idea of his sister having a baby. "I want to be like Saïx when I get older." Vexen looked confused. "He's a great uncle… doing all he can to be reunited with and protect Prince Ienzo… I want to be like him for my little niece or nephew." He smiled goofily. "What do you think it'll be?"

"Don't tell her I told you, but I have a feeling we'll have both." Vexen stood up. "Get some sleep." He left with his tea, leaving Demyx with the happy idea of having a niece AND a nephew.

* * *

Roxas looked to the cove and saw the little cave under the water. He moved a bit to try and look into it, but he couldn't see far enough in and in the dark. He let out a sigh and sat on the rocks. The day was rough, no doubt, and he was sure Sora wouldn't go to the town for a while longer now. He rested his chin in his hands and waited for Sora to come up.

"He's still under?" Zexion asked as he walked over. He knelt down by Roxas and looked to one of Sora's caves. "Are you sure it was the Organization?"

"Yeah." Roxas said. "I've done my research for years… those three were all members. Marluxia, Xigbar, and Xaldin." He let out a sigh. "I've respected the group for years since the takeover. I've always wanted to be like them… but with how they went after Sora… I don't know if I can respect and trust them…"

Roxas looked over to Zexion. "They wanted to find you… I think to put you back on the throne." He explained. "They said they wanted to set things right… but… I don't know if we can fully trust them." He looked back to the underwater cave. "Sora was right to act aggressive… he was in a threatening situation." He smiled when the siren swam up and poked his head a little above water. "Hey there." He reached out and messed with Sora's hair. "Glad to know you're doing somewhat okay. I'm going to guess you're not going to go to town tomorrow, huh?" Sora shook his head vigorously. "I figured."

Sora looked to Zexion and the former prince nodded. "Yeah, I'll be putting up another spell to keep people out of our domain." He said. Sora blew bubbles and smiled. "Glad you're happy to hear that. Will you be swimming in your lake tomorrow and waiting for us?" Sora nodded. "Well, that's a start." He looked to the forest and nodded. "We'll be right back. Will you catch us some fish for supper?" Sora nodded and dove down into the water, purposefully splashing his friends with his tail, and swam off.

"How are you not sick and tired of fish?" Roxas asked.

"How are you already sick of it?" Zexion asked before going back to the forest. He looked around the trees and nodded.

Though Zexion no longer referred to himself as a prince, in a way he was still a ruler. To protect Sora and himself, he took charge of the forest. It was ten years ago that he learned to use magic and perform illusion spells. He had cast an illusion over part of the forest, creating a thick fog that would make people easily confused and see things should they enter too far. With that in mind, they could easily fall into water where Sora would handle things from there, either sparing their lives and leading them back or ending them; usually it was foolish guards still looking for the missing prince that met that second result.

Zexion closed his eyes and muttered something before holding out his hand. From the ground, more fog raised up and covered the area, making it hard to see anything around. Despite how hard it was to see, for Zexion, Roxas, and Sora, it was perfectly easy to see. The young former prince smiled at his handiwork.

"This should hold for some days and keep people from trying to find us, especially the Organization." Zexion said.

"I hope so." Roxas said. "I've vowed to protect you from anyone who could mean harm to you… and until I know the Organization truly wishes to help you, I will even protect you from them."

"Still treating me like a prince…" Zexion said with a sigh. "You know… when I chose my name, I was thinking of the Organization because that's what they apparently do."

"That's what my granny always told me." Roxas stated.

"I wanted to follow that way… thinking it would be a good path… but no…" Zexion sighed. "Ienzo was a prince… Zexion is not." He turned away. "And the dead cannot be brought back."

"Ienzo may be gone… but… Zexion can still be a prince…" Roxas said. He stopped. "No… not a prince…" He offered a smile. "Zexion can be a king."

Zexion looked back at Roxas and smiled a bit. "Perhaps…" he said. "But we will think of it another time. Until then, we survive."

* * *

Sora put the fish for his friends up and ready for them to prepare. The others he had captured he had devoured already. He sighed as he looked around the cave that had long since been turned into a home. He smiled as he thought about how his life was no longer lonely with Zexion and Roxas around. Thinking back to those two, he never felt regret about saving Zexion and he was glad he didn't eat Roxas when he could have.

When he first met Roxas a few years back, it was when he was training in the woods all while keeping an eye out for Zexion to find him. His grandmother had recently died then and he didn't have anyone to look after at home. Roxas was in their territory and Sora actually had lured him to the water and was ready to attack; Zexion stopped him in time and questioned him before the siren could even get a bite.

His thoughts soon went to Demyx and Riku. He wondered how those two would react if they knew what he was? He knew Demyx liked Zexion, it was as obvious as his messy hair, but would he accept Sora for what he was, too, if he stayed with them? And Riku clearly liked him, but would he accept liking a siren? Would they fear they would be eaten by the creature known as the _man eater of the seas_? Realizing he was thinking of how he would be accepted, Sora shook his head and splashed water at himself.

"No, no, don't think of that. You don't need them!" he hissed to himself. "Think other things, Sora! You don't need a human to love or be accepted by them!" He then sighed. "Not like it'll last anyway… We sirens live much longer than humans…" He put his arms up on the ledge of the pool in their cave and rested his chin on them. "But if Zexy and Roxy have kids one day with others… I can always look after them, too." He smiled at that thought. "Yeah… sounds nice." He then looked to his arm where the injury once was; it had long since healed when he entered the water. "But… Riku…" he whispered.

"Sora! We're back!" Roxas said as he walked over to the pool. "Did you miss us?" Sora grinned and splashed the blonde with his tail. "Nope… didn't miss at all…"

"Should've seen that coming." Zexion chuckled.


	9. The Lake

**Disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

"I'll be home when I fulfill my mission." Saïx said. "I'll try to make time to come back so we can spend a day together at the festival."

"Be safe while you're away." Xemnas said as he pulled Saïx into a hug. "Do you have the rations Vexen prepared for you? Your canteen for water?"

"I have everything." Saïx said. He kissed Xemnas on the cheek. "Don't worry so much. Remember, before Aqua moved into the castle and brought me with her, I used to always be in the forest. I even brought Ienzo out there when he was a toddler."

"That was before anyone knew of a siren there and the illusions." Xemnas pointed out. He pulled Saïx close and kissed him on the lips gently. "I'll miss you."

"And I shall miss you." Saïx said. He pulled his pack over his shoulder and nodded before walking away. He felt Xemnas take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze before letting his blue haired lover go.

Xemnas watched Saïx until he couldn't see him any longer. He sighed and leaned against the frame of the door of their base… their home. He didn't even seem to notice Vexen approach him.

"Worry not, for he will be fine." Vexen said.

"Have you ever watched a loved one walk away to their possible death?" Xemnas asked. He saw Vexen give him a look. "Oh yeah." He sighed. "I'll miss him."

"Just make sure he can walk when he returns." Vexen said. He put his hand to his mouth a bit, as if looking a little embarrassed. "I'm surprised he was able to walk this morning."

"I'm not that rough." Xemnas informed the healer of the group. "Am I?"

"Need I remind you when you two first did it?" Vexen asked before walking away.

"Will you stop remembering everything?" Xemnas called after him before chuckling. "I'm going to be stuck with that man until the day I die, I'm sure." He mumbled.

* * *

Saïx sighed as he stepped to where the fog was. It was definitely impressive how the magic worked so people could go only so far, only to be faced with the disorienting fog. He sighed before nodding and tightening his grip on his pack.

"Now or never." Saïx told himself. "I have to keep focused… find the siren… find my nephew…" With a nod, he took his first step into the fog and walked on. He made sure to step carefully and not let anything get to his head. He took note of little pools of water before smirking and stepping over them, noting that the fog had caused illusions of pools so as to make people go certain ways, clearly to keep _invaders_ out of the forest.

"Okay, I need to find the lake." He said to himself. "I just need to find it and hope he comes to me." With his mind set, Saïx went through the woods, paying no mind to the illusions that had been cast. He then smiled when he reached the large lake.

Upon seeing the lake, Saïx closed his eyes. He tried to envision what his nephew had gone through that day. Was he injured by the men who had pursued him? Did the siren try to kill him, too? What truly happened that fateful day? He opened his eyes and looked to the lake.

"Trust…" he said. "Got it." Saïx nodded and removed his tunic. He then removed his pants and boots, leaving simple undergarments to cover his groin and bottom. He knew it seemed stupid in a sense, but it was also a good way to try and earn the siren's trust.

* * *

Saïx stepped out into the water a bit until he thought he was a good distance. It wasn't too far, just far enough so when he sat down, his shoulders and head were just above the surface. He then closed his eyes and waited, hoping something good would happen… emphasis on good.

Sora decided to swim along the creek with Roxas and Zexion walking near. He decided he would stay in the lake until they returned, waiting for them happily like some sort of housewife. He stopped, though, when he caught a scent. Noticing that the siren stopped, the two humans stopped as well.

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

"Someone's in my lake." Sora said. "It smells like one of the people often with Demyx."

"Great…" Zexion said. "Did it just fall in or…"

"I think that person's there on purpose." Sora said. "You guys head on to town. I'll handle this."

"Be safe, Sora." Roxas said, ruffling Sora's soaked but still noticeably messy hair. He and Zexion then took off in a different direction to avoid the lake and being spotted. Sora on the other hand swam until he reached the lake.

Sora watched from a distance, the fog not even bothering his sight, and looked ahead to where Saïx was sitting in the lake. He could tell this man hadn't noticed him and he could also tell that this man was a member of the Organization. Roxas often talked about members he knew about and what they looked like, and the X shaped scar was the defining feature of this Organization member.

 _So that's why he wears his hood. He hides his face in town._ Sora thought. _Like Zexion… so no one knows him for who he is._ He nodded. He remembered Roxas telling him that Saïx was personally scarred by Sephiroth's guards so as to mark him for who he was. He just didn't know who he was and why he was marked. _Maybe he was important to the royal family? He looks similar to how Zexion described his mother._ He mused over the idea.

Cautiously, Sora swam closer. He swam fairly close and without moving the water much and watched the man up close. He then splashed him with his tail and swam off to be a safe distance from him.

"What?" Saïx yelped, opening his eyes and looking around. He then looked to see Sora in the water, watching closely and not even raising his entire head above the surface. "You're the siren, aren't you? Sora is what you're called?" Sora just glared and blew bubbles to show his frustration. Saïx only sighed in response.

"I don't know how to convince you that I mean no harm." The blue haired man said. "I figured if I just sat here, it would mean something. But I guess after the run-in you had with a few members of the Organization, I can't exactly blame you for being distant and untrusting. Then again… with what a friend told me your kind had gone through… I don't blame you one bit."

Sora watched Saïx skeptically. He wasn't sure what game the man was playing, but he listened anyway. He raised up a bit, showing his whole head, and let his tail splash some water behind him. He tilted his head to the side, wondering what he would say next.

"I had been hoping you would be one to help me." Saïx said. "I heard a siren had been where my nephew was last seen… I had hoped you were the siren that saw him. If it helps, his name is Ienzo. Or was… I don't even know if he's still alive… it's been thirteen years."

Sora put his head mostly back into the water and gently used his tail to propel himself toward Saïx. He went near him, close enough to touch the human that dared to enter his lake so willingly. He reached over and gently touched Saïx's stomach, seeming both pleased and wary that he didn't even flinch. He wasn't sure what game he was playing, or if he was honestly trying to earn the siren's trust to find the prince.

"Your nephew?" Sora inquired, raising his head enough to speak to Saïx.

"Oh, you do speak." Saïx said. "I was worried I would make myself seem like a fool in talking when I wouldn't get an answer." He then nodded slowly. "Yes. My sister, Queen Aqua, had a son who she named Ienzo… he went missing the day the kingdom was taken over and my sister along with her husband were killed." He looked to Sora, his golden eyes looking soft and full of hope. "You did save him, right?"

Sora thought a bit. He wasn't sure what he should say, but he decided to say some things about the matter. "The men were tormenting him in my lake... putting his head in, letting him almost drown, yank him up, and repeat. They would have continued…but I got their attention." He explained. He splashed his tail a little bit. "I got rid of them so they wouldn't hurt him. I then let him live."

"What happened after that?" Saïx inquired.

"I led him to safety." Sora said. "He said what happened, I let him be safe." He sighed. "Look, I don't trust you enough…"

"Then I'll need to earn your trust… no matter how long it takes. I'll do anything just to know what happened to my nephew and that he's safe." Saïx said.

Sora smiled, liking Saïx's drive to see Zexion again. He then pulled himself onto Saïx's lap and nudged him with his head. If he could easily be touched without feeling any ill will from Saïx, then it was a good start. Saïx was shocked at first but he soon relaxed and leaned back a bit.

"I'm called Saïx." He said.

"Sora. But you knew that already." The siren said. "Who were you before _Saïx_?" Saïx looked down to him. "I heard you guys lose your names in the Organization… go by new ones…"

"Isa." Saïx said. "My name was Isa. It was a play-on to _ice_ , which matched the icy blue that was my hair and apparently even as a baby, I had an ice cold stare." Sora giggled. "We give up our names in the Organization… we symbolically die and become someone new to fight against corruption. Sorry about the others, by the way. Marluxia's social skills aren't always the best and Xigbar and Xaldin are a bit too rough at times."

"Well, no serious harm… I'm sure that pink haired guy is still feeling the bite." Sora said. Saïx laughed at that idea. "Hm… maybe if we talk more… I'll tell you more about what you want to know."

"Well, at least we're getting somewhere with that." Saïx said. "So… where do we start?"

"Did you live in the palace, too?" Sora began.


	10. Shall We Dance?

**As obvious as it should be, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

"Huh? No Sora today?" Riku looked around and over the stand to see if he was sitting there again. "Where is he?"

"Home. He's not feeling the best." Zexion informed.

"What did he come down with?" Riku asked. "Oh no, did that injury get worse or infected? I can get medicine for him and…"

"You really like him, don't you?" Zexion asked. He then chuckled. "Don't worry, that's fine. He's just… stressed. He'll need to rest for a bit. Odds are he'll be fishing nonstop…"

"Oh no… no… no…" Roxas groaned, hitting his head with the palm of his hand. "Too much fish…"

"Oh yes… this is my other brother, Roxas." Zexion said. He had Sora as his brother when people asked, so why not introduce Roxas as the same? Didn't help that he and Sora looked eerily alike.

"Nice to meet you, Roxy." Axel was quick to greet the blonde. "I'm Axel, personal best friend to this baby prince." He took Roxas' hand and kissed it. He smirked when Roxas blushed deeply.

"Axel, please keep your flirting to a minimal, lest I tell your brother and get you another lecture." Riku said.

"Hey now!" Axel whined. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at that. Okay, sure the blonde tried to kill Riku the other day, but seeing how oddly casual the prince was with Axel and vice versa, it was definitely interesting.

"So uh… about Sora…" Riku said. "I didn't mean anything bad by what I said to him… I didn't want to insult him… and if I did… I really didn't mean it…"

"You just need to learn to watch what you say, lest you say the wrong thing to the wrong person." Zexion said.

"Yeah… apparently." Riku mumbled. "Um… is it okay if I visit him? See if he's okay and… uh…well…"

"Loverboy here wanted to try to read some poetry to him." Axel said.

"Axel!" Riku actually whined.

"Honesty is the best policy." Axel said.

"Oh, you want honesty? Okay." Riku sneered. He then looked to Roxas. "Be careful getting caught up with him. His hair spiking out and defying the laws of gravity is compensating for what he lacks."

"Hey!" It was Axel's turn to whine. Roxas had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing hysterically.

"Did not need to know that…" Zexion said, shaking his head. "I'm here to sell fish… what I get is caught up in… whatever this is…" He sighed.

"So… Roxy…" Axel said, leaning close to Roxas, "how come I've never seen you before yesterday and now? Seems kind of odd huh?"

"Oh, that." Roxas said. "Well… usually I'm out hunting for us so we can eat. You know, can't let my brothers starve and all that."

"So sweet." Axel said. "But don't you guys have folks to help out? You and Sora seem especially younger."

"Oh… well…" Roxas sighed. "Our parents are dead."

That caused a silence that made Riku sigh. "My father did it, didn't he? His laws and everything?" Roxas nodded. It wasn't a complete lie for it was Sephiroth's fault that Roxas and Zexion lost their parents. "He does so much wrong…" Riku mumbled. "Makes me happy his guards have never found Prince Ienzo…"

"Do… do you hope for his return?" Roxas asked.

"Well, if he returns and claims the throne, it is rightfully his and Father will have no rule… he wouldn't be able to have people executed." Riku explained. "But… if he does show up… Father will stop at nothing to have him executed… it's perplexing… which is why I look forward to when my brothers and I rule. We want to try and make things better… especially Kadaj and me… though we keep our hopes away from our father's ears."

"Who knows… maybe one day the kingdom will be cheering your name." Zexion said with a smile.

"Oh Zexy!" Demyx ran over before Riku could respond to what Zexion said. "Huh? Where's Sora?"

"Sora's missing and people always wonder. All of the customers even asked." Roxas said. "Is he always this popular?"

"With that bright smile?" Demyx asked. "Why wouldn't he be." He then looked to Zexion. "My sister liked the fish Sora picked for her. My brother says what's good for her health is good for the baby, too."

"I'm glad. I'll let Sora know when we go home." Zexion said. "Oh… if you guys will be patient…" He then saw to another customer, selling the fish he had left and smiling when done. "Today was definitely busy and fast." Zexion said as he put the coins into the little bag.

"So we go home?" Roxas asked.

"Well…" Zexion didn't get to finish when Demyx spoke up.

"Well, how about you two and I go out and hang out together. How does that sound?" Demyx inquired. "It'll be fun and I'm sure Sora won't mind."

"Well… we aren't due back for a while longer…" Roxas said. He squeaked when Axel went over and wrapped his arm around his waist; no sooner had the blonde begun to blush.

"Why don't we go see the preparations for the festival?" Axel asked. "Surely our prince can give us an insider's look."

"Well…" Riku thought a bit. He greatly wished for Sora to be with them, but he decided if he hung out with Zexion and Roxas, then perhaps they'll tell the bubbly brunette about how kind he was. "Yeah. Father won't mind, I'm sure, and if he does, well, I'll handle it."

The festival was going to be important. It took up part of the palace interior, a dining hall and two ball rooms that were adjacent from each other, all the way to the veranda and the back gardens and to the immediate area of the kingdom where stands were often put up for markets. Many people, even with the cruel king, looked forward to the festival. It often took a few nights to hold with the final night ending with glamorous fireworks.

"Wow! The ball room!" Demyx cheered as he walked in and spun around. "Oh! It's so beautiful!" He grabbed Zexion's hands and pulled him into a sudden dance.

"Demyx, stop. Wait!" Zexion yelped as he almost fell. "I… I don't know how to dance…"

"Here…" Riku went over. "Let me help." He moved Demyx so he was holding Zexion at his waist with one hand and held Zexion's hand in his other one. He then moved Zexion's free hand to rest on Demyx's shoulder. "It's a position for a simple waltz. Demyx, you lead and do what I do." With that, without having someone to dance with, Riku moved as if he were leading a lady. He then stopped and ran over to a maid that was tending to the room and minding her own business. She squeaked when the prince pulled her over and began to dance with her so as to show Demyx and Zexion how to dance.

Demyx nodded and led Zexion through the dance. "Okay, this is easy. See?"

"There… there isn't any music." Zexion said, sounding embarrassed.

"Then listen to the music in your heart." Demyx said. He smiled. "Or should I sing to you?"

"I'll just listen to what's in my heart." Zexion deadpanned.

"So, Roxas, may I have this dance?" Axel asked, bowing a bit and holding his hand out to Roxas.

"I feared you'd never ask." Roxas said in a teasing tone, accepting Axel's hand. He blushed again when Axel kissed it before pulling him over close, closer than how Demyx held Zexion and how Riku held the maid, and began to dance so gracefully. "Wow. Do you dance often?"

"Ri and I've been friends a long time… I attended dance lessons with him." Axel said.

"See? It's easy!" Riku said. He chuckled. "Sorry for pulling you from your work." He told the maid.

"Oh, no worries. I was nearly finished, your majesty." The maid said.

The dancing went on for a few more minutes before there was a slow clap. The others stopped to see Sephiroth on the balcony overlooking the ballroom. "Do not stop on my accord." Sephiroth said. "But my… you dance wonderfully. You will surely be ready for the festival, I'm sure, if you dance. And Riku, I'm glad your practice paid off to show others how to dance."

"Oh… yes, Father." Riku said.

Sephiroth smirked a bit and his eyes went to Zexion, not recognizing him and not really liking the idea of him wearing a cloak to hide himself. Despite that, he didn't say anything and walked out through the curtain covered archway that lead to the second floor where the balcony was. Once Sephiroth was gone, Zexion almost felt his knees give out. Seeing the man that had his parents killed… that had many people killed… seeing his gaze, he worried truly about being found out.

"I have to go. Sora's probably bored of waiting." Zexion said, pulling from Demyx.

"Wait, Zexion… surely you can…" Demyx said, yanking Zexion back.

"No. I can't." Zexion snapped before running off, fleeing like a bat out of hell.

"What's his issue?" Axel asked.

"I don't know…" Roxas said. "I have to go with him… make sure he's okay." He bowed a bit. "Thank you for the dance." With that said, he ran off to catch up to Zexion.

By the time they reached the woods, near their territory, Zexion finally stopped. He was trying to catch his breath when Roxas got to him.

"Zex… what was that?" Roxas asked.

"That man… Sephiroth… I… I can't rise against him…" Zexion gasped out, trying to regain composure.

"Sure you can! When you decide to take the throne, you'll have a kingdom full of followers to support you!" Roxas exclaimed. "You'll be fine. And I'll be there to…"

"To what? Stand in the way and get yourself killed by that monster?" Zexion snapped. He let out a sigh. "It's best to let Riku and his brothers take the kingdom one day… hope for the best… I can't…"

"Just… give it time." Roxas said. "You'll know what to do when the time comes." He sighed. "Let's go home." He said.

"Right." Zexion said.

* * *

Sora met his two friends by the creek, away from Saïx so he did not see or hear Zexion and Roxas. He gave them his idea, earning their concern.

"Are you sure?" Zexion asked. "Staying here all night with him may be risky."

"I know, but… I want to find out more." Sora said. He then watched Zexion, wanting to tell him that Saïx could very well be his uncle who survived the take-over.

"Sora? Did you want to say something more?" Zexion asked.

"Oh, no, I didn't." Sora said. "Anyway, I'm going back. You guys will be fine without me?"

"We'll do just fine." Roxas said. Sora nodded before swimming off and returning to Saïx. "He's hiding something."

"Indeed." Zexion said. "But if he hides stuff, there's usually a good reason." He straightened up and turned away. "Let's go home. Sora will be fine."

"Think that guy will be?" Roxas asked.

"Who knows." Zexion responded.


	11. Unravel

**Yup, you guessed it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

Sephiroth chuckled a bit as he sat on his throne. "Oh, how interesting." He said.

"Sire?" A guard with blonde hair named Cloud looked to the king. "If I may be so bold as to ask… what has you amused?"

"The brat may have been back home where he doesn't belong." Sephiroth said. "Oh, I can just imagine him in my grasp… put to public execution to snuff out the rest of the light and hope for the return of their beloved and missing prince." He smirked. "What do you think, Cloud?"

"I am not one to say. I'm just a guard and just live to protect you and the princes." Cloud said.

"Well said." Sephiroth stated. "Well said."

Riku had been listening, wanting to go talk to his father, but didn't go in. He then ran off and went to his room where Axel was reading a book of poems, hoping to help his friend with coming up with something for Sora. He then plopped down by his redheaded friend.

"What if Zexion is the prince?"

"What?" Axel looked perplexed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We've never seen his hair… his full face… he keeps hidden…doesn't let us see his home… lives with two others… ran off after seeing my father…" Riku looked concerned. "Zexion could be the missing prince."

"If he is, why hadn't he overthrown your father?" Axel asked. "Well?"

"I…. I don't know." Riku said. "Maybe… he knows if he doesn't do this right, Father will kill him…" He sighed. "Axel… I don't want Father to kill him."

"Hey, maybe things will go well." Axel assured. "Don't worry so much."

"Yeah… I'll try not to…" Riku said. "But if he is the prince… then maybe… things can go back to normal." He then let out a saddened sigh.

"What's your problem this time?" Axel asked.

"Sora's almost always with Zexion."

"Yeah, and?"

"If Zexion is the prince… he'll be executed… Sora along with him for being an ally." Riku said. Axel practically froze. "Roxas too…"

"Fuck…"

* * *

"You're moping again, little brother." Vexen pointed out as he prepared tea again, this time for both of his siblings and Xemnas since they were all there. "Let's see… something's eating you, Larxene is having mood swings due to her pregnancy and scared off Marluxia again, and Xemnas is moody because Saïx isn't home. Goodness…"

"You know… you're more like a mother than a brother." Larxene said. She then thanked him for the tea and sipped it. "Dem, what's got you so down?"

Demyx chuckled. "Well, Vexen did practically raise us." He told Larxene. "Anyway… we saw Sephiroth earlier… Zexion acted really concerned or something… like… he was afraid of him…" He sighed. "I'm worried. If Zexion really is Prince Ienzo, what if he's too afraid to stand up to Sephiroth?"

"Fear is a rational thing." Vexen said. "He will need to learn to conquer it one day and understand he is not alone through it."

"But… What if Sephiroth figured out the same thing I did? What if he thinks Zexion is also Prince Ienzo? He'll send his guards after him the first chance he gets and kill him!" Demyx whined. "I don't want him to die, Vexy!"

"Demyx, settle down." Xemnas ordered, but in a gentle tone. "Saïx is off earning the trust of the siren in hopes to get to him and protect him. It will be fine. Things will go our way."

"But… what if Sephiroth misjudges and he and I are both wrong and Zexion still dies? What if he's not the prince and he still faces the same fate as all the others who tried to oppose him?" Demyx continued. He sighed and rested his head on the table. He didn't even smile when Larxene reached over and stroked his hair to comfort him. "I want all this suffering to end…"

"One day it will." Xemnas assured. "Is Zexion always in the market?"

"Almost. Some days he misses out… he tells me it's because something happened and the fish aren't there to be caught." Demyx said. "He may miss more if Sora's busy with Saïx and working on the trust thing…"

"Then next time you see him, tell him to stay safe and not to let Sephiroth's men see him." Xemnas said. "If he asks why…"

"I can tell him that there are suspicions that Sephiroth wants him dead." Demyx said. He nodded and smiled, albeit a little awkwardly. "I can do that." He paused. "Boss? What if… what if I disappear and go with Zexion to his home to help protect him?"

"I will understand your situation." Xemnas said. "Love leads us to do strange things."

Demyx smiled. "Thanks."

"I'd have some protests." Larxene said. She yanked Demyx over and hugged him tightly, ignoring his yelp and complaints of being awkwardly off his chair some and almost being smothered by his sister's breasts. "I don't want my little brother just disappearing."

"It's not like I'll be gone forever." Demyx whined a bit. "And Larxy, you're squishing me with your boobs!"

"Quit complaining." Larxene bit and snuggled her brother more. "Forever or not, for siblings, a few days even feels like forever."

"I don't know… I think we can survive a few days without Demyx." Vexen teased.

"Vexy!" Larxene and Demyx both whined.

"I'm just saying I won't miss the random singing and guitar playing at ungodly hours." Vexen said. "Remember, unlike the most of you guys here, I'm up for who knows how long and treating injuries and sickness of not only those of the Organization, but those of the kingdom who need help."

"Oh… fair enough." Larxene said. She let Demyx go and helped get him back onto his seat so he didn't fall. "Anyway… seems like no one has a problem if you disappear to help out lover boy."

"I may not be much of a fighter, but I want to protect him." Demyx said.

"No, you're better at running away." Vexen reminded, making Demyx glare a bit. "That is good, though. In your running away, you know how to avoid danger… it's like an animal instinct in you. If push comes to shove and you need to, and I'm sure Xemnas would agree especially if the theory of Zexion and Prince Ienzo being the same person is true, run like Hell and take him with you."

"I fully agree with that idea." Xemnas stated. He then sipped the tea he had. "Oh, and you two are right… Vexen is very much like a mother here."

"Doesn't help that he looks like a woman with that long hair he sports and the long cloaks he wears." Larxene teased.

"From behind, he's often mistaken as a woman until he glares back at the men who wolf whistle at him." Demyx added.

Vexen let out a sigh. "Remind me to poison your teas next time." He said.

"Dare I say it, Vexen, but you love us too much for that." Xemnas commented.

"He is right, you know." Demyx piped in.

"You're all grounded." Vexen muttered.

* * *

Saïx was sitting by the tree as he watched Sora swim around in the lake. He made sure to stay as close as possible, but he had to at least get out for the evening, lest he catch a cold. He went through his pack after putting his cloak around him and munched on some of the provisions he had with him. Vexen had them prepared for him so he didn't carry so much and the food was still filling; it would have been better if it didn't taste bitter with the herbs put into it.

"So," Sora said, getting Saïx's attention, "what do you plan on doing if you find Ienzo?"

"I intend on protecting him." Saïx said, taking a bite of his _food_.

"You're not forcing him back into being royal? Having him take the kingdom?" Sora asked. "Everyone seems to want him to take it back…"

"If he doesn't want the kingdom, he doesn't have to take it." Saïx said. "With or without him taking the throne back, we of the Organization still intend to take down Sephiroth."

"I see." Sora said. He swam up to the shore and watched Saïx eat whatever that stuff was. "What's that?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was poison." Saïx responded. "But it's Vexen's way to stave off hunger as much as possible and still prepare me for however long I may be out here." He saw Sora's curious expression and broke off a piece. "It's bitter, though."

Sora gently took the piece and popped it in his mouth. He had no reaction at first, but soon he looked like he had been hit hard with a terrible taste or stench and dove down into the water, thrashing about to get the taste from his mouth. By the time he came back up, Saïx was chuckling a bit.

"I warned you." He said.

"Yuck! I think your friend is trying to poison you!" Sora whined. "Wouldn't you rather have fish or something?"

"I would, but I don't fish and this is your lake last I knew." Saïx said. Sora smirked and went back into the water. Moments later, Sora returned, holding a fish in his jaws and a few more in his hands. He put the freshly killed fish on the ground in front of Saïx before biting the head off of the one he had in his mouth. Saïx almost found that to be disgusting, but then he remembered that Sora was definitely different from humans.

"You can build a fire." Sora said. "But it can't be too big. Just enough to cook the fish; people don't eat raw fish is what I'm told."

Saïx nodded. "Thank you for your permission. And for the fish." He said to the siren. "And you're right… we generally don't. Even I don't."

Sora tilted his head to the side. "You specified yourself… why?" he asked.

"Well, I can explain more after food and a good night's rest, but some people refer to me as a demon." Saïx said. Hearing this, Sora was interested and ready to hear the story right then and there, but he decided to wait until morning.

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!**

 **No, don't quote me on this, but I think we're about halfway done with this story! Awesome!**

 **Also, the comparison of Vexen being a "mother", it comes from my view of him after seeing various arts of him depicted as a parent, including a Mothers' Day picture. I think it suits him when we think of him as caring before we think of him as a mad scientist; even mad scientists can have their nice sides, you know.**

 **Anyway! I hope you dearies enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next ones.**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	12. Demon

**Heyo, lovelies! As per usual, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I'm just the hopeless idiot who wrote this fic.**

* * *

"Still interrogating him?" Zexion asked.

"You got it!" Sora chirped. "And he's interesting to talk to, plus I'm making sure he won't be poisoned by that yucky stuff his friend sent with him." He stuck out his tongue and made Zexion and Roxas chuckle at his disgusted expression. He soon looked concerned. "You'll be fine in town, right?" he asked.

"We're just buying supplies, so it won't be long." Zexion said.

"Besides, I'll be with him." Roxas said.

"Still… the way you told me you reacted to seeing Sephiroth… I'm worried. I have a sinking feeling." Sora mumbled.

"Don't worry, Sora." Zexion assured, running a hand through the siren's damp hair. "I'll be just fine. Just go in, get some supplies, come right back."

"Okay. Be safe." Sora said. He thought a bit. "And get me some chocolates please? Those yummy ones with cherries in them that you got me last year?"

"Of course." Zexion said, smiling brightly. "We'll be back between the sun's highest point and sundown."

"Okay." Sora nodded and dove down into the small pool of water and swam along the underground tunnel that lead to other pools of water and to his lake. He swam back to the lake and came up to see Saïx with his little fire again to cook the caught fish for breakfast; he was thankful for the lack of complaint about so much fish, unlike Roxas who got fed up with the taste. He swam over and watched the man put the cooked food on a cleaned and flat stone to cool off. "After breakfast, will you tell me why you're called a demon?"

"Sure thing." Saïx said. "Normally I don't tell people… it's a bit rough, you know, but I think you of all people could understand being called a monster and such." Sora nodded in agreement. Sirens were treated like treasures and/or monsters. They were more valuable than gold covered in the most expensive of gems, but they were dangerous, as Sora had proven in the past.

Saïx finished with the fish and gave Sora his share and ate his own. Though Sora never minded the raw fish, he definitely enjoyed it cooked, too. Once they had finished and Saïx had his fire snuffed out, he sat in the lake again, Sora snuggling up against him, much like a child ready to be told a bed time story; seeing this, Saïx had a nostalgic look on his face and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"It's just… seeing you there, you remind me of when Ienzo was little." Saïx said. "Aqua was often busy helping Terra out with things so I often put him to bed for them. He'd snuggle up on my lap and refuse to go to bed until I would tell him a story." Sora smiled at that, liking how that seemed. "He was more than stubborn at times like those." He then nodded. "Now then, being a demon… People thought I was a demon in human skin due to my strength and how I was when enraged."

 **-+-Long time ago-+-**

Isa sighed as he sat at the table, listening to the villages complain to his mother about him. He didn't like what they had to say, but it seemed all too true.

"That child is a monster! He's going to hurt someone one day!"

"One day? He's already has! At this rate, someone will die at his hands!"

"Please… he can't help it. His anger, it just…"

"That's no excuse. A monster like that doesn't deserve to be out and about. He's a demon's child!"

It was then that Isa covered his ears. He hated being called that of all things by the villagers. He was told his father died in battle while he was still in his mother and growing, but the villagers had been so sure that he was conceived after his… Aqua's father died and that their mother slept with a demon instead, thus having his mother give birth to a demon's child.

"Isa?" Isa uncovered his ears and looked to see his older sister smiling at him. They were a great deal of age apart, almost ten years, which seemed odd with no other siblings between them, but it didn't bother Isa one bit. "It's okay. Don't mind what they say; they just don't know you like Mama and I do."

"Am I a monster?" Isa asked.

"Of course not." Aqua said. "I don't think so. Mama doesn't think so. Terra doesn't even think so." She smiled. "I think the only people whose opinions count are those who don't think so."

"Prince Terra?" Isa asked. "He doesn't think so?"

Aqua smiled. "He thinks you'd make a great protector one day when you can fully hone your skills and strength." She said. She smiled and held a ring. "He hasn't proposed to me… he says he's too young at the moment, but when we're older, he wants me to be his wife."

"So you'll be a princess?" Isa asked.

"And then queen." Aqua added. "Anyway, when we're married one day, we're going to have kids. Our kids are going to need a family member who will love and protect them fully. Can you be strong like that and help out?"

Isa thought a bit before nodding. "I will." He said. "I'll work on my skill and be the best protector I can be." He grinned brightly at the thought. "I'll learn to control myself so I don't hurt anyone, then I can properly protect my family."

"Great!" Aqua cheered, hugging her little brother. "I'm glad."

 **-+-Present Day-+-**

"Oh! Zexion! You're in town today!" Demyx cheered. "Sora's still…"

"Not with us, obviously." Zexion said. "How did you find us so quickly?"

"Well, it was actually just by chance." Demyx responded. "I was headed to where you usually keep your stand, but… well, here you are instead." He fidgeted a bit. "Um… there's been more guards around lately…"

"Yeah…" Zexion looked to see a couple of them walk by, talking to each other casually.

"Zexion..." Demyx pulled him closer to speak softly to him. "There's a rumor, Zexion. I think someone is out to get you and they think you're against King Sephiroth… so please… stay on guard?"

Zexion felt his blood freeze and his heart stop. They did see the king the previous day and Zexion feared if he had been fully noticed. He always kept his face and hair hidden, but perhaps that was suspicious enough for the silver haired king.

He then found himself wondering if Demyx had any suspicions. He discarded the thought for the time being and offered a thankful smile. "Thank you for the heads up." he said. "We'll be sure to keep our wits about and be on guard."

Demyx let out a relieved sigh. "Great." he said. "Anyway, about the festival..."

"I don't know, Demyx." Zexion sighed. "I'm busy enough as it is, plus, if King Sephiroth is suspicious of me, then I best keep my distance."

Demyx pouted. He wanted to actually beg Zexion to join him, but he knew just how bad it would be if he was discovered. If his thoughts on Zexion being Ienzo were true, then that would spell disaster. He then got a smile to his face. "The final night!" he said. "They're holding a public masquerade!"

"Masquerade?" Zexion inquired. He knew what that was full well, despite asking.

"Yeah! You can wear a mask and keep hidden; King Sephiroth won't even know you're there." Demyx said. "Sure, all the guards will be on guard even more, since people hide in plain sight like that, but it's a public thing on the third night that you can come to." He smiled brightly. I really hope you do come, though! It means I can dance with you again."

Moments like these had Zexion thankful he had his hood pulled up to hide his face. This made his blush impossible to really see. He felt so flattered by Demyx wanting to be with him so much. He knew full well that the male with dirty blonde hair had a crush on him, he only just ignored the thought so he could get through each day; and aside from Roxas and Sora, he didn't plan on making close relations with anyone. Demyx though being like this, he wondered if somehow this bubbly male could be involved in his life.

"Well… I'll think about it." Zexion said.

"Think about what?" Attention went to see Axel walking alone through the streets. He went over and put his arm around Roxas. "Hey, cutie." he said, earning a blush from the blonde. "So, what's up?"

"Just talking about the festival and masquerade." Demyx responded.

"Hey! Now there's an idea!" Axel said, smirking. "So, cutie, what do you say? Care to join me at the festival? I get time off for the masquerade, you know, since I'm still considered a trainee."

Roxas thought about it. "Well… if Zexion goes, I guess I will, too." Roxas said, considering the idea to be okay. He saw the perk of wearing a mask and hiding in plain sight.

"Hey, if you bring Sora, too, Prince Riku will be happy." Axel said. "What do you say, guys?"

"Well..." Zexion sighed. He did want to go to enjoy himself and dance with Demyx. Ever since he withdrew to live on the cove with Sora, he didn't do much to have fun and socialize, other than sell fish and buy supplies. "I don't see the harm in it." he said. "Very well, we shall try to attend. But we're not making any promises on it."

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies! Again.**

 **So, the little flashback with** **Saïx /Isa was mainly filler to help lengthen this chapter some, as well as to show why he gets called a demon. Really, though, it wasn't supposed to be significant. Sorry if you're disappointed.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	13. Plans

**I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

"You invited them?" Riku asked, looking up from the book he was reading for his studies.

"Well, the guy with a thing for Zexion asked, well… Zexion. And I asked that cute, little Roxas to join." Axel informed. "I also told them that if Sora comes with, you would be happy."

Riku perked up a bit. "Do… do you think he would come to the masquerade?" he asked. "If he came, that would be amazing!"

"Well, one way to find out." Axel stated. "Just, try not to insult him again, accidentally or otherwise."

Riku nodded. "I shall do my best to not let the wrong words slip out." he said. "I just hope he comes. It would be great to be able to dance with him." He smiled as if his mind just went elsewhere. "Imagine if he fell in love with me… I'd bring him to the palace and treat him like royalty. He could have all the treats he could want, the finest jewels… love. I would gladly give him all of my love."

"Calm down, lover boy." Axel teased. "He may not be into you, you know."

"I know, but I need to try." Riku said. "If I just give up, then I won't be taken seriously."

"Well, I wish you luck with him." Axel said. "I also hope he knows how to dance and that he doesn't have two left feet." He chuckled when Riku jokingly punched him in the arm. "Anyway, I have to report to Reno before I crash for the night, so good evening, Riku. And I wish you luck in your pursuit of Sora."

"Good night, Axel." Riku nodded his head before returning to his studies. While trying to study, his mind kept wandering back to Sora and Zexion; Roxas was also on his mind since he was often with them, and his closest friend had feelings for him. He closed his book and sighed, wandering just how things would play out. If Zexion really was the prince, then he would most likely lose Sora before even having a chance. "What can I do?" he asked himself in a whisper.

Riku couldn't help but worry about the situation. There were many questions in his head. Was Zexion really Prince Ienzo? If his father knew and caught him, would he be executed? Would those he was allied with suffer the same consequences? Could he save them? Save Sora?

If Zexion was Ienzo and rose to retake power, what would happen to his father? Would he be banished? Executed? He didn't want to lose his father, but he didn't want people to continue to suffer.

It was this moment that Riku wished for a simpler time and life.

* * *

"A masquerade?" Sora asked, looking up at Zexion as he swished his tail side to side. He left Saïx briefly to talk with Zexion and Roxas after they returned.

"Yes. It's a party where everyone wears masks." Zexion said. "I told Axel and Demyx we would try to attend." He smiled. "You can join, too."

"Hmm… that does sound like fun." Sora piped up. He then looked to himself. "But… I don't know what I would wear."

"I'll figure that part out. Until then..." Zexion looked through the bushes and trees to see Saïx just sitting in the lake again, seeming rather content. "What about him? Anything important?"

"Zexion..." Sora looked up to meet Zexion's gaze. "Do you remember anyone named Isa?"

"Isa?" Zexion asked. He then nodded solemnly. "He was my mother's younger brother… my uncle." He smiled at a memory. "He always told me stories when my mother was too tired or too busy; he was there for me when Mother and Father couldn't be; it wasn't easy being king and queen, you know. Why do you ask?" He looked again, taking in the appearance of Saïx's hair. It matched his mother's perfectly.

"He's looking for his nephew… Ienzo." Sora said, getting Zexion's attention again. "He's looking for you."

"I can't go back, though." Zexion said. "I can't..."

"He doesn't seem to be planning on getting you to take back the throne, though." Sora added. "He just wants you safe… and I believe him."

Zexion nodded and thought it over. "I can't meet him here and now..." he said.

"Why not at the masquerade?" Roxas suggested. "At the end every year to mark another year of the kingdom standing tall and strong, they launch fireworks. No one will hear either of you if you meet and let each other know you still exist."

Zexion thought that idea over before nodding. "That does sound good." he said. He then looked to Sora. "Can you relay that to him, then? That I'll meet him at the end of the masquerade?"

Sora nodded. "Sure!" he said. He then pulled himself up a bit to hug Zexion. "And give him a chance. He's a good guy." He then sunk back in the water. "I'll then send him home in the morning; staying out here too long may give him the chills, especially if he falls asleep in my lake again." He then swam off to meet with Saïx again.

Zexion smiled before shaking his head. "I don't know if Sora's just naive or if he really is a kind person." he said. He then looked to Roxas who was grinning. "What?"

"You miss your uncle, huh?" Roxas said, poking Zexion in the cheek. "Don't hide it, I see it in your eyes."

Zexion sighed and nodded. "Isa was my best friend growing up. He was always there for me. Mother and Father didn't even mind me in town so long as he was at my side." he explained. "Now then, we have materials and goods to handle… we should make outfits, including something Sora would approve of for this masquerade."

"Right!" Roxas said. He then chuckled. "Can I make the masks? I think it'd be great and you know Sora would like something fun and in blues and silvers."

"Very well, but nothing too flashy." Zexion said. "Let's get home then so we can start."

* * *

Sora had returned to Saïx and explained the plan for him and Zexion to meet at the end of the masquerade when they set off the fireworks. Hearing this, Saïx was definitely hopeful and nodded in agreement.

"We will have to possibly have your help so we can meet; masks will make things difficult." Saïx informed.

"I will be able to catch your scent." Sora admitted. "As you know, I am a siren."

Saïx nodded. "Then I suppose I will be heading home soon to prepare for the masquerade." he stated. "Would my departure at dawn work with you?"

Sora nodded. "I can get fish for breakfast for us, too." he said. He then curled up against Saïx, having been enjoying his company; he could definitely sense something that he liked, one of the things he liked about Zexion. He didn't know what it was, only that he liked it. "Saïx… when you and your nephew meet, are you going to take him away?" He looked a little downcast. "He's been the closest thing I had to family..."

Saïx offered a little smile. "Don't worry. He's all grown up by now, practically a man; it would be wrong of me to force him like some little kid." Sora smiled and snuggled against Saïx, making himself comfortable. "I'm going to miss these moments; it's really fun just relaxing with you."

"You… you can stay." Sora said, looking up. "With us in the forest."

Saïx shook his head. "I can't." he admitted. "Not that I don't want to, or that I don't belong, if anything, I'd ask to build a small cabin out here, but… I have to get home to Xemnas." He smiled. "As much as I care for my nephew, I have also found myself in love with someone else over the years… and I'm sure he misses me and would miss me if I just went to live in the woods. And he can't join out here… the woods isn't his type of life, and he works to try and protect the kingdom from corruption."

Sora looked up at Saïx and made an odd sound that reminded Saïx of purring; the blue haired male nearly chuckled at the fact that fins protruding from Sora's body began to shade. "What?" Saïx asked, wondering what was up with Sora.

"You're in love." Sora pointed out. "I think it's nice." He smiled. "We Sirens pick up on emotions differently than humans… we can tell when someone is honest, dishonest… and yes, in love."

Saïx chuckled. "Well, I guess nothing can be hidden from you." he said. "Maybe one day you can meet Xemnas; I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Maybe." Sora said, curling back up. "Maybe..."

"Sora?" Saïx looked down and sighed, seeing just how quickly the siren fell asleep in his lap. "Fine, sleep a while. But if I catch a cold for sitting here in my undergarments too long, I will blame you." he said, his voice slightly teasing, just in case Sora heard him. He gently ran his fingers through Sora's hair and smiled. "Thank you for looking after my nephew and being there for him." he whispered.


	14. Preparations

**Yup, still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

Xemnas sighed as he picked up some things and put them away. He looked around the hideout some, taking note that some of those in the Organization were out and keeping an eye on the kingdom while others were asleep. He then saw that Vexen was fast asleep at the table, having not even touched his tea.

Chuckling, Xemnas went over to him and nudged the blonde man. "Vexen, go to your room and rest. I can't risk you getting ill."

"Huh? What?" Vexen looked up and looked to Xemnas through bleary eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, go to your room." Xemnas said. Vexen didn't argue as he just got up and slowly made his way to his room. Xemnas chuckled a bit before going to the other room to check on things.

While checking around, Xemnas wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, not that he really needed to. The Organization hideout was well hidden and in the thirteen years Sephiroth has ruled, no outsider has managed to find it.

Xemnas didn't noticed someone coming up behind him. He nearly turned around to retaliate when he felt arms embrace him, but then he noticed a shade of blue catch his eye. He turned around and faced whoever took hold of him and smiled.

"Saïx." Xemnas and smiled at the sight of his lover. "You've come home. And you're safe."

"Yeah." Saïx nodded. He gently kissed Xemnas and let the other hold him tenderly. "I've missed you."

"The feelings are mutual." Xemnas said in a soft voice. He then gave a concerned look. "Did you succeed?"

"Kind of." Saïx informed. He then went to sit down, taking Xemnas with him. "I didn't see Ienzo, but I met Sora, the Siren." He smiled. "He's really sweet and kind; and fished for me so I didn't have to eat those provisions that Vexen sent." Xemnas chuckled, knowing just how disgusting they could be; he knew they were useful and helped, but they were not the best thing on the taste buds.

"They've agreed to meet me at the masquerade." Saïx said. "It's some days from now, but they agreed to meet me when they set off the fireworks; that is when I will get to see Ienzo again."

"I'm glad you will get to meet him, but..." Xemnas was concerned. "Is that safe? The masquerade will be held at the palace; what if Sephiroth finds out?"

"We'll be wearing masks and have the sound cover of the fireworks. And I am certain Sora won't let us meet in the open; we will be out of the way and unnoticed." Saïx offered a smile. "It'll be okay, I'm sure of it."

"I'll trust you on this one, Saïx." Xemnas said. "And we'll also be there and hidden, keeping an eye on things. The last thing we need and want is for Sephiroth to get a hold of Ienzo; if he is caught, he will be executed, and if he is..." He shook his head. "Then hope will be lost." He then pulled Saïx into a hug. "This will go well, though; we'll make sure he doesn't die… for the kingdom, and for you." He kissed Saïx's forehead gently, right in the middle of the scar.

"Xemnas..." Saïx sighed. "Ienzo… from what I understand, he doesn't want to be king. We can't force him to do anything, I'm sure… if we try, it may only make things worse… and have a Siren angry at us." He shook his head. "Let's find a different way to handle things, okay? To take down Sephiroth and remove him from the throne?"

Xemnas nodded. "We'll do what we can." he assured, pressing his forehead against Saïx's. "We'll have to make preparations; we don't have too long before the masquerade, and who knows, we may be able to remove Sephiroth from the throne then, too." He smiled. "But you meeting Ienzo is the priority, and making sure he is safe."

Saïx smiled. "Thank you, Xemnas." he said. "Thank you." He pressed himself close to his lover, not wanting to be apart. "Thirteen years ago when my sister died alongside my brother-in-law, I feared Ienzo was gone with them and I wanted nothing more than revenge. I wanted Sephiroth dead for what he had done, but now..." He shook his head. "I'm just happy that Ienzo is okay..."

Xemnas put his arms around Saïx, knowing that there were a lot of emotions going on in his lover; he knew that despite those emotions, Saïx did his best to keep a straight face and give nothing away, as was part of his charm. "It'll be okay, Saïx. As you said, he's okay… and we'll make sure things stay that way. And we'll figure out what to do."

* * *

"He's probably back at his home by now, or wherever it is that the Organization lives." Roxas said, finishing some touches to one of the outfits. "Hmm… What do you think, Sora? I think I made it loose enough for you, and still colourful to your liking; you'll look like a butterfly or something on the dance floor." Roxas held up a tunic sewn just right that on Sora's lithe frame and cinched in at the waist, it would look almost like a dress. Add the baggy pants to go under it and a colourful scarf to tie around his hair, Sora was bound to be colourful, but not too flashy since flashy usually involved gold, silver, and jewels, something the others didn't really use.

"I think it's pretty!" Sora said, liking it. He reached out and touched the fabric, feeling its texture between his webbed fingers.

"Careful, don't want you getting water stains on it." Roxas chuckled and Sora pulled back and swam around in the water. "You'll be so beautiful out there, Riku won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"He can't keep them off of him anyways." Zexion joked, sewing something else. "Roxas, have you finished the masks?"

"Let me finish Sora's tunic, and then I'll finish up with the last mask." Roxas said. He then looked to Zexion. "Zex, aren't you worried about this? At all?" he asked. He let out a sigh. "I think it would be fun, seeing Axel and dancing with him sounds like fun, but… I also worry a little. Especially now since you plan on meeting your uncle for the first time in thirteen years."

"Even I worry some, but I will also be cautious. I will do my best to keep out of sight and hidden." Zexion said. "Plus, with our ideas of outfits, we'll blend in with the gypsies and won't be noticed, I'm sure." He tied a scarf of many purples around his head, pushing back part of hair and keeping it all hidden, but exposing his face. "I think we'll do good. The mask will hide my face, the scarf my hair, I'll just look like some boy from the gypsy village."

Roxas nodded, liking the sounds of that. "Sounds good to me." He then smirked. "So… you plan on dancing with Demyx?" Zexion was about ready to protest, but he looked to Sora. "Well?"

"I think you both are really falling head over heels." he said, getting a look from Roxas. "Zexion likes Demyx and Roxas likes Axel." Sora then dunked down and blew bubbles.

"Hey! Don't point that out! Sora!" Roxas whined.

Zexion chuckled a bit. "You should know by now that Sora picks up on our emotions better than we ever could." he said. "Besides, he won't blame you for loving someone; I think he mainly pointed it out because you tried to embarrass me." He sighed. "But… I do like Demyx. I just worry about how he'd respond if he knew who I was… I also wonder if he does know; he was very concerned about my safety..."

Roxas offered a smile. "Don't worry, I think his concern just comes from the fact that he has the most obvious crush on you." He then looked to the water. "What do you think, Sora?"

Sora popped up and nodded. "Demyx's feelings are so obvious, a blind man in the neighbouring kingdom can see them." he said. "However..." He tilted his head to the side and flicked his tail about. "It's good to be cautious; I just know what he feels, not what he thinks. I don't know if he figured things out or not."

Zexion nodded. "I'll be as cautious as I can." he said. He let out a sigh. "I just hope that if he does know, he's not one of the ones who wants me to be king." He shot Roxas a look. "I don't want to be king… I just want to be me."

"Zex..." Roxas sighed. He then shook his head, not knowing what to say to his friend. He then thought of something. "What about Sephiroth?" he asked.

"I don't know." Zexion admitted. "I just don't know… all I know is that I can't rise against him… I just can't..."

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!**

 **You know, rereading through this fic (to check everything before uploading the chapters), I noticed that, I think, three times, Vexen's been pointed out to be having/preparing tea. Normally this is a Luxord thing in my fics (if he's not involved with alcohol of any kind that is). I think it definitely gives a look at Vexen in this story, showing him as a more mellow person, probably using tea to help with maintaining his cool. Anyway, it's just something I noticed.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the others to follow!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	15. Masquerade

**Psst. I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

It seemed that in no time at all, the night of the masquerade came. Nervous yet excited, Zexion was dressed in his garb and ready to go through the night. He looked forward to dancing with Demyx; though he often acted like he didn't have the time of day for him, he was definitely fond of the male who had a soft spot for him. But most of all, he looked forward to seeing Isa again. Oh how he missed his uncle.

"Any sign of Axel? Or Demyx?" Roxas asked, standing at Zexion's side as they walked to where the masquerade was being held. He then smirked and nudged Sora with his elbow. "Any sign of the youngest prince?"

Sora sighed. "I won't mind dancing with him, it'll make him happy, but Roxas, please don't tease me." he mumbled.

"C'mon, let loose for one ni-ow!" Roxas yelped when Zexion smacked him upside the head.

"Don't tease Sora." Zexion said. "You know things are different for him than they are for us." He sighed. "Anyway, try not to stray too far from each other, and don't make it hard for Sora to find you."

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "So, Zex, do you want us with you to meet your uncle?"

Zexion thought it over and nodded. "It would be nice to have you all with me." he said.

"Don't worry, Zex, we'll be there with you." Roxas said, putting his hand on Zexion's shoulder. "We're pretty much a family, so we'll always be there for you."

"Thanks." Zexion said. He then nodded in one direction. "Axel sticks out with that bright red hair of his, huh?"

"Even with a mask..." Roxas chuckled.

Axel managed to pinpoint the trio who pretended to be siblings, mainly noticing Roxas' hair that spiked up in a cowlick sort of way. He went over and bowed to them. "My goodness, you three look like gypsies." he pointed out. "The style and colours suit you all. Especially you." He took Roxas' hand gently and kissed it. "Roxas, may I have this dance?"

"Of course." Roxas said with a nod. "But… not too far from my brothers? We're not used to large crowds like this; it's different than a market, you know." He came up with the reason rather easily so he didn't seem suspicious or anything.

"Of course, can't let you feel insecure and be too far from your family." Axel said, leading Roxas to an area that wasn't too badly crowded. He knew he didn't need to be out fully on the dance floor to be seen dancing; just dancing with Roxas, even when out of the limelight, was enough for the redheaded trainee.

Sora watched where Axel led Roxas to dance. While watching, he heard a sigh come from Zexion and picked up on its meaning rather easily. "Don't worry." he told Zexion.

"Huh?" Zexion questioned.

"You're worried about a lot of things. If Demyx will show up, if your uncle will show up, if things will go well… but mostly you long for happiness and a simple life where you can fall in love and live with your love." Sora explained. "It's a common thing to want a simple life and to be worried about other things."

"You're always good at picking up on emotions." Zexion sighed before chuckling some. "I am glad, though. You voice what we have in us… in a way, it makes us understand our own emotions… even if it can be annoying because you are always right when it comes to that."

Sora smiled. "I'm happy to be helpful with that… and content in annoying you guys with it while I'm at it." he said. He then giggled when Zexion playfully took a swipe at him.

* * *

"He's really here." Riku said.

"Who is, little brother?" Kadaj, the youngest of Riku's older brothers, questioned.

"Oh, his little crush; the brunette from the market." Yazoo teased.

"Oh? Which one is he?" Kadaj took a look around, smiling when he spotted Sora looking like a gypsy. Though Sora wore a scarf around his head, hiding his hair mostly, some of it still stuck out in the back. "He's a cute one; perhaps if he doesn't fall for you, I can charm him."

"Piss off, Kadaj." Riku grumbled. He then nodded. "Well, I'll go and ask him to dance with me." he stated. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Yazoo stated.

"Yeah, good luck getting laid." Kadaj chuckled. He then yelped when Loz, another one of their brothers (and the most emotionally sensitive of them), actually smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't pick on Riku too much." Loz stated.

"Fine..." Kadaj mumbled.

Riku chuckled before walking off, leaving the balcony they were on and heading down to the main area, making his way to the brunette he came to love. When he reached him, he bowed some like a gentleman, carefully taking Sora's hand.

"You look stunning, Sora." Riku complimented.

"Oh, your majesty." Sora said.

"May I have the honor to dance with you?" Riku inquired.

"Um… okay. As long as we don't stray too far; I'd like to stay close to my brothers… and not be too lost in the crowd." Sora responded.

"Of course." Riku nodded and pulled Sora away some, dancing with him as he always wanted. He smiled as they danced, moving to the music. He saw how Sora moved, quickly adapting to how the brunette danced. "You're a remarkable dancer. You must do this often."

"Just with my brothers or alone." Sora responded. "I was once told that if you don't feel well and you don't know why, you need to ask yourself three questions."

"And what are those questions?" Riku inquired, intrigued.

"When did you stop enjoying nature? When did you stop singing? When did you stop dancing?" Sora stated the questioned. "It was believed that when we stop doing those things, we carry an illness that cannot otherwise be cured."

"I think I know another one to add." Riku stated.

"Hmm?" Sora looked up at the youngest prince.

"When did you stop believing in love?" Riku gave his response. "I think believing in love can keep some of us going, and I never stop believing, especially when I see you." He smiled when Sora actually blushed.

Zexion watched and chuckled some. He didn't hear what they were saying, but clearly Riku said something sweet or embarrassing that made Sora blush; he figured it was sweet since he could see the smile on the brunette's face. Zexion watched longer until he was pulled into someone's arms, the person, clearly male by the body against his, wanting to dance with him.

"Share a dance with me?" the voice said.

Zexion froze and looked up to see the king, recognizing him even with the half-mask on his face. "Um… I..." Zexion tried to protest, but he was pulled further onto the dance floor. He didn't want to make a fuss or a scene, so he went with it, hoping Sephiroth didn't pay mind and just wanted someone to dance with.

"You've grown up." Sephiroth said. "Ienzo."

Zexion refrained from biting his lip. _Shit._ He thought. _He does know… dammit all…_

"You were so tiny then… easier to kill if I had my hands on you. But no, your mother was quick to get you out and that damned siren, wherever it is, who seemed to have spared you all these years." Sephiroth said. "But now look at you, a grown man, trying to hide right under my nose." He smirked. "I will be honest," He spun Zexion out and brought him back before leaning in closer to the smaller male, "you did a good job. You did make one mistake, though. You showed up that day, cloaked and hidden. You remained so hidden, you stood out. And then you ran, ran like the little mouse you are."

Zexion didn't respond. He didn't want to satisfy this man with a response. He worried that if he did, it would just end things there; he hoped if he remained calm through this, then Sephiroth would perhaps think he made a mistake and called out the wrong person. Somehow, though, he was sure the king knew he was correct in this.

"You're so silent, Ienzo; haven't you anything to say?" Sephiroth inquired. Zexion continued to stay silent, not wanting to say anything. "Really, though, you are a fool. Could you not stay away from your home? Is that why you came here to the celebration?" He spun Zexion out again with their dance before bringing him close yet again, moving to the music perfectly. "Don't think I'll give up, though. I've worked hard to get where I am now and I'm not going to let you or anyone else ruin it."

"Worked hard?" Zexion inquired, keeping his tone level. "You've murdered many people, innocent lives. Men, women, anyone who was in your way or defied you all so you could fulfill your selfish needs."

"It wasn't entirely selfish." Sephiroth stated. "I was providing an even better life for my sons. Surely you can understand, yes? Your mother did the same thing, getting you to sneak out through the halls that the servants used."

"She did that so I could survive. You did what you did… killing others." Zexion stated. He then bit his lip, realizing that he did give away that he had been Ienzo. That made Sephiroth smirk and bring him closer. Sephiroth cupped Zexion's chin and made him look up at him.

"People who stay in their places are bound to be trampled. Those who rise up and are strong are those who stay on top. I must be stronger than the masses, though, if I am to remain where I am." Sephiroth stated. "And to remain on top, you will be no more. But I'll be generous." Zexion scoffed at that. "In another week, it is the anniversary if your parents' deaths. I'll gladly reunite you all on that day."


	16. Backfire

**Disclaimer. I neither now nor probably ever will own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I'm just the writer of this fic.**

* * *

Sora looked around anxiously. He couldn't see Zexion and he lost his scent in the crowds of dancing bodies. He could also tell the king was fairly close… and more guards seemed to be around. This put him on edge, concerned for his friend and _brother_.

"Sora? Is something the matter?" Riku inquired, stopping their dancing and bringing the brunette to the side.

"I… I need to go find a friend. Sorry, your majesty." Sora said. He bowed his head and ran off a bit, leaving Riku there. Luckily Riku respected him and didn't follow.

Sora was looking for Saïx, wanting to find him so he could perhaps help him find Zexion. Something was wrong, the siren could feel it, and he didn't like it one bit. It didn't take long to follow a scent, Saïx's scent being fairly distinct to the brunette.

"Saïx." Sora said, hissing some as he reached the blue haired man wearing a wolf-inspired mask. With him was Xemnas, wielding a dragon-inspired mask.

"Sora?" Saïx inquired. "What's wrong? You seem tense."

"I can't find him. He's somewhere in the crowd and the king is near." Sora stated, his voice almost whining. "I… I..."

"Shit..." Xemnas cursed. He looked around. "What is he wearing? We'll help."

Sora clung to Saïx some, unsure of Xemnas. "It's okay; he's with me." Saïx assured, getting Sora to relax some, though the siren was still tense due to being unable to find Zexion.

"He's wear..." Sora started to say, but the call for guards interrupted him. He felt Saïx back off and pull him closer as the people seemed to stop and step back. In the middle of everything was Zexion, apprehended by the guards. "No… Zex..." Sora went to run for him, but Saïx held him back. "Please, we can't let anything happen to him." he pleaded to Saïx.

"He's..." Saïx nodded, realizing that was his nephew there. "Shit, Sephiroth already got to him. Xemnas..."

Xemnas nodded and motioned to some of the others who were stationed, hidden and keeping watch. He wanted them to try and take out the king but keep the boy there safe and unharmed. Xigbar, who was stationed higher up with his crossbow, tried to take the shot, but a guard protected the king, putting people more on edge and the guards ready.

* * *

Roxas had ceased his dancing the moment things turned. Seeing Zexion there and apprehended, he didn't give any thought as to what Sephiroth may have said or planned to say. He knew he had to protect the other male. He left Axel immediately, running for a guard.

Roxas was quick and able to take him by surprise and take his sword before running at another guard, initiating a fight. This panicked people, making several run off so they didn't accidentally get hurt, especially when more guards came in to control the situation.

Smirking, Sephiroth walked off, heading for a balcony with some personal guards to protect him. He decided to let this go on a little longer; it was like entertainment to him. Sick entertainment to a sick bastard.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Roxas said, getting Zexion away from the guards but unable to escape with him as they were surrounded. He then was stunned when he found Axel at his side, a sword pointed at the guards. "What are..."

"I like you, Rox, so don't think I'm going to let you get hurt without me trying to do something good." Axel stated. "Besides..." He looked to Zexion before nodding. He then went to fight some of the guards.

Fighting didn't last too long. They were out numbered and defenseless compared to guards who wore armor. Soon, Zexion, Roxas, and Axel were all apprehended, held and bound. Sephiroth, on the balcony, clapped.

"Bravo. Bravo." the false king said with his slow clap. "You truly put up a fight, but it was all for naught. And Axel… betraying me and helping the traitor?" He then held out his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Ienzo, the prince many of you have been waiting for… but in vain." At that, the guards had removed the masks of their three _prisoners_ , especially revealing Zexion.

"A traitor?" Axel asked. "In case you haven't noticed, you were the traitor!" He shouted at Sephiroth. "You were the one who led to the destruction of the prince's family! You're nothing but a sick bastard who is a selfish fuck! The only decent thing you did was procreate and have good sons! I pray to the gods every day they end up nothing like you!"

"Ax..." Roxas whispered.

"Damn, I've been waiting to get that off of my chest all these years." Axel sighed.

Sephiroth sighed. "Well, now that I know how you truly feel… lock all three of them up. I have an execution to plan." he said before disappearing through the curtains.

Xemnas sneered before signaling the Organization members who were there. He wanted them to stop the guards and rescue the other three, especially Zexion, and get them out of there.

"Xemnas, watch Sora and keep him safe." Saïx ordered, pushing Sora to him. "Don't let him get caught." He then ran off to the guards, ready to take on as many as possible, just as his fellow Organization members had done.

Disaster. That was how several others could describe that night. The capture of the prince they have all been waiting for? A battle of sorts breaking out in the ballroom? This, though, was an improvement to Sephiroth, wanting nothing more than to have Zexion in his clutches and eventually killed, publicly executed in front of his people.

The Organization did what they could, though, they fought with those they had with them, which was just about everyone. The only ones who didn't show up were Larxene, who was pregnant, Vexen, who remained at the base just in case, and Lexaeus, who was watching over the base to make sure they weren't found and ambushed there.

"Demyx!" Xemnas snapped, grabbing the blonde by his arm when he found him. "Hurry and take Sora back to the base."

"Huh? What? But Zex..." Demyx was dumbfounded.

"Take Sora to the base; he'll be safest there. We'll do what we can here." Xemnas said, knowing he should join in too. While Demyx could fight, he wasn't much of a fighter; instead, a task to take Sora to safety was one he knew the blonde could do.

"R-right." Demyx nodded, taking Sora's hand and rushing off, keeping the brunette with him. He didn't want to abandon Zexion there, but he knew he had to trust his teammates to do their jobs and protect the prince they all waited for the return of.

Demyx rushed through the alleys, staying out of sight as much as possible. The city was crawling with guards, now more than ever. He knew Sephiroth planned this; he knew that somehow, Sephiroth already figured out Zexion was Ienzo and had guards everywhere, to assure himself that the prince wouldn't escape.

 _Zexion… please… please be safe._ Demyx thought, pleaded, prayed. He kept Sora close, rushing until he got to the base, entering it quickly.

"Demyx? Goodness, what happened?" Vexen inquired, standing up and abandoning his to to go over to the two boys.

"The masquerade… it… I think it was a trap." Demyx huffed out. "Sephiroth's guards… they're trying to ensure capturing Zexion goes according to his plan… the others… they're trying to control the situation and protect him." He looked up at Vexen with watery eyes. "The Superior told me to get Sora here to be safe but..."

"Hush… hush." Vexen said, hugging his little brother. "They'll be fine… they'll succeed..." He whispered. "Sephiroth didn't… not right away?"

"No… he wanted Zexion, Roxas, and one of the guards, Axel, to be locked up." Demyx explained. "Axel, who is usually with Riku, tried to protect Zexion, too."

Vexen nodded. He figured that Sephiroth was planning something, which was why he didn't execute Zexion right then and there. Even if Zexion was successfully captured by Sephiroth's men, the older blonde figured they could have some time bought… but they didn't know for how long. He knew he had to get information.

"Zexion… will… be fine…?" Sora asked, doing all he could to not cry. He wasn't supposed to cry, as was what he was taught as a siren. "They'll protect him? And Roxas will be fine, too?"

Vexen reached over and pulled Sora into the hug. "They'll do all they can, dear child. They will." he assured. "Especially Saïx. He's been looking for him all this time… he'll be the strongest one out there."

"We shouldn't have gone… we shouldn't have..." Sora mumbled, burying his face against Vexen.

"You didn't know this would happen…" Vexen assured. "I know it's hard, but the only thing we can do now is wait."

"R-right..." Sora stuttered.

"You'll be safe here with us. So just wait here…" Vexen assured. "Demyx… why not draw up a bath for our little guest; surely water will comfort him." Not only that, but Vexen thought that perhaps giving Demyx a task will also take his mind off of things for even just a moment.

"Right." Demyx nodded pulling away and doing just that.

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!  
**

 **Yet another chapter! And Vexen, you adorable mama you. Looking after even Sora whom you've just met.**

 **Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it and will enjoy the next ones, too.**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	17. The Alley Cat and the Snow Fairy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters**

* * *

"Not only have we captured a traitor, the prince, and the prince's little guard," Sephiroth stated, looking into the cells, "but also we have captured _The Graceful Assassin_ and _The Gambler of Fate_ of the Organization." He smirked. "True, it wasn't your beloved leader, but beggars can't be choosers, you know."

"Oh, sod off, you prat." Luxord scoffed. "You brag more more than a slag."

"No idea what you said, but I have a feeling you insulted me." Sephiroth stated.

"He's British, even don't we understand what he says most of the time. Usually it's just best to grin and nod when he talks." Marluxia admitted, not missing the rude gesture sent his way (in a joking way, of course). "Knowing him, though usually a gentlemen, I think he did insult you."

"Twice, actually." Luxord admitted.

"Well, make yourself comfortable; in a week, we have an execution and while our little prince is priority, I will take pleasure in having all five of you beheaded publicly." Sephiroth said. "And two members of the Organization only makes it better; your group has been a thorn in my side since I took my place."

"We wouldn't be that way if you hadn't had people slaughtered, including the king and queen, and steal the throne for your own ambitions." Marluxia stated.

"Hmm. No matter, though. When the anniversary date of my reign comes around, I'll put an end to the hopes that little Prince Ienzo will return and take the throne and overthrow me." Sephiroth stated, walking off.

"I'm really hating him more and more..." Roxas grumbled.

"I'm thankful every day that Riku and the others aren't exactly like him." Axel said. "Sure, Kadaj can be a little ambitious, but he doesn't seem as bad as Sephiroth." He then looked to another cell. "You okay, Zexion? Or should I be..."

"Don't call me that other name." Zexion sighed.

"You're worried about Sora, right?" Roxas asked.

"What if he's hurt? What if he couldn't get to safety?" Zexion asked. "I know I should be more concerned for myself in this situation but Sora… Not to mention my uncle… I was supposed to meet him after all this time..."

"You mean Saïx, right?" Marluxia inquired. "He was fighting at our side… I doubt he's dead; he's a tough guy to fight. I should know; I've done training against him and each time, I get my ass handed to me on a silver platter." Zexion chuckled a bit. "Besides, Sora's that siren, right? My guess is that Xemnas made sure he was taken to safety."

"I hope they're okay..." Zexion stated. He then looked around. "And I really don't want to die… so I hope we can get out of here..."

"Well, I'm open for suggestions." Axel said. "A plan would be nice."

"These dungeons were only used, when my parents ruled, to house the most severe of criminals. Prior to that, when my grandfather was king, it was used as a fortified hold in case of an attack on the kingdom. It's not easy to break in, let alone break out. You need inside help, pretty much." Zexion explained. "And last I checked, guards are either on Sephiroth's side or too afraid to stand up to him."

"Understandable why since I spoke out against him and now look where I am." Axel chuckled some. "Worth it, though."

"Really? It's worth getting locked up and put on the execution list?" Roxas inquired.

"Yeah. I did a good act, got to fight by your side, get to stick with you, and got to voice my opinion." Axel stated. "Besides… Riku's my best friend; he may try something to get us out or convince his father to forgo the execution."

"Hate to break it to you, love," Luxord interjected, "but it's not likely, not even for little silver locks. At least for three of us."

"Well, our hopes is probably going to either be on the people for an uprising or the Organization in finding a way to get us out." Marluxia rationalized.

"I think something will come up." Zexion said. "I know Sora… he won't give up on Roxas and me… and I don't think my uncle will, either."

* * *

"I want everyone on high alert." Sephiroth ordered. "Tighten security around the palace and in the town; I don't want any mistakes. In a week, the execution will be held; nothing will go wrong. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." the head guard said, going off to give the others to the others.

Out of sight and hearing range, Reno met with Cloud and Squall. Reno was on edge, his younger brother locked and having a death sentence hung over him. Even Riku, who had been forbidden to visit Axel in the dungeon, couldn't do anything to help.

"This can't go on..." Reno mumbled. "If the kid is executed then… and… my brother..."

"Squall, do you think you can get this worked out?" Cloud inquired, looking to the brunette guard. "We only have a week."

"I've got some ideas… I just need to get out there." Squall stated.

"Then get moving; we've got you covered." Reno stated.

Squall nodded and left, grabbing a cloak and slipping out of the palace walls. He stuck to the shadows, hiding in the alleys and slipping through, going unseen by any guards that passed, unrecognized by any civilians that noticed him, and overall hidden from the world and perceived as unimportant. This was one of the things he did, though, and Cloud and Reno both knew of it.

Squall was a guard, yes, but also an informant. He wasn't part of it, but he helped the Organization, relaying information to mainly Vexen who, unlike most of the others, could get around without being noticed or at least without anyone paying mind to him. Guards didn't exactly know him by appearance (whereas most of the other members they did know) and civilians knew him as a healer; nothing more, nothing less, though very few who did help the Organization did know him as a member of the group.

Squall went to a certain alley, one that only stray cats and rats would occasionally occupy. He leaned against a wall, not minding the cat that rubbed around his ankles. He had to wait so he could get a message to Vexen. That was when he saw a kid.

"Psst. Kid." Squall got the kid's attention.

"Mister, your back." the kid, a young boy, pointed out, getting to the alley. "Need something?"

"Get the healer for me, okay? Without the guards, too." Squall said, handing over a bag of coins to pay the boy for that service. "Tell him the _alley cat_ needs him."

"Yes, sir." the boy said, accepting the payment and running off.

This was normal. Some of the guards who were in on this, though there were very few, would put together money to use as payment so Squall could get out there and give and receive information needed. Squall would mainly use children to get them to get Vexen for him; they were small, could go unnoticed, and quick on their feet. Guards wouldn't suspect children of much, other than goofing off, playing around, and not doing their chores.

Squall also paid them for their services of either delivering information, if he was in a rush, or sending Vexen to him. It was a job, more or less, and it was right to pay them. The children always appreciated it, able to help their families. Most of the children even knew him, they would call him either _Mister_ or _Alley Cat_ while Vexen was simply the _healer_ or, when questioned by guards, the _snow fairy_. These nicknames kept things discrete because if a guard did question them, it kept them hidden. Saying _the alley cat wants us to find the snow fairy_ just made them think it was a game they were playing.

It was, for lack of a better word, flawless.

"Kitty cat, kitty cat, with a gaze so cold, looking for a fairy of the snow." came a voice.

"Silver wings, silver wings, as cold as ice, finding the cat, not a crow." Squall responded.

A code. It was how they greeted each other, letting the other know that they came alone. It was simple, really, but something they could trust.

"You called." Vexen showed himself, going into an alley. "Shall we talk elsewhere?"

"Only if you know someplace more discrete." Squall responded. "It's very important, so I hope you have time."

"Injuries have been treated… I have time." Vexen responded. "Come with me, let's go and talk in _that place_."

"Let's hope I don't return smelling like death then." Squall said, walking off with Vexen to a place hidden and secretive so they could talk.

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!  
**

 **Luxord being pointed out as British and sometimes hard to understand was inspired by an episode of Demyx Time I had watched who knows how long ago. It was a fun thing to throw in here as a reference, and my bestie approved and even thought it was the best reference to use in a Kingdom Hearts fic.**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	18. The Catacombs and the Aqueducts

**It should be obvious at this point that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

The catacombs. They were tunnels beneath the ground housing the dead and some of the less fortunate. People who had no homes and no one would or could take pity on them, they were hunker down in those tunnels, especially in the winter. Vexen led Squall to another part of them, further and deeper within to remain unheard, unseen, and undetected.

"Do you know how they are?" Vexen inquired.

"No; I'm not one of the guards assigned to duty in the dungeons." Squall said, sitting on a stone bench in the little area they entered. "But I do have information to give you."

"Do tell; hopefully we'll be able to work with it." Vexen stated.

"Hopefully." Squall nodded. "First off, the execution is planned to be held next week. Sephiroth wants the prince executed then."

"That day? But wh..." Vexen wasn't sure why, but then it dawned on him. "I see; so, he is making it as _poetic_ as possible by wanting him executed on the day his own parents were." He sighed. "That gives us a little time, but if we're not cautious, then he may change his mind."

"Right." Squall nodded. "Next, all five captured, two of your members, the prince, Axel, and the blonde kid who was with the prince are all kept in the same dungeon; it's in the east wing, underground."

"We don't know the layout of the palace well..." Vexen thought it over. "But the _wolf_ may remember it."

"Hopefully he does." Squall stated. "He did live there, after all. So that helps some." He sighed. "Also, security is being tightened; guards are on duty in larger groups. However, the south watch tower remains a blind spot."

"Oh? Wouldn't that be noticed and fixed?" Vexen inquired.

"It's structurally a blind spot, not the guard duty." Squall elaborated. He then drew in the dirt at their feet. He was working on a diagram of the castle and around it; though crude, it was a doable diagram. "The backside of it, opposite of the palace gates, its hidden by the shadows, especially this time of year and with the moon phases. Even with torches lit, its completely hidden, making it an ideal way to get out."

"There's a grove of trees out that way, too; a grove that leads into the forest." Vexen stated. "If a long enough rope can be used, they can get out that way, especially if they use an arrow and shoot it to someone waiting in the shadows, tying one end to a sturdy area of the tower, the other end to a sturdy tree."

"Exactly; that would be the best exit route." Squall said. "I can hide a bow and arrow in the tower tonight, as well as rope; that's easy."

"We'll need a different route, though, for entrance; using the same route will be hard and make it more noticeable." Vexen pointed out.

"There are the servants' passageways, but..." Squall wasn't sure.

Vexen thought it over. He knew some things about the palace, but he wasn't entirely sure. "We can figure it out ourselves; after all, the _wolf_ probably remembers the structure. That and, if willing, we have another addition who may be able to help out." he explained, not going into detail.

"Right." Squall nodded. "Also… Axel, he's Reno's younger brother. Riku's best friend. He can't be left there; I know the prince is your priority but..."

"We will be sure to do all we can." Vexen stated. "Is this all?"

"Yeah." Squall said, kicking the dirt around to hide the diagram. "This… can be done before the week is out, right?"

"If you get the stuff in the tower tonight, we can probably go in tomorrow night." Vexen responded.

"Good." Squall said. "Then I leave the rest to you."

* * *

"So, the little _alley cat_ had that information… it's really good and doable. But getting in..." Xemnas speculated things. They looked at the map of the kingdom that had been crafted over time, giving the layout of that and the castle the best it could.

"What are these blue lines?" Sora asked.

"Aqueducts." Saïx was the one to respond. "They carry water through the entire kingdom, and even into the castle." He paused a moment and nodded before marking an area. "There's a decorative pool of water here; it was set up with a fountain as a wedding gift to Aqua and Terra." he explained. "In the bottom of the pool, though, there is a grate made of iron covering it; it just sits there, so it should be easy to open and get in through there."

"So, go in through the ducts." Xaldin stated. "Seems easy enough."

"Not really. They're narrow; someone my size wouldn't fit so easily, and even if they could, last I knew, they were filled completely; there's no room to rise up and inhale are." Saïx explained. "The only one who could get through it safely is Sora."

Everyone had knowledge at this point that Sora was a siren, able to swim in water freely and breathe in it, too. So pointing out that Sora was the only one who could go in wasn't new news to anyone.

"Sending him in alone is a bad idea." Saïx stated.

"And it seemed like a good idea at first..." Xigbar grumbled.

"Well… if they're wide enough for me to move around and one other person, I could help, actually." Sora stated. This had eyes on him. "Well, I can help someone breathe through me pretty much, helping them get through all of that."

"Hey, yeah, that's an idea." Xigbar said. "Sora, singing also has special properties, right?"

"It depends on the song." Sora stated. "I can use lullabies in some areas to knock guards out."

"Which means," Larxene poked into the conversation, "the guards in the dungeon at least, you can knock them out, getting the others released without being noticed. How long does it last, though?"

"A few hours at minimum." Sora stated. "Zexion would sleep the entire night, though, when I did lullabies for him. And I've used them in the past against people who would trail me when I was younger; they don't pay mind and they're out for some time before they could even know what hit them."

"Then that leaves the right person to send with you." Xemnas stated. "Larxene is petite, but she's expecting."

"Guys, I can go." Demyx said. "I'm small enough, I can hold my breath longer naturally, and I swim a lot better than any of you… except Sora, but he doesn't count since he's a siren." He sighed. "I'm not much of a fighter, but… I'm really good at sneaking around and running really fast."

"I say we let him." Vexen stated. "Sending him may be the only way to make this work."

Xemnas thought it over. He didn't know if sending Demyx would be best, his emotions may get ahead of him, but they didn't have much choice, did they? He could swim, he could hold his breath underwater for longer periods of time than anyone else, that with Sora helping him would work well. Sure, Demyx didn't have the best aim for the rope plan, but getting Marluxia from the dungeon, that was settled.

"I think we have our plan." Xemnas finally stated. "That means resting, Demyx; as soon as it's dark tomorrow night, you're going on that mission. And probably without much in terms of clothes; we don't want you dripping water everywhere and leaving a trail to you."

"I'll live with that." Demyx said. "It's hard to swim with lots of clothes on anyway."

"Then after we get you in, I'll have some of us be at the rendezvous point to meet you at the south part of the castle." Xemnas said. "Sora, you'd probably come back the way you will go in, hmm? Water being your thing?"

"Yeah, heights isn't quite what I do." Sora stated.

"Then I'll have a couple of us remain there to meet with you." Xemnas said. "Also, how long does it take you to dry off?"

"Not too long, especially if I go without anything on." Sora explained.

"If it takes a while longer, the fountain is in the garden." Saïx said. "The garden is still there and full; we saw it at the masquerade."

"So, we can hide in the plants until we dry off enough?" Demyx inquired, to which Saïx nodded.

"Well, this plan is getting functional and better by the minute." Vexen stated.

"Just need to hope it doesn't backfire on us." Xigbar said. "Any ideas if it does?"

"I know a lot of songs with magic in them… I'll come up with something." Sora stated.

"Then we rest; tomorrow night will be busy." Xemnas ordered. Everyone was dismissed, but Sora remained sitting there. "Nervous?"

"I've never done anything like this." Sora admitted. "I've spent my time hiding… avoiding people who could hurt me."

"If you feel you can't..." Xemnas started to speak.

"I can't back out of this. I need to help Roxas and Zexion." Sora stated. "They're my brothers… my family." He sighed. "They're all I've got."

"I understand." Xemnas said. "You know, if I can get away with this, when this is all over and Sephiroth is off of the throne, I'll see about having an aqueduct built for you." Sora looked up at him. "That way you can visit here whenever you want and return to the forest whenever, never having to leave the water if you wish it."

Sora smiled. "That would be nice… especially if Zexion decides to take back the throne or remain here to stay with Saïx." he stated.

"Now, go rest; we've got an eventful night tomorrow." Xemnas said. "You can ask someone to draw water up for you if you wish it." Sora nodded before walking off, doing just that so he could sleep in the water.

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!  
**

 **I'll be honest, in my original document with this chapter, the nickname for one of the characters (and you can guess who by the new nickname, most likely) was original the _hound_ , but I decided to change it to the _wolf_ since it seemed to suit such character more. **

**Anyway, as always, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it and look forward to the next ones.**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	19. The Dungeons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

"This one will directly lead you to the palace." Saïx said when the next night came around, leading Sora and Demyx to the necessary waterway. "It may curve off, though..."

"We'll find our way." Sora said. "Never doubt a siren's ability to navigate through water." He stripped down from the borrowed clothes he wore and got into the water, shifting to his aquatic form relatively quickly.

"Well damn," Xigbar said, looking at Sora, "and I thought you were a beauty as a human." Sora grinned and ducked down. He then did what Xigbar didn't expect and what Roxas, though not with them, always went through; he spat a stream of water at the man. "Thanks..." Xigbar deadpanned as Sora giggled.

"Playful, huh?" Demyx said, getting out of most of his clothes, leaving short bottoms on to cover his _nether-regions_. He then got into the water, shivering at first before quickly adapting. "You guys will be at the other side?" he asked, meaning about the southern watch tower and in the grove of trees.

"Yeah; we'll also send Lexaeus and Xaldin to wait here for Sora." Saïx informed. "Sora, you sure you can get back here okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be able to." Sora said with a nod. "Don't worry about me."

"I still will; I don't want anything happening to you." Saïx said. "I've grown fond of sitting in the water and chatting with you."

Sora smiled and popped up, kissing Saïx's cheek in a family sort of way. "Well, we best get going; the sooner we're in, the sooner we're out."

"Right. Best of luck to you." Saïx said. Sora and Demyx nodded before diving down and swimming.

The aqueducts were stone tunnels crafted long ago and managed to stay functional; rumor had it, though, that every now and then the water was drained for maintenance work, especially if something wrong is seen with the water and they couldn't find the source. Due to them being tunnels, though, Demyx couldn't see a thing and relied on feeling Sora's fins against him as the Siren stayed close. Sora wanted to stay close to both lead Demyx but also feel when he needed to share air.

When Demyx felt the usable air he held in him dissipate, he knew he needed to take a breath. Sora felt this, too, so he slid himself under the other. What Sora did was shocked Demyx, though, and almost made him choke, but then he realized with their lips locked, he could breathe through Sora, as if the siren was filtering water into air for him. Taking a deep breath, Demyx held it in and then kept on swimming.

It took a few rounds of sharing air before they reached the end. As Saïx told them, there was an iron grate over the opening. Demyx tried to move it, but he didn't have the right strength and coordination to move objects like it under the water's surface. In addition to that, if he tried too hard, he could hurt himself and lose too much air again.

Sora, on the other hand, knew how to move things in water. Being an aquatic creature and learning how, he could handle this. He got past Demyx and pushed up against the grate. Due to the water corrosion after some years, it was stuck, but not for long. The siren pushed the grate up and let it slide off of him and to the side, giving room for him and then Demyx to swim through.

Demyx took in a deep yet silent breath of air when he came past the water's surface. He let his lungs accept air once again before looking around cautiously. He couldn't see or hear anything.

"Sor?" Demyx asked.

"I don't smell any people here." Sora said. He then pulled himself up and with a wet plopping sound, he went over the edge of the pool and onto the grass.

Thankful for his legs, Demyx went up and just climbed over. He then helped Sora over to the cover of the shrubs, letting the siren dry off so he could turn back to his human form. As stated, it didn't take too long for Sora's fins to disappear and his tail turn into two legs.

"Ready?" Demyx asked.

Sora nodded. "We need to head for the eastern side."

"Yeah… too bad we couldn't bring a drawn diagram with us." Demyx stated, making sure his bottom attire was dry.

"I remember the diagram Saïx showed us earlier; and I can kinda smell where they are." Sora stated. "Especially Marluxia; he's got a really strong plant smell to him." Demyx gave him a look. "I remembered it from when he tried to talk with Roxas and me, wanting to find Zexion."

"Ah." Demyx nodded. "Well, lead the way."

Sora nodded and got out from the shrubs, knocking the dirt off of him so he didn't trail it behind. He then took off through the castle, using his senses to pick up on where the guards were and listening to tell where they were going. With these skills, they were getting around rather easily. Sure, they had to take small detours or hunker down and hide for a moment here and there, but it sure beat getting caught.

Sora soon enough found the way to the dungeons and went down toward them, following the scents that he was trailing, pleased that the further he went, the stronger they became. After two flights of stairs, the scent was at its strongest, and Sora could smell Zexion, Roxas, and Axel with ease as well as Marluxia and another man who he assumed was Luxord.

"Are we there?" Demyx whispered very softly that a human straining to hear may struggle hearing him; Sora heard him clear as day and nodded. "And they're all there?" Another nod. "Okay, now… how do you make sure the wrong people aren't put to sleep?"

Sora flashed a smile that said _leave it to me_ before letting his eyes change, nearly startling Demyx. His eyes took on the full blue look with the narrow pupils. Once his eyes changed, he shifted his position, knowing he had all of the guards, who looked rather bored as two were even playing cards and one of them was tossing a stone up and down, in his sight. Once he had them in his sight and knew he wasn't missing anyone, he opened his mouth and let the most melodious sound come out.

Even not being Sora's target, Demyx felt compelled to sleep. Then again, he had a liking for music. All in all, though, he could definitely say that sirens live up to the stories Luxord would bring up, beings of unimaginable beauty with voices of angels.

Those in the cells perked up some, hearing the singing. Roxas and Zexion knew exactly who it was, Marluxia had his suspicions about what and who it was, and Luxord was pretty damn sure he knew what, at least. Axel, though, was out of the loop.

"Anyone else hear music or am I going crazy?" Axel asked. He flinched when he felt Roxas punch him in the arm. "What?"

"Shut up." one of the guards told Axel.

"Don't bring it up; we don't want them to notice." Roxas whispered to Axel softly. "Sora's casting a spell to put them to sleep."

"Sora's here? How can you tell?" Axel asked just as quietly now. "Oh… the music." he added, realizing that.

It didn't take long for the guards to doze off; those standing sat down, those sitting leaned back against walls or cell doors, and they all just made themselves comfortable as they fell into their deep slumbers. Once asleep and Sora knew the coast was clear, he and Demyx left the area they were hiding in.

"Sora, you are full of surprises." Roxas said, getting up and going to the bars, hugging the Siren through them. "I can't believe you actually broke in."

"I can't let you and Zexion get hurt; you're my family." Sora said, rubbing his forehead against Roxas'. He then went to the other cell where Zexion was, showing him affection. "I missed you guys so much."

"I'm glad you're okay." Zexion said. He then looked to Demyx, smiling. "Even you came."

"I was the only one small enough and not pregnant who could fit; no worries, we have another way out." Demyx said. He then checked the guards for keys. "But… getting out… we need to free you guys first..."

"Bugger." Luxord mumbled. "The key is most likely with Sephiroth; the bastard ensuring we can't break free."

"Um… anything narrow and sharp on them?" Axel asked.

"Um..." Demyx picked up a small dagger that was on one of the guards. "This?"

"Hand it here." Axel took the dagger when Demyx handed it over, jiggling it in the lock. "While normally I'd have an easier method, time isn't on our side, I'm sure, so I'll do it like this." He smirked a bit as he worked on it. "Reno said it was a poor skill to have and would only get me into trouble… which was why he saddled me into guard duty… or at least training. He didn't want me being trouble and giving a bad impression on us, especially him since he was in charge of me."

"Get on with it." Marluxia said.

"Long story short," Axel continued as he finished with the lock and opened the cell, "I learned to pick locks. Poor skill my ass." He then went to Zexion's cell, getting it picked easier since he was at a better angle. "Yay me."

"Good, now can we go before we're noticed?" Marluxia asked.

"I second that notion." Luxord said. "However," he looked to Demyx and Sora, "you two need to lead, assuming a plan was made."

"Yup." Demyx nodded. "Sora, remember how to get there?" Sora nodded before taking off, leading the others back the way they came, being just as stealthy as before, even with a larger group.

"By the way," Axel said as they started to leave, "why is Sora buck naked while Demyx is wearing… little? How did you even get in?"

"Long story… for another time." Demyx said, holding back the chuckle that was threatening to escape while Roxas smirked, amused that Axel was out of the loop.

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!  
**

 **You know, proof reading this through, I realized no one, Axel mainly since he didn't know what Sora was actually, pointed out that Sora was running around in full glory. Well, I added it after my proof reading.**

 **Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter and will like the future chapters, too.**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	20. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

 _"_ _Father! Please, reconsider this. Executing anyone isn't going to make people accept you more as king." Riku had pleaded to his father. "Especially executing Ienzo."_

 _"_ _I have worked hard to reach the top, Riku. I have done all I could to ensure the best future for you and your brothers." Sephiroth stated. "And that boy stands between us and our future."_

 _"_ _No, Father." Riku said, looking hurt. "He stands between you and your ambitions. Things were fine before all of this...Mother wouldn't want..."_

 _There was a loud sound and Riku was on the ground, hand to his cheek that was turning a bright shade red. Riku stared up at his father, refusing to let the pain show in his eyes._

 _"_ _She wouldn't want what? This?" Sephiroth motioned around them before sighing. "Return to your chambers, Riku; I don't want to hear another word on this matter."_

 _"_ _Yes… Father..." Riku mumbled, getting up and leaving the throne room._

Riku thought back to earlier as Yazoo checked his cheek, applying some ointment to help with the swelling. He grumbled a few things, mainly his distaste to their father not listening to reason. Kadaj and Loz were in the room, too, having been called to a _sibling meeting_.

"He's going too far." Kadaj said. "It can't go on like this."

"Even if you look forward to ruling?" Yazoo inquired.

"Not at the lives of others." Kadaj shook his head, glaring some at his elder brother. "We're already hated because of Father's decisions to slaughter people left and right when not supported. That's why I look forward to ruling… to possibly set things right."

"I understand; no need to get frustrated." Yazoo stated. He then sighed. "To even raise a hand at one of his own children for questioning him..."

"It doesn't really hurt." Riku mumbled. He then squeaked out when Yazoo pinched it. "I yield, I yield!"

"I thought so." Yazoo nodded. "Anyway, what do we do? Father is set on executing the true heir to the throne."

"He's not even letting any one of us go down to the dungeons and see any of them… especially since Riku and Axel are close friends and Father is calling Axel a traitor." Loz stated. "He's upset about the idea that Ienzo may take back the throne."

"He does have every right to take it back, even with just saying it." Yazoo stated. "But Father has made people too afraid to stand up to him."

"Whether he decides to take back the throne or not, it doesn't matter; but him dying will definitely be bad." Kadaj stated, leaning against the wall near the window. He then looked out of it just at the right moment to see a flash of red in the distance. "Huh?" He moved to get a better look. "I'll be damned."

"Which you are, but that's besides the point." Yazoo said. "What is it?"

"Looks like Father's going to be pissed...but he won't hear of this from me." Kadaj said, motioning his brothers to join him. All four crowded at the window just before the flash of red disappeared into another area.

"They escaped." Loz said, looking amazed.

"But not for long." Yazoo said. "Security is tight… if the guards catch them..."

"Then how about we have some fun?" Kadaj suggested. "It'll make it interesting and worth it… Father will be pissed, but..." The brothers nodded, liking this idea. They then left the room, going to handle things their way to make sure the others did escape.

* * *

"Shit!" Axel hissed, seeing how tight security was, the guards making it harder to work their way around the castle. "Any ideas?"

"Sora, would another song work?" Zexion whispered.

"M-maybe..." Sora mumbled, trying to see if he could get everyone. He was uncertain, though, and if some people passed out and others remained conscious, then they would be in a lot of trouble and the alarms would be raised. He then sniffed, catching a scent he somewhat recognized; it wasn't Riku's scent, but close, sign that it was of his brothers. "Wait..." he whispered, making sure the others were out of sight.

"Guards?" The others were shocked to see Loz and Yazoo come into view.

"Oh, your majesties!" a guard exclaimed, surprised. "Aren't you to remain inside and close to your rooms? Kind Sephiroth..."

"I know, but… Loz thought he heard something near our rooms." Yazoo said. "He was worried, but..." He looked nervous. "We're not sure… maybe another animal got in, but… what if it's something else? Like an assassin? You know with Ienzo's return, people..." He played well, looking as though he were fearing for his life.

"We should alert the others then and that king." a guard said.

"But what if it's nothing bad and it's just an animal? We're unsure ourselves..." Yazoo mumbled, doing his best to look nervous.

"Then his majesty would be pissed if we raised the alarms all because of an animal again..." one of the guards muttered, looking a little pale at that.

"R-right. We'll check first, then raise the alarms if it's an actual intruder." the other said. "Prince Loz, Prince Yazoo, remain close to the other guards if possible; we'll check on it." The guards then ran off, knowing the safety of the princes was the best.

"Idiots." Yazoo said, smirking when they were gone. He then looked to where he figured the others were hiding. "Where are you heading? We'll help you?"

"Yazoo? Loz? You sons of… Damn, didn't expect you two to help out." Axel said, standing up, certain he could trust them with this.

"Well, even we know the execution is a bad idea and want things fixed." Loz stated.

"Anyway," Sora said, he and the others joining up with the princes, "we need to get to the southern watchtower. That's our escape."

"R-right." Yazoo stuttered, unable to take his eyes off of Sora's glory. Sure, he had a thing for Reno, Axel's elder brother, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't find this boy irresistibly attractive. "C'mon, we know the best way around here and past the guards. Yazoo and Riku are also helping out."

"Thanks." Sora nodded, letting the two brothers lead the way.

It luckily didn't take long to get to the tower. At the tower, they met up with Riku and Kadaj who had some garments with them. From there, the plan was explained for their escape and the brothers acknowledged it and decided after the others escaped, they would help Sora back to the garden (though they weren't fully told why he had to go back that way other than a "healthy respect for heights and potentially falling to one's death"). The tower, when they reached the top, had a some guards stationed and keeping an eye on things.

"Do we attack?" Axel inquired.

"Not a good idea; they'd see you guys coming and sound the alarms." Kadaj whispered.

"Sora, you got this?" Zexion asked.

"I need to get there and be with them for this one..." Sora mumbled. He then eyed the garments that Kadaj held; clearly they were going to be disguises if needed. He took a set and put them on, looking like some exotic prostitute.

"Really? That was your plan for a disguise?" Yazoo questioned his brother, almost getting too loud.

"Prostitutes being here is common with some guards… and me." Kadaj admitted.

"Don't remind me..." Yazoo mumbled, rubbing the sides of his head, as though he were fighting off a migraine. "So, what's you're plan?"

"Just stay quiet… and cover your ears." Sora ordered, standing up as the others did as he instructed.

"Hey! Who's there?" a guard demanded, holding up a lantern.

"Hey, stop." another said, getting his comrade to calm down. "Well, looks like one of the guys sent us some entertainment; it's a chilly night, too."

"Couldn't think to send us a busty one, though?" another inquired. "Hell, they sent us a boy."

"Am I not good enough?" Sora asked in the most innocent way he could manage, which was pretty damn innocent sounding. "Or pretty enough?"

"Hey, don't go making him cry." a guard sitting down said. "Come here, sweetie, come sit on my lap." Sora walked over gracefully, aware of the eyes, of both the guards and those he came to the tower with, on him. Step, step, hips swaying, he knew how to entice people with his beauty alone. He then sat down on the guard's lap, his feet having a hard time touching the ground as he leaned in close, putting his arms around the man's shoulders, nuzzling into his neck.

"Mm, eager, huh? Not many of the young ones are." the guard chuckled. "I bet this is your first night, too?"

"Of course." Sora said, batting his eyelashes. "I wanted my first night to be used to treat you gentlemen. After all, aren't we celebrating?"

"Ah, the end of the former prince; once Ienzo's head is out on a stake, Sephiroth will truly rule." another guard said, getting the others to laugh.

Sora listened to their laughter, hearing for anything that gave way to them faking it. Only one, a younger guard who sounded nervous, clearly didn't want Ienzo dead. He was clearly only doing things because he feared Sephiroth more and wished to live. The others, though… they were dark and supported Sephiroth through and through.

"Then shall I sing for your first?" Sora asked. "Before I sing out your names? It's a long night."

"A voice like that," a guard said, "a song would be wonderful."

Sora nodded. He then motioned for the younger guard to come over. The guard, young and nervous, stood up. He was shoved over by another who was laughing, telling him to _'_ _go get 'em, tiger'._

"Now would be a good time for us to cover our ears." Zexion whispered. "No matter what, don't uncover them until Sora let's us know we can." Not wanting to take chances, the others did as they were told.

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!  
Showing Sora acting like a prostitute isn't to show him as the type to be eager, but as someone who knows how to get to people and entice them. Sirens typically can entire and lure people to their deaths with their appearances and voices, you know.  
**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	21. Death's Hymn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

"You'd love a song, wouldn't you?" Sora asked the young guard, pulling him close.

"Y-yes." the guard stammered.

Sora smiled and pulled him closer before whispering in his ear. The young guard stared in confusion. He then grew even more confused as the young brunette began to sing, or he at least thought he was singing. He couldn't hear anything coming out of the siren's mouth.

Sora was indeed singing. If he was able to, he'd have used the same spell on the others so they didn't hear his song, but it wasn't any easy thing to use on multiple people. Since they had a warning, though, the others had their ears covered and didn't hear him sing. The guards, though, they heard his angelic voice and remained none the wiser.

Sora's voice was gentle, but the song he sang was a scary one. The more he sang, the more it showed its true self. Blood trickled down the men's faces, leaking from their noses and mouths first. As he continued, the eyes started to bleed. The guards never noticed this, though, because they were to mesmerized, hypnotized by Sora's beautiful singing. The young guard watched in horror, falling back and scooting up against the outer, short wall of the tower.

Sora continued singing until blood trickled from the ears of the guards. He rose to his feet and stepped away before ending his song, the men all falling over, clearly dead. With a gentle bow, Zexion knew that was their cue that the song was over and they could uncover their ears.

"Sora… that was scary." Riku said, stepping up and looking at the bodies.

"I'm officially terrified." Axel stated, staring wide eyed.

"What do we do about this one?" Roxas asked, motioning to the frightened guard.

"Hmm..." Sora strode over and crouched in front of him. "What you saw here tonight, you won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked.

"N-no." the guard stammered.

"Not of those with me? Not of those..." Sora looked to the guards he sung to their deaths.

"Nothing. I saw nothing. Nothing here." the guard said.

"Good. Because if I find out you did," Sora smiled, "I'll hunt you down and rip out your liver and have you watch me devour it as you lie there in agonizing pain, wanting death to hold you in its sweet embrace."

"I promise, I won't say anything." the guard managed his say, his voice small and squeaking.

"Good." Sora said as he locked eyes with the guard, singing him a small lullaby to lull him to sleep. He then stood up. "Good to go."

"Riku… your boyfriend is a very frightening person." Kadaj whispered to his younger brother.

"He's not my boyfriend, yet, and… yeah… he is frightening." Riku responded. "Even I didn't know he could get this way..."

"Okay, everyone mind your steps, and let's get ready to get out of here." Marluxia said, finding the supplies Squall left for them. Nodding, he tied one end of the rope to one of the pillars in the tower, holding up the ceiling, and attached the other end to the arrow. He eyed his position and nodded before shooting the arrow. He then watched the rope tense up and vibrate, sign that it was tied off. "We're good to go." he said. He borrowed part of one of the garments Kadaj had and put it over the rope. Nodding, he slid down it.

"Rope held, which means we're good to go." Roxas said. "Sora, you'll be okay getting back to the garden?"

"We'll make sure he gets there okay… for whatever reason he needs the garden to get out." Yazoo said.

"Right." Roxas nodded and went down the rope, followed by Demyx.

"Be safe, Sora." Zexion said, hugging the siren before leaving, followed by Luxord.

"I guess this is… _goodbye_ , huh?" Axel asked.

"Only for now; when things get better, hopefully you'll come back; I'm gonna miss your friendship." Riku said.

"Aw, don't go making this sappy; leave the sap for your dangerous not-yet-boyfriend." Axel teased, hugging his friend. "And be safe… that mark on your face tells me your dad's in a bad mood..."

"He's always in a bad mood it seems." Riku chuckled a bit. He then watched as Axel went down the rope. Once they were all gone, Loz undid the rope and let it slide away, clearly someone taking it so they didn't leave a trail. "We need to get you to the garden then." Riku told Sora.

"You guys go ahead and make sure the garden is secure for us." Kadaj said. "If I walk with him while he looks like this," he motioned to the sheer clothing that left nothing for the imagination, "and if, most likely when, though, we're seen, they'll just think I'm with a prostitute. No offense." he said, then looked down at Sora.

"I used it to my advantage before." Sora shrugged. He then looked to the others. "I need the fountain that's in the garden. That area is where we need to go."

"We'll go ahead of you then." Yazoo said, leaving with Loz and Riku.

"Just… try not to use that scary magic you used before; that's going to give me nightmares." Kadaj said when he was left with Sora.

Sora giggled a bit. "If things go well, I don't think we'll need any of my songs." he admitted.

"Just… what are you even? I've never heard of any magic users using music." Kadaj said as they casually walked down the steps in the tower.

"You'll see..." Sora mumbled.

* * *

"You're safe." Saïx said, making sure everyone was there and accounted for. "Xaldin and Lexaeus are in place, waiting for Sora… he can get there okay, right?"

"Don't worry; he's got the princes helping him; they've helped us out in getting to the tower, actually." Axel explained.

Saïx nodded. He then looked to Zexion, smiling. "Ienzo… no… I guess you prefer _Zexion_ , huh? Just as I prefer being _Saïx._ "

"Doesn't change the fact that you're my uncle..." Zexion said, hugging onto Saïx. He missed his uncle, he truly did, and now that he could be there with him, hug him, he felt like he could just collapse, full of emotions; relief, happiness, longing, he truly missed his uncle.

"We should get back to base; we don't want to risk getting caught." Saïx explained.

"Right… Sora will get back to the base? Wherever that is?" Zexion asked.

"Lexaeus and Xaldin will help him get back to us." Saïx nodded as he and Xigbar, who he was with just in case, led the way back to their base. As they neared base, Saïx requested that Xigbar take the others the rest of the way, that he wanted to talk with his nephew. Nodding, Xigbar took the others inside, leaving Saïx alone with Zexion.

"Is something wrong?" Zexion asked.

"Nothing." Saïx shook his head. "I wanted to just… be with you a moment longer before going inside." He found a ledge of a low wall to sit on, Zexion sitting next to him. "You've managed to stay hidden for so long..."

"I couldn't have done it without Sora." Zexion admitted. "If I hadn't met him that day… I would have been drowned by the guards that caught up to me."

"I'm glad you met him." Saïx smiled. "Zexion… whether you return to the throne or not is not relevant… what is, though, is overthrowing Sephiroth."

"I know." Zexion sighed. "I don't know what to do yet..."

"You know you don't need to do this alone, right?" Saïx inquired. "You have the Organization on your side."

"I know." Zexion nodded. "And I know he needs to be overthrown, too… I just… I need time to think of what to do..."

Saïx nodded and put his arm around his nephew. "I missed you so much… When I was scarred after Terra and Aqua was killed, I thought all hope was lost… until I was given a glimmer of hope hearing that you could be alive." he said. "You're alive, you're well… I'm just so happy."

"I am, too." Zexion said. "Saïx… if I wanted to stay in the woods after Sephiroth is removed from the throne and someone else, someone better, takes his place, what would you do?"

"Visit you whenever I can." Saïx responded, no hesitation in his words or voice. "And there would be no stopping me."

Zexion smiled. "Do you think… one of Sephiroth's children would make a good king?" he then asked. "I don't want to be king..."

"Who knows? Maybe?" Saïx shrugged, not sure of the answer. He then smiled. "Sora may know. He knows what lies in people more, correct?"

"Yeah, you're right." Zexion nodded. "I'll ask him… maybe then… maybe I'll think of a solution after I ask him and hear what he says."

"Now then, how about we go inside and wait for Sora, hmm? I'm sure it won't be too long." Saïx suggested as he stood up.

"Right." Zexion said, jumping down and walking with his uncle to the base.

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!**

 **I wanted to show a darker/scarier side of Sora when I did his song to kill most of the guards in that tower. While we usually see him sweet and kind, he does show to be a siren and capable of much... and can be frightening, even to people who (think they) know him.**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the others to follow.**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	22. Siren

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

"A siren?" Riku stared as Sora stretched his tail out in the pool of the fountain.

"This now makes sense about the nudity..." Yazoo said.

"Makes sense about the unnatural beauty." Kadaj added.

"The spells he sings and the threat he made to the guard earlier make sense, too." Loz finished.

"This… this is why you've never really responded to my advances, isn't it?" Riku knelt beside the fountain.

"I could feel it in you… you really do love me… I pretended I couldn't feel it… I thought it'd be better if I pretended and didn't act interested." Sora admitted. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Riku shook his head. "It all makes sense now… but… it doesn't stop me from having a love for you still. I understand that it's not exactly possible, we're two different species after all, but..."

"Not just that… we sirens live very long lives… even if I could stay with you, it'd break my heart to see you age and die..." Sora said. "I can't allow myself to love… because if I do… I may die of a broken heart..."

"I understand." Riku stated. "Compared to yours, my life is so… short. Small…"

"I won't be the only love you'll have, Riku, know that, okay?" Sora smiled. "I understand, I may always have a place in your heart, but your heart is big and open… it will have room for others. So find a nice lady… have a family. And I'll visit, tell stories to your children, your grandchildren..."

"I'd like that." Riku said. "Maybe one day things will change in a good way, you can be more open… no one will hurt you." He sighed. "Until then, though..."

"We may find a way to visit again." Sora assured. "Now, I must go; the others are probably waiting for me. But first..." He motioned for the brothers to join at the fountain. He then gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, all of you, for helping us out. Because of you, my friends are safe… so is your friend… and the others from the Organization… even if I still have a bit of a grudge against the pink one..."

"Is that why he has a bandage around his hand?" Kadaj asked, chuckling. "Took a chunk out of him at one point, didn't you?"

"He deserved it." Sora said. He then looked to the grate and the hole to the tunnels. "I hope to see you guys another time." he said.

"Wait..." Riku pulled Sora over, locking his lips with the siren's, engaging him in a deep kiss. "I know my heart will love others… but I wanted to do that so I wouldn't be left with any regrets." He smiled softly. "I love you, Sora."

Sora smiled and nuzzled Riku. He wished he could say those words back to the prince, but he knew it was best for both himself and Riku that he didn't. "Good bye… for now." he said, swimming and going down into the aqueduct, turning around to bring the grate back over the opening.

"Well shit." Yazoo said.

"What's wrong?" Loz asked.

"Ah, probably now thinking of how pissed Father's gonna be." Kadaj chuckled.

"No… well… that too, but… I know I told Riku that if it worked for him in asking Sora out then I'd ask Reno out but..." Yazoo sighed. "I now have to at least have the balls to confess and tell him how much I love him since Riku had the balls to tell Sora like that… even kiss him though we all found out why it can't work for them."

The brothers couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure you'll do fine." Riku assured. "And who knows, it may work out better for you than it did for me." He smiled as he leaned on the edge, staring at the water. "A siren… most likely the siren that was rumored to have saved the prince all those years ago..."

"Riku?" Loz inquired.

"I'm a little sad that it can't work between us… but I understand, too. Our lives differ… but… at least I can probably see him again." Riku admitted. He smiled when Loz rubbed his back, silently reassuring him that everything was okay. They then all looked up when the alarms were sounded, guards calling that the prisoners escaped. "Boy… Father's going to be pissed."

"Think he'll kill us if he finds out we helped?" Kadaj asked.

"He's not that nice." Yazoo shook his head. The brothers then exchanged looks before nodding, all silently agreeing that they would do their best to keep what they did a secret.

* * *

Being a siren, Sora could hear differently through water than humans could. He heard the bells being rung and the guards shouting. He knew there was trouble for his friends. He knew he needed to get out, back to the entrance where he came in at initially, but he decided to check something first. He found the throne room with ease, hearing Sephiroth there.

"What do you mean they escaped!?" Sephiroth shouted. "How could they escape!?"

"The guards on duty were all unconscious, your majesty." a guard explained. "We don't know why and there couldn't have been a way to drug them and there was no way the prisoners could use magic if they even had that ability."

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Another guard came running in. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but we have an emergency!"

"What is it? Coming here and interrupting us..." Sephiroth snapped.

"Most of the guards in the southern watchtower were found dead; one was unconscious; he seems to be in a state of shock and unable to explain what happened." the guard explained. Before Sephiroth could say anything, he continued. "To top it off, there were no external injuries to the guards who were killed. It's like they all suddenly bled out."

"Dammit!" Sephiroth hissed, standing up and pacing, going right over a grate that led into the aqueduct. Sora stayed hidden and still, going unnoticed in the water. "How could they have managed this?" He then looked down to the grate, knowing beneath was water. "The siren..." he said. Sora nearly flinched, fearing he was seen, but he figure he hadn't. "It was believed a siren saved Ienzo all those years ago… if that's true… And they use magic with their voices." He glared. "First chance I get, I will run a sword through that bastard's heart..." he said, talking about the siren.

Sora shivered before quietly swimming off, knowing he needed to get out of there. He swam for his initial entrance, hoping that Xaldin and Lexaeus would be there waiting for him. He worried, though, with the bells being rang, warning that the prisoners got out of the dungeons.

He came to the end and gently poked his head up out of the water. Sora saw guards speaking to the two Organization members, trying understand why they were there before trying to apprehend them, realizing who they were, Sora had them in sight and started to sing, luring the guards to sleep.

"Sora." Xaldin turned around. "Nicely done; your singing was very helpful."

"Sleeping guards are better to deal with." Sora shrugged.

"Looks like they noticed the others got free; they're sounding the alarms." Xaldin sighed. "We need to get back." Lexaeus went over and carefully picked Sora up out of the water, gently holding him in his arms. "C'mon." Xaldin took the lead, quickly leading them through alleys, evading any guards they saw about the kingdom.

It didn't take long for them to return, safe and sound. By then, Sora was back to having legs.

"Sora!" Zexion rushed over, happy to have the siren back. "Are you okay? You didn't run into trouble?"

"No trouble, I'm fine." Sora responded. "But… I think Sephiroth got the idea that I helped… he remembered hearing of _a siren possibly saving the prince_ and figured things out… the guards were also found dead… so they got the idea that I can sing songs like that..."

"It means they may be on guard, keeping their ears covered when on duty so they don't hear your voice." Xemnas said.

"Zexion," Roxas said, "what about your magic?"

"Magic?" Xemnas inquired, looking to Zexion.

"It's just something I learned over the years..." Zexion mumbled. "It's… why there's the fog in the forest, keeping people from getting to us there..."

"I see." Xemnas thought it over. "Do you think it'd work on Sephiroth? To _haunt_ him?"

"Most likely not." Axel was the one who spoke up. "Okay, let's say Zex can really use that magic, even if he could make Sephiroth see his victims… hell, if we knew what she looked like, even if he could make the guy see his late wife… none of that would work; he won't feel haunted by it and he won't feel remorse about what he's done."

"Axel's most likely right." Zexion said, nodding in agreement with the redhead. He then looked to Sora. "But the guards are another story. I don't even need visions for them, just the fog. Because, if their other senses are dulled..."

"They'll try to listen if they can't see around them." Sora added.

"And if they use cotton to plug their ears, they'd remove them to hear. And..." Roxas continued.

"Sora can sing." Saïx finished, catching on to the boys' idea.

"Using lullabies, Sora can put the guards to sleep, making it easier to get to Sephiroth and separate him from his protective forces." Roxas stated. "Right, Sora?"

"Mm-hmm." Sora nodded.

"It seems we have an idea to work with." Xemnas said. "And perhaps we should try to make it our own… poetry in motion." He looked to Zexion. "Think we can figure everything out so we can carry this out on the anniversary of your parents' death?"

"I think so." Zexion nodded.

The others went on to chat or go to bed and rest up. Zexion stepped outside with Sora for some fresh air, the night now silent, the bells no longer ringing.

"Sora… I don't intend to take up the crown… I don't want to be king." Zexion said, sighing some. "But… I need a successor to take place once Sephiroth is removed from power."

"Did you have anyone in mind?" Sora asked.

"I do, but… I need your opinion since you know the hearts of others better than I do." Zexion responded.


	23. Messages

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters.**

* * *

"I need you to sneak back in through the waterways and deliver this." Vexen said, handing Sora a piece of fabric with something stitched into it. Sora looked at it, not understanding what it was. "It's a message; in the castle, among the guards, we do have some allies. I need you to deliver this to one of them."

"Wait, isn't going in risky for Sora? What if he's caught?" Roxas inquired, not liking this idea.

"He doesn't have to leave the water at all; the aqueducts go all over and even come up to the surface with metal grates over them." Vexen stated. "I know it's a risk, but it's one to take since we need as much inside help as possible. There aren't many, but it's better to add a few to our list of allies than not at all."

"I… I suppose..." Roxas mumbled.

"Who do I look for? What do they look like? Or smell like?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately I can't help you with scent. But two of the main three I know stick out like you wouldn't believe. First is Squall, though he's harder to pinpoint. He has shaggy brown hair and a scar across his face." Vexen explained, motioning between his eyes where the scar is on the other man. "Then there's Cloud who looks like… well… like Roxas here." He motioning to Roxas. "But with spikier blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. And finally Reno, he's..."

"My older brother." Axel interrupted. "He'll stick out the most; he's got hair as red as mine; no one else of the guards have this shade of red."

"He sounds like the easiest to find." Sora stated.

"Try to find them alone and without other guards, though if you can't get them alone, they'll figure it out once they realize you're our ally. If you need to, just tell them that the _snow fairy_ sends a message." Vexen explained.

"Right. I can do this." Sora nodded and held the cloth close. "We need to get to an aqueduct."

"We'll use one that's more out of the way, but you'll still be able to get inside." Vexen stated. "It's easier for one out of the way so we aren't noticed."

"Right." Sora nodded.

It didn't take long for Sora to get to an aqueduct, Lexaeus left waiting for him again. Nodding, he dove down into the water and swam through the tunnels. It had only been a night, so Sephiroth wouldn't have had any time to set something up to catch hold of the siren slipping through with ease.

Sora found his way to the castle and came up to a set of grates where he heard sounds of shouting, grunting, and the clanking of metal. Observing, though his position was a little tricky to see from, he could tell he was where guards and trainees practiced.

 _I just need to find one of the ones that stick out… preferably Axel's brother._ Sora thought. How hard could it have been to find red hair, though? Not very, actually. He saw a head of bright red; it wasn't as messy or spiky as Axel's, tame in comparison really, but this person was clearly Axel's brother; they even smelled similar. _Good! Now to try and get him Vexen's message._ He thought, swimming to another grate that Reno was standing near.

"C'mon, put your backs into it. I've seen more fight in toddlers being put to bed than from you!" Reno called, trying to get young trainees to put in more effort.

"Psst!" Sora hissed out.

"Huh?" Reno looked down, not able to see Sora in the water. He then knelt down, pretending to check his boot and tie the string on it to _make it tighter_. "What is it?" he whispered.

"The snow fairy sends a message." Sora said softly, slipping up the fabric that Reno stealthily took and hid in his boot. He then moved to swim away.

"Wait." Reno hissed carefully. "You know Axel? My brother?"

"I do." Sora responded.

"Is he safe?" Reno asked.

"He is." Sora replied. "He's safe and fine."

"Good." Reno sighed. "Tell the snow fairy that the alley cat will get the message."

"Will do." Sora then swam off, going through the tunnels to get back to where Lexaeus was. Before going back, though, he heard voices he recognized as the brothers. He went to grate near them; lo and behold, they were walking and talking to one another. The scents told him no guards were near, so he found a position and got their attention.

"Sora?" Riku asked, looking down when he heard a small hiss.

"Can we meet?" Sora asked.

Riku looked around. No one was watching, not even his father. "The garden?" he asked.

"If it's safe; I'll meet you there." Sora said, swimming off.

"If asked, we'll cover for you." Yazoo told his little brother.

"Thanks." Riku said, casually strolling to the garden. He slipped in and went to the fountain, finding Sora sitting up in the water. "It's risky coming back; Father's pissed."

"Yeah, I got the idea; and he's already suspecting a siren aided in Zexion's escape." Sora stated.

"Yeah… though it's risky… I'm glad you came back." Riku said. He pulled a silver chain from his necklace with a crown charm on it. "I wanted to give this to you." He smiled when Sora leaned forward, allowing him to put it on him. "My mother left it for me before she passed away… but… I want you to have it… so you can always remember me."

"Thank you, Riku; it's pretty." Sora said, looking down at the necklace he now wore. He then looked up at Riku. "As you may have guessed, the Organization, along with Zexion's help, plan on overthrowing your father, taking him from the throne."

"Yeah… and Father's assuming it will be on the anniversary of Ien… Zexion's parents' deaths." Riku said. "I won't ask for details; I assume you trust us, but… who knows if Father figures we know something…" He shook his head.

"Just… try to keep the servants out of the way when things start; you'll know when they do." Sora suggested. "We don't want people in the way… nor do we want them hurt."

"Right." Riku nodded. "Sora… about my father… do you think they'll execute him?" He sighed. "I know he's done bad things… killed innocent people, even killed the king and queen he served… wanted a child dead because he stood between him and the crown..." He couldn't help but shiver. "But the thought of him dead… especially after seeing what you did with those guards..."

"I don't know…" Sora shook his head. "I really don't… but I do know that killing him won't bring back those he's killed. And when I heard him the night we helped the others escape… saw him… I don't know… I didn't feel evil in him." He didn't miss Riku's confusion. "It's more like… he's broken. Something happened and sent him spiraling down… That being said, he still can't remain on the throne. I can talk to Zexion… let him know what I felt. Hopefully there won't need to be death." He sighed. "Sometimes I regret the lives I take," he said, though he didn't add _especially when it goes to waste and I don't eat it_ for Riku's comfort, "and I regret taking theirs, but… they did have evil in them… they weren't broken..."

Riku nodded. "That makes sense." he said.

"Anyway, I need to go, but..." Sora nodded, sure of this. "Before I go..." He closed his eye and allowed a single tear fall down his face and land into his hand, hardening into a small, blue gem. He handed it to Riku. "Siren's typically don't cry… we were hunted in the past for our tears."

"It's beautiful." Riku said, looking at the tiny gem.

"Hold onto it. Maybe… maybe it'll come of use." Sora said. "Our tears contain power..." He then kissed Riku on the cheek before retreated into the waters, leaving Riku there to watch, smiling softly.

Sora swam his way back to the end of the aqueduct he entered at. When he returned, he cautious came up and checked around before pulling himself out of water, the broad man helping him up. "Message is delivered."

"Good to hear." Lexaeus said softly. He then wrapped Sora in a blanket gently and picked him up, carrying him back to the base.

* * *

"That's Reno for you." Axel sighed, looking happy. "Though he's constantly on my ass about things, he still cares for me."

Sora smiled. "I'm glad he does." he said. He then looked to Vexen. "So, that message being sent..."

"It's to let our allies inside the castle know when we're planning to move in and overthrow Sephiroth." Vexen stated. "It may have looked like dots and lines, but it's a way of writing some of us came up with before to keep messages hidden."

"We need to be careful when we begin this." Sora said. "Sephiroth is already anticipating us attacking on the anniversary."

"We best change our plans then." Vexen sighed.

"No… we continue as planned." Zexion declared. He looked to Xemnas. "Is that okay?"

"We do have the upper hand." Xemnas said. He then nodded. "We continue as planned. Sephiroth is expecting us… we mustn't disappoint him."

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!**

 **We're getting closer and closer to the end. Hopefully as we progress, you will like the future chapters up until the end. And I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	24. Fog and Music

**Disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters; I'm just the writer of this fic.**

* * *

"Huh? Where did this fog come from?" a guard asked. It was dense and nearly impossible to see through; he couldn't even see the other guards. As the others anticipated, they did have cotton in their ears, keeping sound out; as anticipated, the guards removed them, knowing they were better off risking listening to what's around them than knowing fighting blindly.

That was when a sweet melody flitted through the fog, carrying around. Some of the guards tried to find the source of the music, but it seemed like it was coming from all around despite being just one voice. Sure enough, though, as the melody went about, the guards fell down, fast asleep.

Zexion brought down his magic, making the fog dissipate for the most part; some lingered, but it was easier to see.

"You know he's waiting for you." Saïx said, standing at his nephew's side. The others were stationed in other areas through out the castle and the grounds, handling any other guards who didn't hear Sora's lullaby.

"I know." Zexion responded with a sigh. "He'll most likely be in the throne room waiting for me since he's expecting us." He walked off, heading inside the castle. It was just as he remembered. He may have been young when he had to flee for his life, but he remembered it well. The difference, though, were the paintings he saw. He then walked to a large set of ornate doors, the guards there passed out.

"I'll be waiting then; remember the plan?" Saïx inquired.

"I came up with most of it, mind you." Zexion replied, smirking some. His smirk melted into a smile as Saïx put his arms around him.

"Be safe… and be quick." Saïx told him. He then let go and left the castle, clearly getting ready for the next part of the plan.

Zexion nodded and entered the room, pushing the doors open, feeling them give way as they opened more than he thought they would. As a child, he struggled to push them open, but as an adult, he was stronger… more capable than before.

"Well, well, well, little Ienzo has come." Sephiroth said, sitting on the throne, a guard, Squall and Cloud, on either side of him; Zexion remembered Vexen describing them to Sora so he knew they were his allies and Sephiroth was none the wiser. The former prince's next thoughts were that Roxas definitely did look like Cloud and that Sora looked like the mix of the two; it was strange, but he couldn't let that distract him.

"You don't belong up there; the throne is not yours for the taking." Zexion stated, keeping his voice firm and level.

"Ah, but you forget, I've already taken it." Sephiroth responded. "Hmm, perhaps you want it for yourself instead?" He sneered a bit when Zexion didn't answer. "Or do you plan on choosing someone else to be king? To rule in my stead?" He chuckled deeply. "But look at you; you're clearly unarmed. What could you possibly even do, Ienzo?"

"I don't need to be armed to defeat you." Zexion declared.

"That's not quite how fighting goes about, boy. Surely your father taught you something before his death?" Sephiroth inquired.

"He taught me that a physical weapon isn't always needed to win a fight." Zexion responded.

"Yes, yes, and where is he now? He. Is. Dead." Sephiroth sighed. "Well, as nice as this is..." He waved his hand a bit. "Squall. Cloud. Eliminate this pest." He waited before realizing neither male moved. "Did you not hear me?" he inquired, glaring over at Cloud before shifting his gaze to Squall. "I told you to eliminate him."

"You'd be so weak as to have someone else fight your fights?" Squall inquired.

"Even King Terra fought his own battles." Cloud added.

"Bastards… you'd betray me?" Sephiroth stood up from the throne.

"That's assuming we were even with you to begin with." Squall said. He then jumped back, just as Cloud had, when a sword was swung at the brunette.

"I'll deal with you two later." Sephiroth snapped before glaring at Zexion. He then charged at him, the blue haired male running away quickly. "Running away, little coward? It won't do you any good!"

 _That's what you think!_ Zexion thought, moving outside the castle, occasionally glancing to be certain that Sephiroth was still following him. _Damn, he's quick._ He nodded and cast his magic, making the fog in thickly, hiding his position.

"Ah, is this your pathetic plan?" Sephiroth inquired. "Hoping I'd open my senses to hear for you since I clearly cannot see? Then you'd use that bitch of a siren to sing a song and stop me?" He didn't have the cotton in his ears, meaning he was hearing quite well. No longer was he hearing for Zexion, though; he knew the aqueducts ran under the entire kingdom, the castle included. He figured he'd hear a splash, a ripple, and know where Sora was. He also figured, since Zexion was clearly working with the Organization, the others would remove or loosen some of the grates, allowing the siren to get up past them if needed.

Sephiroth focused, keeping an ear out for any sound of disturbance. He then heard one little splash near by. Before a voice could say anything, he reached and yanked up whatever, he was sure it was the siren, was in the water, dragging it out.

"Too slow." Sephiroth hissed, holding the siren up by his neck and plunged his sword through Sora's stomach.

Sora felt a burning pain, one like no other. He couldn't help but let out a screech, one that was opposite of his songs; while his songs were alluring, beautiful, and irresistible to listen to, a screech from him was painful. Hearing it, Sephiroth dropped Sora on the ground to quickly cover his ears, the sound ringing and causing some pain.

Zexion heard the sound and knew exactly who it was. Worried, terrified even, he forced the fog he brought in away and stared in disbelief, seeing the siren on the ground, bleeding out with the sword still stuck in him.

"No..." Zexion whispered. He then watched as Sephiroth flashed him a smirk and ran away, clearly challenging the boy to follow him. Zexion knew he had to pursue, but he had to check Sora first. He ran over to kneel beside him. "No, no, no..." he rapidly said, trying to figure out what to do. The sword was straight through his friend… his brother.

"Zexion!" Vexen and Saïx rushed over after his uncle called for him. "The plan, it… oh no… Sora..." Saïx knelt on the other side of Sora. "What do we do?"

"Sirens heal best in water." Zexion said. He let Saïx, who was bigger and stronger than him, gently pull him into the aqueduct that had its cover removed for easy access. Zexion was then careful as he slid the sword out, knowing Sora couldn't heal with it in him. "Sora… c'mon, you're fine now. You're in the water." he said, staring in disbelief. He was relieved to see Sora was breathing, but he was upset to see he was still bleeding. "Sora..."

"Zexion, you need to continue with the plan." Vexen stated.

"I can't leave Sora here!" Zexion hissed. "He'd never abandon me; I won't abandon him."

"Let him rest… he may just need to rest." Vexen said, trying his best to assure the young man. "And I'll wait here with him, I'll make sure he's safe."

"Nn..." Zexion grunted. He reached over and gently pushed hair out of Sora's face. "You'll take care of him? What if he dies?"

"Don't think of that, just think of finishing the mission." Vexen said, scooting into the water to support Sora's head, not caring that the bloody water was now staining his clothes. "The bleeding is already slowing down."

"Sora, I'll be back, okay?" Zexion assured. He nodded and left Sora in Vexen's care, though he didn't want to leave the siren he had known since his parents' death when he was alone.

"Don't worry, Vexen will take good care of him." Saïx assured. They then met up with the others who already got the idea that the initial plan failed. Even Riku and his brothers had joined up with them, wanting to help.

"Zexion, where's Sora?" Roxas asked. "That call… that sound he made..."

"Sora's badly injured." Saïx explained, knowing that Zexion didn't have the strength to say it himself. "Sephiroth stabbed him through; Vexen's with him now."

"No..." Riku whispered while Roxas stared in shock. He had the tear Sora gave him on hand. _Hold onto it. Maybe it'll come of use._ If it did hold power like Sora said, maybe it could heal him. Riku went to run off, but Yazoo caught his arm. "Let me go, Yazoo!" Riku hissed.

"There's nothing you can do, Riku; you don't have any experience in medicine and injuries and how to treat someone who is hurt." Yazoo snapped. "Right now our task at hand is to stop Father."

"But..." Riku sighed. _Wait for me, Sora; I'll make sure you heal._ He thought.

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!**

 **Now, I know Zexion pulled the sword out of Sora, but should you find someone with a sword (or any other object, really) impaled into them, remember not to pull it out because it could potentially kill them. Zexion only did this since this is a fantasy story and Sora's a siren. I don't know why, but I just felt the need to say this.**

 **On another note, we're almost done! Two or three more chapters left! I'll get them uploaded today, too!**

 **Until next time, my dears!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	25. The Strength to Continue

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

* * *

"I see, so even my sons would betray me." Sephiroth said, finding himself surrounded in one of the open courtyards of the castle. No guards to protect him, only himself with a long sword. "And here you are, Zexion, hiding behind your little friends." He sighed. "I almost expected you to put up a better fight than this, just like Terra. Hmm… or is it that your little siren dying is breaking you?"

 _He's not dead. He's not._ Zexion told himself so he could remain calm. "Sephiroth, this is the end of the line. You cannot continue as king." Zexion declared. "Either step down willingly or I will make sure you are removed."

"You? Pfft, don't make me laugh." Sephiroth smirked. "Fine then, fight me if you feel you can. Force me to step down."

Zexion sighed and pulled out a dagger he had hidden on his person. He kept it hidden just in case, always carrying it with him. He then stepped up. _Father may have told me that a physical weapon didn't always win the fight, but it sure helped to have one sometimes._ He thought to himself. Sure of things, he charged at Sephiroth, knowing he had to fight him. He had a plan to get him taken down without killing the malevolent king.

 _"_ _Yeah, these are books I've found. This cave had to have been_ _the home to someone else; by the time I found it, it was abandoned." Sora had said, showing little Ienzo-turned-Zexion a collection of books. "I keep them here so they don't get damp and bad; I can't read them, though."_

 _Zexion looked at one of the books in a wooden crate. "Wow, they're diagrams of human bodies and all about them!" he exclaimed, looking amazed. "I can read the words; Mommy, Daddy, even Isa taught me them." He smiled. "I'll teach you, too, if you want."_

 _"_ _Okay!" Sora cheered, looking happy._

 _"_ _These books… people think such knowledge is forbidden. To understand the human body… whoever wrote these must have worked with people a lot… even the dead." Zexion said. He then picked up another book, one with spells and magic written in them. "And magic books, too?"_

 _"_ _Magic?" Sora asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, like your singing. But this is magic humans can learn; I was always told, though, that it was forbidden." Zexion said. "Demon stuff, they said." He smiled a bit. "It'd be nice to learn it, but..."_

 _"_ _Who's gonna make you stop, though?" Sora inquired. "I won't. No one else is here, too."_

 _"_ _You're right." Zexion nodded. "Yeah! I wanna learn magic, maybe with it I can also protect you so no one tries to hunt you down." He smiled brightly. "So, magic and understanding the human body, I think I can learn all this with ease!"_

Zexion nodded, knowing he had to the right points on Sephiroth. The shoulders to make it hard for him to move his arms and the knees to keep him from running. He knew he had to do this, it was a matter of getting around him. If their plan worked earlier, Sora would have used a song to immobilize Sephiroth, but it didn't work… so now he was doing this with force and fighting.

Zexion moved, dodging the attacks sent his way the best he could. Because of the long sword Sephiroth used, though, he couldn't get an opening so easily. He paid mind to the fact that Sephiroth fought using his left hand. He knew that was the arm to go for first. Nodding, sure of his tactic, he moved around and got close enough. He dug his dagger into Sephiroth's shoulder, earning a shout… and a piercing pain.

Zexion stumbled back, unsure what happened and why he was in pain, especially when he saw Sephiroth drop the sword before fleeing again, some of the Organization members following him. He then looked down, seeing a dagger in his chest.

Leave it to Sephiroth to also keep a dagger hidden on him to use if Zexion got too close.

Zexion collapsed to the ground, breathing heavy as the pain filled him.

"No! Zexion!" Saïx stared wide-eyed. He rushed to his nephew. "No, this can't… no..." He wanted to call for Vexen, but the blonde was treating Sora. Plus, Zexion was a human with a dagger through his heart; unlike with Sora, water couldn't possibly heal him. "No, please… please don't..." He moved so Zexion's head and shoulders were propped on the other's lap. "Please..."

"Zexion!" Roxas was at Zexion's side, pleading the male to stay with them. "C'mon, don't go… don't die… Zexion!"

Demyx stood in fear, staring at where Zexion was, unable to help but cry. He collapsed to his knees. Seeing Zexion there… seeing the dagger up to its hilt in his chest… "This… this can't be…" he whispered.

Riku stared in horror. Zexion was lying there. He could see he had already stopped breathing and was staring up at the sky with cold, vacant eyes. The tear Sora gave him was held close, words ringing in his mind. _Maybe it'll come of use._ He hoped the use could be for Sora, but he knew he had to try and use it on Zexion, hoping the magic in it would change this.

Riku knelt beside Zexion and removed the dagger from his chest. He then pulled the tear out, sticking it in the wound.

"What are you doing?" Roxas demanded.

"Sora gave me this the other day… he said it could be of use; I think he somehow knew something bad would happen." Riku explained, putting his hands over the wound, keeping the gem in place. "C'mon, c'mon, please work… please… don't let Sora shed that tear for nothing..."

"Sora's tear?" Roxas inquired, looking quite surprised. He then looked down at Zexion, hoping it would work. "Please work..." he whispered.

 _"_ _I can't stay… I can't… Mommy… Daddy..."_

 _"_ _It's okay, sweetie, we know."_

 _"_ _It's not your time, after all. Go back… be strong… you'll know what to do."_

 _"_ _I love you..."_

"Mom… Dad..." Zexion blinked. He glanced around, trying to come to his senses and remember what happened. He looked to see his uncle, Roxas, and Riku there, all looking relieved. "I saw Mom and Dad..."

"Oh Zexion..." Saïx whispered, pulling his nephew up into a hug. "You're okay..."

Zexion sighed, putting his hand to his chest. "I could hear you guys… Sora… gave you a tear, didn't he?" he asked Riku and the young male nodded. He then looked to where he figured Sephiroth ran off to. "I have a new plan..." he said.

* * *

"There's no escape, Sephiroth! Surrender quietly." Xemnas ordered.

Sephiroth held his arm, mentally cursing Zexion for doing something, making it impossible to use. "I refuse to give up so easily!" he hissed, his glare narrowing.

"So be it." Xemnas said, readying himself with his sword.

"Enough!" Zexion called. "We aren't killing him!" He walked into view, stepping in front of Xemnas. "We aren't killing Sephiroth; it won't change what he's done to the people, the kingdom… to everyone if we did kill him."

"No, but it's a start." Marluxia declared.

"But then where would the end be?" Zexion inquired. He stepped closer to Sephiroth.

"I killed you..." Sephiroth grumbled, not understanding how someone could come back from a dagger through the heart.

"Never turn your back on your enemy until you're sure they're dead. Even if that means cutting off their head; that's a mistake on your part, Sephiroth." Zexion instructed. He then put his hand up in the air and Sephiroth expected magic. When he flung it downward, Sephiroth went down, but not due to magic. Three arrows. One in his good shoulder, one in each knee. "And unfortunately for you, you have a lot of enemies. That's another mistake you made; you failed to check where your enemies lurked."

"Bastard!" Sephiroth hissed, trying to move. He couldn't feel his limbs. He was weak… unable to move.

"Don't think I spent these past thirteen years hiding in a forest; I've done more than that, including finding the weakest points in a human body without causing death." Zexion said. He looked up to the balconies, seeing Xigbar at one with his crossbow and Roxas on another with a bow. "You've also made the mistake of coming to an area with balconies; you used them to watch from above… and now that you're below, your attackers could get you."

"Well, you've got me now… are you so weak that you won't finish the job? Execute the man who killed your parents? Who killed many who dared stand for your claim?" Sephiroth bit out.

"No, I'm strong enough to not kill you because I refuse to be on the same level as you." Zexion declared.

"Zexion! I found it!" Demyx came running in with Saïx, the blonde carrying a crown in his hands.

"So… you're taking up the crown again..." Sephiroth grumbled.

"I'm not, but as the true heir to the throne, I have a right to choose my replacement." Zexion said, walking around Sephiroth to where Riku was with his brothers. "Riku..."

Riku stared a moment before kneeling before Zexion. Zexion smiled and put the crown on his head. "You are my chosen successor… do as you must… and please… protect this kingdom."

"I will." Riku said, rising to his feet. The Organization members there knelt, including Zexion, Axel, and, though on the balcony, Roxas. Riku then walked over to his father, watching him. A man he once respected and saw grow to be a tyrant, but he couldn't find himself to hate this man. "Sephiroth Crescent, as king of Radiant Garden, I sentence you to imprisonment."

"You traitor..." Sephiroth hissed.

"If betraying you means I'm helping the kingdom, then so be it." Riku declared. He looked to his brothers who all nodded, clearly agreeing with his decision. "Have him taken to the western wing dungeons and under guard." Some of the Organization members nodded in agreement and did as told since most of the guards were still unconscious.

"Looks like it's over." Riku said, walking to Zexion.

"Not quite; you've got quite the task of returning the kingdom to its former glory." Zexion said.

"With the right support, I don't think that'll be much of a problem." Riku chuckled.

"Probably." Zexion smiled. He then remembered Sora. "Sora!"

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!**

 **Ah, the second to last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this story thus far!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


	26. A Peaceful Kingdom

**By now, we should be clear on the fact that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, right?**

* * *

Zexion ran off, not even paying attention to the fact that the others followed him, clearly worried about the siren. He made it to where Vexen was left to care for the young siren. The man was sitting with his back to everyone, feet in the water. His head was down and Zexion truly feared for the worst.

"Vexen?" Zexion asked. Vexen glanced back before looking back to the water. "No… no..." Zexion ran over and knelt by the water, looking for Sora. Roxas, Demyx, and Riku were all at his side, Saïx and Axel behind him. "Where is..."

Zexion was cut off by a splash followed by a melodious giggle. He then stared, realizing Sora had used his tail to splash as many of them as possible, doing a rather impressive job.

"Sora you son of a…" Roxas flung water droplets back at him.

"If I weren't so relieved, I'd be pissed that you did that." Axel said, hating the idea of being soaked.

"Sora!" Zexion jumped into the aqueduct, not minding the water one bit and hugging his close friend, his brother. "You're okay, I was so worried..."

"I told you he just needed to rest." Vexen said, wringing out his drenched hair.

"Everything went well?" Sora asked, wrapping his tail around Zexion's body.

"My father's been imprisoned; he'll no longer be able to hurt anyone." Riku stated.

"And Zexion made you king." Sora smiled. "I told him you'd be a good choice. You have a good heart after all."

Riku smiled. "Yeah." he said. He then looked around. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us… but this kingdom will be as great as it was when King Terra ruled."

* * *

"I do promise." Riku said as the new crown, the true crown of the king Zexion had seen in paintings of his father, was placed upon his head.

"Then, ladies and gentlemen of Radiant Garden, I present to you your king, King Riku!"

"Long live King Riku! Long live King Riku!" people shouted as they cheered for the new king, a week after the removal of Sephiroth from the throne. Riku smiled, glad he had the support of the people. He knew he had to work hard to truly earn their trust, but he was glad they supported a new king, one they hoped would make things better.

After the celebration, Riku went to the garden where he found Sora in the fountain, Zexion sitting on the edge of it.

"So, king, huh? Let me know when you find a queen, okay?" Sora teased.

"Sora, play nice." Zexion chuckled. "How's it feel?"

"Almost like this isn't even happening, like I'll wake up to realize it was only a dream." Riku admitted, going over and sitting down next to Zexion. "You guys are returning to the forest?"

"Mm-hmm, but we'll be sure to visit." Zexion assured. "We'll have many reasons to, actually." Riku looked to him curiously. "Roxas is staying in the kingdom; he plans on training with the guards to improve his skill. Saïx also plans on still living in the kingdom with Xemnas. Demyx is coming to live with us, so he'll want to visit his family, especially since Larxene's children will be born soon."

"Well, make time to visit my brothers and me." Riku said. "And I'll send word for when I come to have a queen at my side, and again whenever we have children." He smiled at Sora. He still loved the siren, but he did know he had to let go and find a love he could have and cherish. "Ah, King Riku… I never did get used to being _Prince Riku_ , but now…" He chuckled a bit.

"You'll do fine." Zexion assured.

* * *

Zexion wrote in a book, putting his notes down. He could hear Demyx calling for him, telling him that they should go now so they could see his niece and nephew and meet the king's newborn son. They had missed attending the celebration when Riku announced his child's birth and it was clear Demyx was anxious.

"Give me a moment." Zexion said, closing up his supplies and standing up from the table he worked at. He stepped out of the cabin that was built by the shore for him and Demyx. He looked to see Demyx looking impatient. "Did Sora go ahead of us?" he asked.

"Yes!" Demyx whined. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Goodness, you're a grown man and you whine like Aster and Daisy." Zexion chuckled, comparing his lover to Demyx's niece and nephew. He shook his head as they walked through the forest, heading to the town surrounding the palace. "We'll stop by to see Larxene and Saïx first, then go to visit Riku, okay?"

"Sounds good!" Demyx cheered.

It didn't take too long to leave the forest, entering the town. As they walked through the kingdom, Zexion listened when he heard some children talking to their parents.

"Yeah! I saw the siren! Do you think it's the one King Riku talks about?" a little girl asked.

"He's gotta be; he's all blue and shiny like King Riku described!" a boy exclaimed, looking so happy.

After becoming king, Riku had told stories of sirens, telling the people that they were peaceful and kind, especially if you were kind to them and showed no hostility. He would tell of a siren who could read the hearts of others and sing so beautifully. This gave positive outlooks on Sora, letting him swim through the aqueducts, even exposed ones and large streams, allowing people to see him. Some people even said it was good luck to see the siren, thinking he brought peace with him. Zexion didn't blame them for thinking that, for if it weren't for that siren, he wouldn't have been alive today… and Sephiroth may have still been king.

They went their way to a large home. While the Organization still had their discrete and mostly hidden base, they now had a home more visible and easier to access; it also was used as a place for Vexen, the healer, to work, taking in patients and treating them.

"Uncle Demyx!" two children, twins that were about five years old now, cheered, running and tackling the blonde. A little boy with pale pink hair and a young girl with fluffy, blonde hair, they were Aster and Daisy, Larxene and Marluxia's children.

"Demyx, welcome back." Larxene greeted, resting her hand on her swollen belly, clearly ready to have another child.

"Uncle Demyx, are you gonna take us to the castle to see the king and his baby?" Daisy asked.

"Are we gonna see Sora there, too?" Aster inquired.

"Aster, Daisy, let Demyx breathe for a moment so he can give me a hug. And let Zexion have a moment so he can greet Saïx." Larxene scolded her children. She then looked to Zexion. "Saïx is in the garden with Marluxia, collecting herbs for Vexen; you'll have to greet Vexen later since he went to treat a patient who couldn't come in."

"Well, if we're taking the twins with us, we'll see him when we drop them off then." Zexion said, going to the back where he found his uncle and Marluxia, picking herbs. He went to greet them and told them they would be going to the castle, but they'd return since apparently the twins were going with them.

Zexion and Demyx were welcome sights at the castle. As they passed the trainees, they saw Roxas who stopped to wave to them, only to get hit and knocked back by a rather amused Axel. They then went their way to the outer part of one of the gardens. There they saw a new fountain up and running, a statue of an embracing couple centered on it.

"I hope we have their likeness done well." Riku said, walking up to Zexion, Demyx, and the twins.

"I think so; it's like looking at Mom and Dad once again." Zexion said. He then looked when he saw that Riku was holding an infant in his arms. "Looks like he's got your silver hair." he said, going over. He carefully took the infant, holding him in his arms.

"Kairi was tired, so she's resting; it's not easy being new parents, especially since she's up all night feeding the little guy. She said we should still come to greet you and see Sora." Riku said, leading the way to the inner garden where the other fountain was. He smiled when he saw Sora there.

"Sora!" the twins cheered, running over to greet and hug the siren, not minding if they got wet.

"Hello, Daisy, Aster." Sora greeted the twins, embracing them and even flicking some water at them with his tail. He then looked up to see the adults, especially Riku. "Hello, Riku." he said. He then smiled seeing the baby, holding his arms out so he could hold him.

Zexion sat on the edge of the fountain and let Sora cradle the baby, the siren careful to not get him too wet or submerge him in the water. "So, what's the name of the little prince?" Zexion inquired.

"We called him _Hope_." Riku said, sitting next to Zexion, watching as his child looked around curiously before cooing at Sora, the siren humming a sweet melody for him.

"Zexion, will you tell us the story? Please?" Daisy asked.

"The one you're writing! We wanna hear it!" Aster added, looking as eager as his sister.

"Might as well." Demyx said, sitting on the ground.

"I was waiting until I finished writing it, but..." Zexion chuckled and allowed Sora to hand him the infant again so he wouldn't accidentally end up in the fountain. "Oh, okay." He smiled. "Once upon a time, there was a young prince who met a siren in the woods."

* * *

 **Heyo, lovelies!  
Well, here it is! The end of the story! I truly hope you all liked it. And if not, well, I hope if I manage to finish another KH AU fic, it'll be to your liking. **

**As for calling Riku and Kairi's (yes, I had them paired together, not that I exactly ship them, but still) child Hope, yes, if you're thinking of one of the Final Fantasy characters when you hear a boy called that, then you are correct in thinking. And calling Larxene and Marluxia's children Aster and Daisy, they had to do with flowers, which a lot of us think of Marluxia with thanks to his roses.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sticking with me to the end and reading this. I hope you liked it and I hope to be able to finish another fic to upload.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~ Chibi**


End file.
